Shades of Grey
by teabean
Summary: One word: Trogan. Everyone has their faults, question is, who will be the first to forgive?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Gilmore Girls, actors, characters, plots, etc, that would be the wonderful people at WB. Although if I did, I'm pretty sure there'd be some big changes coughChadcough. Anyway if you do feel inclined to sue me, some people have strange urges and we must accept them for who they are, I'm currently flat broke so all you will get is a used textbook, probably on organic chemistry.

**Chapter 1**

The alcohol soothed her frayed nerves. It stalled her common sense long enough for her eyes to lock on to a man across the elaborately decorated room and a less rational part of her mind swung into action. Yes, he would do. He had the same blonde hair and the same confident air as her wayward boy friend. She forced herself not to think of that man, the other half of her pseudo-boyfriend-girlfriend relationship, the commitment-no-commitment thing was certainly sending her insane.

The blonde across the room downed his glass of champagne and in the fluid movement, she caught the tell-tale glint of an expensive silver watch. She was willing to bet her life savings that he owned at least three cars, two houses and a yacht, named the Viking IX, or something just as obnoxious. He was probably the sole heir to a multi-million, if not billion, dollar cooperation that had never heard of the little person.

His life would have been mapped down to every last detail, the moment of conception to his final resting place in the family plot. Conservatively, she estimated that between the ages of twenty-three and twenty-four, he would marry to someone named Cissy, or something equally meaningless yet ironically fitting, with blonde hair and blue eyes, artificial if necessary. Together they would produce an heir, after that, the number of offspring would depend on how much they 'love' each other and how long he can bear to be separated from his secretary, with whom he'll begin an affair with soon after the birth of his first son. Promoted to CEO of insert-name-here company by his thirtieth birthday, retired by fifty-five, when his son will be old enough to take over, he'll work on his golf handicap until he finally dies a dignified death. All followed by an extravagant funeral, just short of wailing, breast-beating women at the mere thought of his passing.

The man across the room, she thought snidely, will never have to make a single decision in how his life will turn out. Which is why he would be exactly perfect as a human voodoo doll, to purge herself of her bed-hopping verging-on-ex lover. Finishing her champagne with a burst of self-confidence, she strode toward her unwitting target. Gathering her courage she uttered three words that she had doubted she could possibly say to any man, much less a stranger who resembled her occasional boyfriend, however superficially.

"I want you."

--

Subtly checking his watch for what seemed the hundredth time that hour, the man across the room stifled a groan. Time seemed to a have crawled to an unearthly slow rate, if this continued, he would be dead and buried before the night was half over. He couldn't quite remember how he had ended up here, he vaguely remembered a string of ignored messages on his answering machine, constant pestering from his mother and several lectures from his father. It didn't really matter how or why, but he was here, showing his face at another society event, probably for a charity, not that anyone here was truly charitable.

Holding in another sigh, the man eyed the contents of his champagne glass before downing the remains in one gulp. A waiter was quick to materialise at his side, carrying a tray laden with full champagne glasses, automatically he took one. Years of survival amongst the silk-draped elite had honed his senses to his surroundings and right now he could feel someone watching him. Even without turning to catch his watcher in the act, he could tell that the person was female, about his age, known to him, at least by surname, if not personally. How did he know these things? His gut and very reliable, consistent gauge of his surroundings. His eyes slid around the room, until they landed on a slender, brunette woman walking towards him, openly staring at him.

"I want you," the woman stated, softly yet clearly, and for the shortest second the man was taken aback.

"Pardon?" he asked politely, his voice strained with well-concealed boredom.

"Are you really going to refuse me?" she didn't hide the surprise in her voice.

He eyed her critically. He could just walk away, it was simple and he'd done it plenty of times before, but her eyes begged him not to. He recalled the string of failed dates he had endured for the past months, no one held his interest for long. Single-dom enveloped him like a comfortable leather jacket, but then again she wasn't asking for a relationship, just one night.

"Yes, I am refusing you," he replied firmly.

He'd given up one night stands for a cold empty bed, he liked it better that way. He turned away stiffly, placing the still full champagne glass on the side board and edged out of the room.

The woman glared at the empty spot before her. How dare he? Inside she was fuming, the nerve of the man. She had offered herself to him, which was exactly what his kind wanted, an easy, available lay with no strings attached, but he had refused. He was messing with her perfect plan. The abandoned champagne glass caught her eye and she placed her own empty one next to it. Her fingers itched for the heavier flute, but she stilled it, clutching the cool fabric of her skirt. She needed to regain her control and her target.

--

AN: Please tell me what you think, this is my first fanfic so be gentle!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Gilmore Girls, actors, characters, plots, etc, that would be the wonderful people at WB. Although if I did, I'm pretty sure they'd be some big changes coughChadcough. Anyway if you do feel inclined to sue me, some people have strange urges and we must accept them for who they are, I'm currently flat broke so all you will get is a used textbook, probably on organic chemistry.

**AN:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed, as I said this is my first fanfic, so I will need constructive criticism, now more than ever. I'm so giddy, I can't believe people read my story!

**Photoboothromance:** this next chapter's for you. I nearly hyperventilated when I saw I had reviews and since you are listed first, thank you, thank you, thank you!

**Rish:** Thank you and I hope I can keep the interest going. Actually Tristan – oh wait I can't tell you that, you'll have to read and find out!

**Sea4Shoes:** Thank you also, I love Tristan too, but I haven't seen any of Logan on GG. I live in Australia, where GG was on hiatus for a couple of years so we're a little, okay, a lot behind! Anyway, I'll try to keep Logan true to form even if I haven't seen him in action.

**Soulmates-exist:** I love Trorys too! I didn't know about the anonymous review thing, so thank you for telling me and thanks for the review.

**LoVe23:** Yeah, I thought the Trory pool was a bit stagnant and there aren't many Trogan's going so I thought I'd give it a go. Thanks for reviewing.

**Forever cynical:** Thank you! My Year 11 English teacher told me I had absolutely no hope when it came to English, the first and only teacher to tell me so, but I've never gotten over it… until now, so I'm very grateful to you. Okay so that's a slight exaggeration, I have gotten over it, but you have certainly helped me!

**FairyGirl07:** I'm glad you like it! I aim to please, hope I'm updating soon enough! ; D.

**Finnlover:** Yeah, it will end up a Trory, but don't tell anyone! I would try to make it more Trogan, ie have more Logan, but I'm unfamiliar with his character (stupid Channel 9! See above for slightly more explanation), but I'll give it my best shot. Thank you for telling me about the disclaimer, I completely forgot, but I've gone back and done that now.

**Mamashirl:** Thank you! Just quietly, I like it too…!

_This is for photoboothromance:_

**Chapter 2**

The evening wore on, dragging her further into her own despair. She was suffocating in the stilted atmosphere. The awkwardly polite dialogue, almost scripted, the expensive food that lacked the full flavour it should have had, but was lost in the cool air. Of course, if it tasted as good as it looked, or at least cost, the women would be gorging themselves, which did absolutely nothing for the waistline. Eventually the woman excused herself, forgoing a car-and-driver, she walked in the crisp air, feeling tension slide off her body like a corseted gown. By the time she reached her hotel, she had almost forgotten her prior ill feelings toward blonde, rich men, but that was until she ducked into the elevator as the doors were closing and came face to face with the man who had rejected just hours earlier.

"You," she snapped irritably.

"Me," he sighed, world-wearily.

"Yes, you! How dare you?" she seethed.

"How dare I reject you?" he clarified.

She didn't reply, the full weight of her situation beginning to dawn on her. This wasn't the way she normally behaved, asking men for sex.

"Look, it's not that your not beautiful, but-" he began, but was cut off by her soft lips against his.

She tasted like mint chocolate and coffee.

"No," he gasped, pushing her off him, his face flushed, lust had crept into the corner of his eyes.

"Are you gay?" the woman asked bluntly.

"No," the man replied firmly, "I'm not gay, I'm just not interested in you."

"What if I told you I was going to die tomorrow and I don't want to die a virgin?" she proposed.

Of course it wasn't true, but she was a woman on a mission and she was going to lie if that's what it took.

"Then I'd say, go to someone who loves you," he replied trying to put as much distance between them as possible, although that was difficult considering they were in an elevator.

"What if no one loves me?"

"I hardly think that's possible," he scoffed.

"But not impossible," she retorted, before sighing heavily, he was turning out to be more trouble that he was worth, "Look, I am a fully consenting adult, who has never had any kind of sexually transmitted disease, and all I am asking for is one night, no strings attached. No phone calls, no dates, no flowers, not even any names."

"Now that is impossible," he murmured to himself, but the woman waited expectantly as the elevator came to an abrupt halt and the doors glided silently open.

The man stepped out into the softly lit hallway and at the very last second, glanced back at the remaining occupant of the lift.

"Fine, just one night," he found himself saying.

Instantly the woman's eyes lightened as she followed him to his suite.

--

The warm rays of sunshine caressed her face, waking her gently. The cold emptiness beside her brought her abruptly to consciousness. Taking stock of her surroundings, the woman noted she was not in a hotel suite, but not her own. She had vague recollections of the night before, but reality had blurred with a vivid dream involving dancing pink monkeys. The only thing she was sure of was that she naked, apart from a loose fitting grey t-shirt, Stanford University emblazoned in red across the front.

Slipping off the bed, she padded quietly about the room. Her companion for the night was long gone, and apart from his t-shirt, the only item he'd left behind was a note, written on hotel stationary, on a side table. The woman squinted at the neatly, printed writing, sleep still clouding her vision.

"I have an early flight. Stay as long as you like," the note read.

It said nothing about the writer and disappointed, the woman tossed the note down. Missing the table, it fluttered to the ground, ending up face down on the plush carpet. Sighing wearily to herself, the woman bent to pick it up, when something caught her eye.

On the reverse of the note, there was one word, "Rory".

The woman started. How had he known her name? She was sure they hadn't traded formalities the previous night, she hadn't wanted to attach meaning to her out-of-character actions. For a second she panicked, maybe he was known to her, but seeing her clutch on the bedside table, she concluded that he must have found her name in her purse.

--

AN: That little blue button has your name written all over it…Please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Gilmore Girls, actors, characters, plots, etc, that would be the wonderful people at WB. Although if I did, I'm pretty sure they'd be some big changes coughChadcough. Nor do I lay any claims to 'A Cinderella Story' also from WB. Anyway if you do feel inclined to sue me, some people have strange urges and we must accept them for who they are, I'm currently flat broke so all you will get is a used textbook, probably on organic chemistry.

AN: Thank you to all those who read chapter 2 and are now still interested enough to click the arrow to (drum roll) chapter 3! Special mention to those who reviewed as well, you make my world go around!

Photoboothromance: Fear not, there will be more on what happened between chapters 1 and 2, but I can't very well give you everything at once now! That's not fun for me and creates major writer's block after chapter 3.

Rish: I could tell you now, but… you'll have to read and find out!

LoVe23: I'm updating! Okay so I guess you already know that, um, thanks for reviewing!

RockRose: Thanks, I think I will continue, hope I can keep the greatness going.

TristenLover: Here's the next chapter, thank you for your review.

Finnlover: Thank you, I'm trying something different. It's harder than I thought it would be, but I'll give it a good go.

Yo-yo: Why is Rory acting out of character? Hmm, well I have to admit I haven't quite decided exactly why, but we will get to it. Thank you very much for that lovely compliment about good writers, I am happy, but boy the pressure is definitely building!

Festis7: Was Rory with Logan? Um, if you mean between Chapters 1 and 2, I can confirm that that is a definite no. If you mean now, read on! Thanks for the review.

Fallen Heart: A few people made the same comment about Tristan and Rory recognising each other, but I don't think I said that the mystery-man was Tristan. Ohh, the intrigue. Okay, who am I kidding, of course it's Tristan. As to recognising each other, they didn't know each other for that long and it was many years prior. Also, I doubt they would walk around trying to find each other. Don't worry there will be more explanations. Thanks for reviewing.

Jalna: Wow! I didn't know reviews could get so big, thank you so much for it. Also, I didn't know you could read so much into what I had written. You've inspired new ideas that I hadn't thought of (I guess that makes them 'new ideas'! – I'm silly sometimes). Thank you again.

Illisian: I'm honoured you would review my little story, thank you. Was it really a cliffhanger? I try not leave readers hanging on cliffs (read with tongue in cheek!) because I don't like that as a reader, though it's quite fun as a writer. I guess it's meant to be like a prologue, actually it possibly is, haven't really thought about it that way. So many new ideas today…

Mamashirl: I, teabean, am a Trory-addict. I breathe, I eat, I dream Trories, okay that's a slight exaggeration, but you a far from alone in Trory-world. I love note things too! Oh you mean the note in the story, right, sorry, I'm glad you like it. Thanks.

Chelsea71490: Look below, I'm keeping going! Thanks for liking my story

Ggluvr1987: Hello, to you too. Thank you for your review, I can't wait to see what happens either. I'll go bug the author into updating… oh wait, I am the author and I am updating… sorry having a weird out-of-body experience… this has taken a turn for the worse, I think I'll move on now.

Forever cynical: I'm glad you legally loved you gr. 11 English teacher and I'm also glad you're thinking of becoming an English teacher too, that way the world can be full of nice English teachers not mean ones, like mine. We had a theory in school, teachers that look like giant chickens, hate students, it was true for my English, Geography and Latin teachers!

Emily: I'm glad you must say you don't hate it. I must say thank you for reviewing. It is funny how what you desire to be in high school is far from what you want when you are older, that is my serious comment for the day, I'm exhausted!

NB: I should probably give a little explanation of when my fanfic's set. I know nothing about how long a Journalism course at Yale is, so I'm assuming it's three years, Rory is currently in her final year. Also Rory is not on speaking terms with Loralie, but her relationship with her grandparents is better than ever. If anyone can tell me about Journalism at Yale, I'd be more than grateful. Thanks.

Also, the formatting on chapter 2 screwed up, I tried to fix it, but obviously that didn't work. Sometimes I have issues with technology! Sorry about that, apologies in advance if the formatting problem continues.

Chapter 3 is dedicated to all the Dad's out there. I realise that's not exactly my target audience, but it was my dad's birthday on the Saturday. So for the Dad's…

**Chapter 3:**

He was at one of the moments in life when you reach a fork in the road. On one hand he could choose to take the safe, easy path to a known future decided by someone else or he could take a chance to have what he wanted deep down. Except that there was a catch, there was always the risk of what you want not being what you imagine. Time seems to slow at cross-roads, sounds become distorted and muffled, vision blurred, only certain things, seemingly chosen at random, were clear.

He forced himself to concentrate, and he cleared his head just in time to watch the woman of his dreams start to leave and weaving her way through the screaming crowd, away from him. He couldn't bear the thought of losing something, someone so wonderful, so beautiful, so absolutely perfect. Then he made his choice. Turning his back on his father, he rejected all the expectations and rules that had dictated his life for as long as he could remember. No more being someone everyone else wanted him to be, this was his life and he was going to decide the future he wanted to live.

He ran towards the crowds of people, all shouting words that he could no longer hear, he no longer cared to hear. Shoving past people whose opinions no longer mattered to him, he reached her. He could imagine the gossip, the scandal he was creating. Rejecting his father was one thing, but for a girl? Who was this girl anyway? What did she matter?

To him, she had come to mean more than he could put into words. She was beautiful in every sense of the word. She was innocent yet somehow she was also more mature and worldly than him. Smart, unlike most girls he had dated, her IQ was higher than her weight, not that she cared about her weight, not that she needed to. Sexy, but completely unaware of her effect on guys. And most importantly, she had shown him there was more to life than following someone else's dream.

And the girl herself could not be more surprised. She had hoped he would chase after her, fight for her, but she hadn't in her wildest dreams imagined he actually would. She found herself smiling up at him and when he kissed her, she could think of absolutely nothing. She felt nothing but tingles all over, nothing else, not even when the heaven's opened and the rain soaked her to the skin.

--

"So, how was it?" Paris asked her suite-mate and closest friend, Rory, as she entered their suite at Yale.

Several of Paris' assignments had been returned today and she had spent the whole morning chasing after lecturers. Rory, on the other hand, had spent the whole day lounging around in front of the television, on account of all her Friday lectures being cancelled. Apparently there is a stomach bug doing the rounds in the Yale Journalism department.

"How was what?" Rory replied, distractedly, watching some random romantic comedy on television.

Same formula as always. Boy meets girl, boy likes girl, something contrived, usually involving an ex, happens to add plot, then boy and girl make up, the end. Right now, the movie was up to the 'make up' part, lots of kissing as it starts to rain.

"New York?" Paris, her characteristic impatience seeped into her voice.

Reaching over, she flicked the tv on to C-Span.

"Wow, that has got to be a new record for you," Rory exclaimed, half sarcastically, turning away from the television, "You've managed to wait a whole week before asking me about New York."

"I know," Paris replied, genuinely pleased with herself, "I'm giving the tortoise a go. Anyway, no avoiding it now, what happened? Did you manage to put he-who-shall-not-be-named out of your head? You know it's unhealthy to keep thinking of him. Loralie's right, you should wallow then get over it."

"New York was the same as always," Rory replied vaguely, "I went to the Jamesons' thirtieth wedding anniversary lunch on Saturday and the Ashford's Charity Ball on Sunday evening. Misty Lyle-Wright was at the Jamesons', remember her from Louise's 20th? Anyway she is on the Avocado diet, eats nothing but avocado. There was a mix up with the catering and they gave her wasabi by mistake, she performed a pretty good imitation of the girl in The Exorcist, she got Marlina Hestly right in the eye."

"Marlina Hestly? Isn't she the one who wore the lime-green swan dress to the Darlington's fiftieth?" asked Paris, momentarily distracted, looking eagerly for gossip about the girl 'most likely to become a supermodel' from the year above at Chilton.

"Yeah, she is. And you do realise that the more you say he-who-shall-not-be-named, the less likely I am to forget Logan," Rory emphasised the name for effect, Paris pulled a face in response, "But you don't have to worry about us."

"You mean-" Paris began, sounding hopeful, as Rory paused for effect.

"He and I are back together," Rory interrupted.

"What!" Paris almost-shouted, completely shocked.

"We've come to an agreement," Rory smiled, "The official position is that we are dating, but unofficially, he is also free to sleep with whomever he chooses."

"And how is that any different from before?" demanded Paris, her concern for Rory coming out as frustrated anger.

"This time, it's my idea," Rory replied smugly.

"Rory, why?" Paris begged, the anger had dissipated, but concern still coloured her tone, "You can do so much better than him. You shouldn't have to make sacrifices like that for a guy."

"All relationships are about giving and taking," retorted Rory, slightly annoyed that Paris would dare question her logic, "Anyway, Logan's right, we are far too young to be involved in serious relationships. I need to get out there are, sow my wild oats."

"When did you and Logan come to this 'agreement'?" Paris asked suspiciously.

"The night I got back from New York we had dinner and a good, long talk," Rory explained matter-of-factly.

"So just like that, you're going to forget everything you wanted in a relationship and plunge head first into this, this whatever this is that you're going to be doing?" Paris demanded, incredulous.

"It's my life and I will live it as I see fit," answered Rory hotly.

"Well, all I'm saying is be careful or you'll get hurt," Paris forced herself not to get snappy, "You're playing with fire, Rory."

"Like I said, it's my life… Paris, can we talk about something else now?" Rory begged.

She had her own niggling doubts, but the last thing she wanted was Paris to make her go back on her word to Logan, she was turning over a leaf in her attitudes and she wanted it to work.

"I got a 98 on my HPS essay. According Professor Whitning, I've got the facts right, but I lack the passion needed for 100 per cent. I mean honestly, do you think I lack passion? Anyway, he's one to talk, he wears plaid trousers everyday, for him passion must be finding the matching jacket," replied Paris, obliging Rory's request.

Rory smiled faintly as Paris launched into a full-scale rant about Whitning and his penchant for plaid. She watched as her friend stormed about their suite waving her hands furiously about. A good twenty minutes later, Paris collected her books and hurried out of the suite, remembering another assignment she had to do research for. When she was finally alone, Rory sighed in relief, considering Paris' reaction to the news about her and Logan, the last thing she needed was lecture about her one-night-stand with the mystery-Stanford-man.

--

AN: That was so hard to write. Ugh, I think peaked too early, damn. Sorry, if you liked the story because of the way the first two chapters were written, there was exposition I had to get through.

AN: I'm on the Review Diet, I eat nothing but reviews… please feed me.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Gilmore Girls, actors, characters, plots, etc, that would be the wonderful people at WB. Although if I did, I'm pretty sure they'd be some big changes coughChadcough. Anyway if you do feel inclined to sue me, some people have strange urges and we must accept them for who they are, I'm currently flat broke so all you will get is a used textbook, on organic chemistry.

AN: Thank you muchly for reading. Special thanks to my lovely reviewers, jelly beans to you all. Do you think it's possible to get high off getting reviews? I know I must sound so juvenile, but I haven't gotten over the novelty of it all, I write stuff then people tell whether they liked it and where I should improve. I love the internet! I love reviews!

**Leigh:** I am so sorry that I forgot to reply to your review, please don't pelt me with over-ripe tomatoes! To make it up to you, I'm dedicating this chapter to you. As for Tristan recognising Rory, I personally think Tristan wouldn't have a one-night stand with Rory if he knew it was her. The 'impossible' comment was about the fact you really cannot have a relationship with someone without, even in the tiniest bit, becoming emotionally involved, at least not unless your paying for it and that's not really a relationship anyway, and Tristan is just acknowledging that. Remember Tristan is far more experienced about these things than Rory is.

**Rockrose:** Thanks for reviewing, must say, you seem eager, not that that is a bad thing, I like eager serial reviewers, you guys make my world go round… actually it's something to do with physics, but I don't like physics, I like reviews. Also, I read your profile and I think I'll dedicate a future chapter to all the people serving their countries in places if conflict as well as their families, they do an amazing job.

**TristenLover:** I love that you loved despite the fact I didn't particularly like Chapter 3, I might have to do some rewriting on that one. It doesn't help that I wrote it at midnight. Thanks for reviewing

**Rish:** I'm going to try to put Logan and other characters in here a bit more, so we are going to have to wait a bit longer for the return of the king (sorry, bad pun!), er, I mean Tristan

**Michelle:** There will be Rogan stuff, but unfortunately I have to say this will not be a Rogan. As I've said before, I live in Australia where, for some reason, GG has been off our screens for about two years and now it's back on, but they haven't reached any of Logan, Colin and Finn's stuff yet. I have only seen pictures of Logan and I don't really feel comfortable writing a story with a main aim being someone I haven't got any idea about. I'm very sorry. However, when Logan finally graces us with his presence in Australia, I will try to write a Rogan then.

**Finnlover:** Thanks for reviewing! Actually that's an incident I've borrowed from real life a couple a months ago, Paris is quite similar to one of my friends (but we still love her) and that was her reaction to receiving a 98.

**Mz.sammiz:** A Trogan is a Tristan/Rory/Logan story. Some of those nicknames are hard to decipher, I don't know what a Sophie is, so if someone could explain that to me I'd be grateful.

**Red Dots are Awesome:** Red dots _are _awesome! Thanks for the review. I aim to intrigue!

**Jamie:** Thanks for telling me the correct spelling for Lorelai. When I was writing the story, I sat there for ages trying to work it out, it just looked wrong, in the end I just wrote whatever, but I'm glad you told me. Truth is, I think I might have an inner-Paris, I sometimes scare myself. And I like that you thought that bit was insightful, even though it's not actually referring to Tristan or Logan or any other character in GG. For anyone who missed it, it was in fact a reference to 'A Cinderella Story', starring our favourite Chad.

**LoVe23:** I love the fact the people liked the chapter that I hated writing! Maybe I should write everything at midnight… Thanks for reviewing, I'm full now!

**Fallen Heart:** Actually the start is the start, fancy that! But that's okay, you can think my start is the end, maybe it is, I haven't quite worked out all the details of the ending, so maybe it is! Yup, Rory and Logan are dating casually. Rory will get hurt (Am I giving too much plot away? Hmmm….), but everyone will be bad guys and good guys, not just Logan. You'll just have to read and find out what I mean.

**GGluvr1987:** I'm no longer hungry, in fact I might need to diet from diet, so don't review anymore… WAIT, that was so the wrong thing to write, bad teabean. What I meant to say is, I love reviews, but I might stop eating them, that way I can read them and write hysterical responses to them and make people laugh! Actually I could write pages and pages in response to reviewers. Some people say I'm scatter-brained, but they're just jealous of my higher IQ! Keep up, people. And might I also so say, thank you much-ly for your review and being such an appreciative reader of my review responses, it's nice to know I'm loved, comically.

Emmy: I glad you love this and yes it will be a Trory. Thanks for reviewing

_This chapter is dedicated to Leigh as apology for forgetting her review._

Chapter 4 

She stood alone framed in the archway at the top of the steps, a breeze tousled her rich, brown hair. Rays of sunlight created a halo around her angelic face. She ran her fingers along the spines of the books she clutched to her chest, a nervous habit. Her bright, blue eyes searched for the familiar face amongst the many people crossing through the courtyard below her. There, through the crowd, his blonde hair gleamed gold, his posture commanded attention of everyone around him, his smile charmed every woman anywhere he went. He was their leader and she was his girl friend.

As if feeling her eyes on him, he lifted his gaze to her. He tilted his head in recognition, his lips curved into a smile chosen just for her. She was different to all the other women, she didn't fawn over him and he found her independence sexier than even the most revealing outfit. Even at that moment, as she stood looking down at him, dressed in seemingly ordinary jeans and sweater, her slender hands clasping the heavy textbooks, he doubted that there was a woman alive more beautiful. A strand of her silky, brown caught the breeze and she lifted one hand to tuck it behind her perfect ear.

"Ace," he greeted her as he reached the bottom of the steps.

"Logan," she replied, smiling down at him.

"Coffee?" he inquired knowingly, holding a hand out to her.

"Do you really have to ask?" she returned, pulling a face, entwining her fingers in his.

"Well, you never know, you might be wanting tea," Logan joked.

"And the world would be coming to an end," Rory retorted playfully.

"Actually, Finn was with the same girl, two nights in a row," Logan announced, not quite believing it himself.

"No!" Rory gasped, in mock-horror, "Are you sure it was Finn? Beer-loving Aussie who thinks getting up at noon is early."

"Mmhmm," Logan nodded.

"The world really is coming to an end," Rory murmured in wonderment.

"Tea?" Logan referring to her earlier statement.

"Mm, no, even if it was the Apocalypse, I'd still want coffee," Rory replied as they walked to her favourite coffee shop on campus.

"So there's an LDB event Friday night," Logan told her as he carried their coffees to their little table in the courtyard.

"Logan, I have this massive assignment to do research on," Rory began apologetically, taking a gulp of her extra, extra tall coffee.

"Surely you can have one night out," Logan asked, stirring his cappuccino idly.

"Since when has LDB events only lasted for the night. I'll probably get back at four in the morning and be hung over all day," Rory replied, remembering the last one she had been to.

"Rory – ," Logan began.

"No, Logan, I just can't. I really need to do well on this assignment, Pricer's a really tough marker," she interrupted, firmly.

"But we haven't been out since you the night you got back from New York," he was looking forward to repeat of that night.

"I know and I really want to spend time with you, just not at an LDB thing," Rory placated him.

"What if we went on a date, just the two of us? I'll have you back early, say midnight and you won't be hung over since Finn won't be there with the alcohol."

"What about the LDB?" Rory inquired, finishing her coffee.

"They can survive one night without me. Come on, Ace, what do you say?"

"Okay, we can go on a date on Friday," Rory relented with a sigh.

--

"So tonight was fun," Logan began as they walked towards the dorms, "Just us."

"Yeah, it was nice," Rory replied, smiling contentedly.

"We can keep the fun flowing," Logan suggested, trying not to sound hopeful, "It's only 10 o'clock."

"Logan," Rory warned.

"Oh, come on, Rory," Logan replied, just short of begging, "It's been two weeks since you got back from New York, I'm dying here."

"We agreed, you can sleep with whomever you want to," Rory replied trying not to sound annoyed.

"But that's not the same."

Rory closed her eyes, her head was beginning to ache. Sex. She and Logan hadn't gone that far before her trip to New York, she hadn't wanted to, but the night she had returned to Yale, she had felt so much guilt. She felt as though she had cheated on him. She knew what Logan wanted from her and she had given it to him out of regret and now she was regretting that. Ironic.

"What about everybody else?" she asked finally, her voice barely above a whisper.

"My suite's empty," Logan whispered, barely hiding the happiness in his voice, "LDB event."

"Oh, right," Rory murmured softly, allowing him to lead her to his suite.

She only had sex three before. Once with Dean, once in New York and once with Logan, two weeks earlier. All three times she had regretted it after. She felt like a slut, she'd slept with a married man, a stranger and with her boyfriend because she felt obligated. She didn't have much experience on the subject, prior to Dean her knowledge on the matter was limited to Health Ed at school taught by a middle-aged guy with a beer-belly and the occasional bodice-ripper she had found stashed away in her mother's bedroom.

According to the books, sex was all about tearing each other's clothes off, arching backs, heaving chests and moaning each other's names. According to her experience, sex was awkward, a tangle of arms and legs, making embarrassing noises and the rhythmic thumping of the headboard against the wall and occasional squeak of the bed springs. That was exactly how it was with Dean. Logan was slightly more experienced, but she didn't feel that he had 'awakened the woman within her' as one romance novel had put so aptly. As for the incident in New York, Rory couldn't remember a single thing that had happened between stepping out of the elevator and waking up the next morning, whether that was a good thing or not, she had no idea.

Tonight with Logan was no different to the previous time. In fact it was exactly the same. The way they had undressed at the foot of his bed, the way his fingers and lips had felt against her skin, the way he elicited small sounds of pleasure from her. But to Rory it was like he was following a book, it was as if he had found the formula for sex with her and was unwilling to deviate from it. Maybe the books were all lying, maybe this was what sex was really about.

--

AN: Prevention is better than the cure. Help prevent writer's block, press the little blue button and review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Gilmore Girls, actors, characters, plots, etc, that would be the wonderful people at WB. Although if I did, I'm pretty sure they'd be some big changes coughChadcough. Anyway if you do feel inclined to sue me, some people have strange urges and we must accept them for who they are, I'm currently flat broke so all you will get is a used textbook, on organic chemistry.

**AN:** Another day, another chapter. Thank you to everyone who took the time to read and review.

**Rockrose:** Thank you once again for taking the time to read the random words I string into random sentences and call a story.

**FairyGirl07:** Tristan, I expect, will be making his return in about two or three chapters, depending on how far I get in each chapter. At the moment I'm trying to fill the Rogan quota of the Trogan.

**Rish:** Thanks for reviewing! Damn you stole my flashback idea, I'll have to think up some new crazy way of going back to that night in New York!

**Photoboothromance:** Rory last saw Tristan about 4 or 5 years earlier and when she did see him in NY, her mind was addled by the alcohol and other things that had been bothering, so she wasn't exactly on Tristan-alert. Also the note, she put it down to him going through her purse and finding her name. Not to mention Rory is notoriously oblivious, to certain things involving herself and men.

**LoVe23:** Thanks for reviewing. This writing late at night things becoming a weird habit, the chapter below is another example of that, I'm almost scared to re-read it! The ETA for Tristan is about 2 or maybe 3, just around the corner.

**Jalna:** I'm guessing long reviews are the norm for you. Thanks for taking the time to go through all that! You should really take up writing, you obviously know the characters very well and it seems you have a lot of ideas too, so maybe you should give it a go, if anything, I'd be really interested to read what you write.

**Finnlover**: It is my pleasure to reply to reviews. And getting reviews makes me feel special, too! Thanks for reading my little story.

**GGluvr1987**: Another person who likes my midnight writing, that's it, I'm giving up on daylight, I'm becoming nocturnal! I guess, with a lot of the starts to my chapters, they're references to other things (like movies or ordinary scenes), but Rory, or we, see them as being something else, see below. I was sort of trying to trick you into thinking it might be Tristan, but don't hate me for that! I was worried that I might have written the sex part a bit too cliché, eg the Health Ed teacher, what in a romance novel, etc, but I'm glad it worked. As for me being a fun person to be around, most of the time I'm a klutz and I tend to say the most random things, so most people laugh at me, not with me. Smooth is a foreign concept to me, but my friends know I'm just being honest and truthful, so (hopefully!) they love me anyway. I love broccoli! That was exhibit A, I really am not normal, but I do love broccoli, but I like cauliflower better. Yesterday I did kind of rip a whole celery plant out of dad's garden and eat it, dad was not amused, so I might be channelling the inner-rabbit. Hope I'm updating soon enough!

**Fallen Heart:** It was a bit short, I'm sorry, I try to make the chapters longer, but I don't want to overdo them.

This one's for anyone who's in any place with bad weather, it's gorgeous and sunny outside here, today is 26 C (79F) and yesterday was 35 (95) and tomorrow is 30 (86). I point and laugh at you, then I offer you this… Chapter 5 

He drew her closer to him until their bodies were flush against each other, running a hand down her bare arm, he left a trail of goosebumps in his wake. Their lips touched, tentatively at first. His actions were gentle, as if he was asking permission, which she granted without hesitation. As the intensity of their kiss increased, he turned them, so her back was against the wall, as if he knew she would need the support as her knees turned weak. Leaving her lips, he trailed tender kisses along her jaw, she moaned softly as he reached the spot behind her ear, she ran her hands through his hair, entangling her fingers in the silky, blond strands. Neither noticed the party going on around them.

"Would they get a room already," Paris muttered irritably to Rory, she crushed her empty polystrene cup in annoyance.

Rory said nothing in response, studying the pair in fascination. To her, the couple making out in the corner of the room looked oddly beautiful. The way the he held himself, his desire for the girl was obvious, yet somehow he contained himself. Honourable, Rory thought, a modern day gentleman. The girl was a willing participant and clearly enjoying the attention he was lavishing on her. It was a complete contrast to what Rory felt when it came to public displays of affection.

"You would think that getting back together with your boyfriend, however controversially, would mean that you're generally in a better mood," Paris continued, in a blatant dig at Rory.

"I am in a better mood," Rory retorted, shaking herself out of her stupor.

"Sure," Paris drawled disbelievingly, "If by 'better mood' you mean you walk around like someone ran over your puppy, twice."

"Just because you can't take people being happy together since you're not with anyone doesn't mean you have to take it out on me," Rory returned with her own unsubtle dig at Paris' love life or lack thereof.

"See what I mean?" Paris exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air in frustration, "I gave you an opening for you to launch into a detailed sickingly sweet story about how wonderful a boyfriend Logan is. What was it he sent you? A box of homemade cookies in the shape of coffee mugs because he was missing you. But no and instead you make a dig at me."

"I got flowers not cookies and they weren't from Logan, Finn sent them because he's trying to make Theresa jealous. And I didn't mean to make a dig at you, it was like a reflex."

"Theresa?"

"Yes, the girl Finn's been going out with for a week," Rory explained.

She was getting sick of people doing a double take when the heard about the latest Sweethearts-of-the-Year. It was bad enough having to just watch them be couple-y, romantic and Finn just didn't seem to fit.

"Now that's something I didn't see coming, Finn and Theresa. She's not even a red-head," Paris mused.

"Jealous, Paris?" Rory couldn't resist the jibe.

"Of course not," Paris scoffed, "Are you?"

"Why would I be jealous?" Rory stared, astonished at the suggestion.

"Finn sent you flowers? How many times has Logan sent you flowers?" Paris replied.

"Logan doesn't need to send me the sexual organs of plants to show me how much he cares about me," Rory fired right back at her.

"No, he does that by sleeping with every available female and some who aren't available too," Paris responded with more venom that she intended to.

"That's low, too low. I thought you were my friend, but obviously you don't support me. Paris, you really need a boyfriend, this little hate-anyone-in-a-relationship phase is getting old," answered Rory, trying not to sound hurt and bitter.

"Sorry for not being your bosom buddy on this one, but try as I might, I don't see what you gain from this open relationship with Logan."

"Paris, I really don't want to fight with you, but this something I need."

"Well, in that case, you better not being needing Logan tonight," Paris replied, not hiding the edge in her tone, "He looks like he's got his hands full with that blonde and I'm only talking about her chest."

Rory turned to follow Paris' gaze across the room, where indeed her boyfriend was well and truly lip-locked with a blonde-haired girl with unnaturally large breasts.

"She looks barely legal," Paris commented.

"I don't care what you say, Logan and I have an agreement and he can do what he likes," Rory replied.

Paris searched her friend's face for any flicker of resentment, but to her surprise she found none.

"I should get back to the dorm," Paris sighed, "This party was supposed to be the happening place tonight, but looks like everyone else is getting all the action. I'll see you later?"

She waited for Rory to respond, but when she received silence instead, she left the party alone. Rory had barely a minute to herself before someone else swooped on her.

"So, having a good time?" Finn crowed into her ear, almost making her jump two feet into the air.

"It's alright, I guess," Rory replied given him a half-smile.

"Oh, that's no way to be," he reprimanded her jokingly, "You're at a party, looking gorgeous, if I may say so, there is my favourite amber liquid flowing quite freely and the only downer is the music."

Rory couldn't help but smile at Finn's take on the party.

"Where's Theresa?" she asked, trying to deflect the attention from herself.

"The gorgeous Theresa is in LA, visiting her evil step-mother. I offered to fly down there in my noble steed, the flying kind, and rescue her, but it's her family's annual thing, so she doesn't mind them."

"I never thought I would see the day Finn became a one-woman man," laughed Rory.

"What? You mean it's over between us?" Finn exclaimed jokingly, "Just like that, you're dumping me? After everything I've done for you!"

"You mean getting me drunk at every opportunity?"

"I'm setting you up for life. When you want to celebrate, you drink and when you're depressed, you drink. Either way you get drunk."

As if to prove his point, Finn grabbed the nearest alcoholic drink and chugged it.

"Finn?" Rory asked.

"Rory?" he returned mimicking her tone.

"Are you serious about Theresa?" the uncertainty clear in her voice.

Finn was silent for a moment, staring at her until she looked away, flushed with embarrassment.

"You want to know how come skirt-chaser Finn will commit to monogamous relationship with Theresa when Logan, slightly less of a skirt-chaser than Finn, won't commit to anything other than casual with Rory?" he asked, his tone completely serious.

"Am I really that transparent?" she asked, surprised.

"No, you're not. Colin, Steph and I have been asking the same question. And I don't know what the answer is. I met Theresa and it was right, you know? It was as if, after seeing her, I lost all interest in other women. It's kind of scary, actually."

Finn paused to look intently at Rory.

"You know, it's almost as scary as Rory Gilmore being in an open relationship," Finn continued quietly.

"What do you mean?" confusion colouring her tone.

"Rory, why are you doing this?" Finn begged of her, "You can't be in a relationship like this with Logan, and I use 'relationship' very loosely."

"Why not?" Rory demanded hotly, she was sick and tired of people saying she and Logan weren't meant to be together.

"Rory, you are the kind of girl that needs to be needed," Finn explained, "You want a relationship, a serious relationship. There can only be two people in that relationship, you and a guy, not you, the guy and the ten other girls that he's sleeping with."

"Have you been reading again, Finn? You get all these crazy ideas when you read and that has got be one of your craziest," Rory tried to joke, but it sounded lame even to her own ears.

"No, Rory, I didn't read that somewhere. I can see it in your eyes. I'm worried about you."

"He's your best friend," she whispered softly.

"That doesn't mean I can't worry about you."

Rory wanted to argue back, tell Finn that she and Logan were just fine. That he was wrong and that this was exactly what she wanted and needed. But she couldn't. He knew too much, and too much of what he had said was too close to the truth. She looked away from his searching gaze to where, earlier, she had watched the couple had been making out in the corner. They were gone now and she wondered if they were dating, if they had known each other before that night, had they really cared about each other…

--

AN: Another midnight writing session, this is becoming a habit!

AN: Question: what do you think will bring Tristan back into Rory's life? I know the answer, well of course I do, I'm the on writing this, but I want to know if anyone is thinking the same thing as me.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Gilmore Girls, actors, characters, plots, etc, that would be the wonderful people at WB. Although if I did, I'm pretty sure they'd be some big changes coughChadcough. Anyway if you do feel inclined to sue me, some people have strange urges and we must accept them for who they are, I'm currently flat broke so all you will get is a used textbook, on organic chemistry.

**AN:** There has been some issues as to the correct spelling of various names, I looked it up on the website and there are two different spellings for Tristan, there's Tristan and Tristin. Tristan is used on the WB website, specifically in episodes "The Break Up, Part 2" and "Run Away, Little Boy." On the show site, Tristin is used in "Break Up, Part 2", but it's spelt Tristan in "Run Away Little Boy. So take your pick, personally I think Tristan looks better, more balanced, but that's just my opinion.

**Michelle:** Logan and Rory are in an open relationship, so no, he won't be cheating on her. As for breaking Logan's heart, I think everyone will get their hearts a little bit broken in this fanfic.

**Photoboothromance**: Thanks! Aww, I wanted to hear your ideas, I wasn't going to steal them or anything, my idea's completely set, so I won't be changing it.

**Rish:** That's okay, about the flashback thing, I think I can come up with something else, I do have a vivid imagination!

**Finnlover:** Thank you for reviewing. Tristan and Rory will meet up – ohh, I'm evil!

**Joleen:** As I've said before, this is a Trogan that will become a Trory. I love Trories, and I can't make it a Rogan because I live in Australia where we haven't had GG for a while and now it's back on, but I haven't seen Logan yet, so I can't write a Rogan until I'm comfortable with the character. However when Logan does grace our screens with his presence, I will then attempt to write a Rogan.

**M.ditty:** I'm sorry! I don't mean to kill anyone with suspense, I promise you, I'm not homicidal! I predict Tristan will start his return in the next chapter, there are a few plot points I've got to cover first, so the next chapter might be a bit longer than the others. Please don't hold your breath, I wouldn't want anyone to die of asphyxiation from waiting for me to update!

**LoVe23:** Bad computer, not letting you review! I have lots of issues with technology, so I can sympathise. I've only seen pictures of Finn and read about him in other fics, so I hope what I've written is somewhat true to the character. Plus as true Aussie, I'm kind of sick of reading Finn saying things like 'Love' all the time. That's the kind of thing, people generation older than Finn would say, not young adults. And every time I read Finn being 'exotic' it reminds me of the Moccona coffee ad (has anybody else seen that?)!

**GGluvr1987:** I'd say I'm sorry about the starts of the chapters, but I'm not! That was exactly what I was trying to do, so I'm glad it worked. Also, I'm happy Finn seemed Finn-like, it's hard when I don't know anything about his personality. Unfortunately this chapter is written in the morning, so it might not be as good as the previous ones!

**Troryforever:** Thank you for reviewing. And Tristan will be back soon.

**FairyGirl07:** I'm glad you liked that chapter and Finn as well. Thanks.

**Xoxocmmxoxo**: Thanks! I thought I should introduce more characters questioning Rory, not just Paris. And I thought it would be nice that Finn would be concerned about Rory, I find that in real life too, people with Finn-personalities can catch you off guard with their intuitiveness.

**Emily:** Thanks you for your review. I like Finn too, I can't wait for GG in Australia to finally get to him.

_This chapter is dedicated to a close friend of mine, whose brother underwent a major operation yesterday, I'm thinking of you._

Chapter 6 

They stared deeply into each other's eyes. His were filled with desire and longing, sparked from very moment she had first walked into his life years earlier. The flame he held for her once hidden now glowed, reflected in her eyes, wide with uncertainty. He found himself drawn to her lips, words that had slipped from them had burned his heart once, now his skin burned for their touch. He embraced her gently, almost trembling with mere thought that he might hurt her.

As if sensing his worry, she smiled shyly before kissing him passionately to show she wasn't afraid of him. Freed from his doubt, he returned the kiss, leaving her now-swollen lips he trailed kisses along her jaw then her throat. She gasped softly, tilting her head back, wanting him to cover every inch of her body. His hands, confident and reassuring, unhooked her bra and slipped it off. She blushed under his intense study of her half-naked body, he smirked in response before for smiling tenderly down at her. He whispered softly in her ear, telling her how beautiful she was, the most beautiful woman in the world.

He lifted her as if she weighed less than a feather and placed her gently on the middle of his vast bed. His lips and fingers traced delicate shapes across her skin, until her whole body was burning with desire. Reaching the top of her underwear, the last barrier between them, he glanced up, once more searching for permission and as soon as she granted it, the offending piece of material was removed. His lips and fingers returned once again to the dance across her body and soon she was writhing underneath him, begging for him to end the torturous pleasure. He moved back up, so he could watch her reactions, gaining pleasure from pleasing her, he dragged a finger across her inner thigh, higher and higher until –

"Rory? Are you around?" A voice called from the other room.

Hastily Rory stuffed the romance novel she had been reading under her pillow.

"Oh, hey Paris," she greeted her suite-mate, trying not to appear flustered.

"What were you doing in here?" Paris asked, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Just some reading," Rory replied, smoothing her quilt nervously.

"Right," Paris replied automatically, she started to turn away to leave when she stopped again, "What were you reading?"

"Oh, just this," Rory replied grabbing the first book on the bedside table.

"Management Practices of Multinational Businesses?" Paris asked, eyeing Rory incredulously, "Isn't that Logan's?"

"Yes, I'm borrowing it, fascinating read actually. Maybe you'd like to read it when I'm finished."

Paris stared at her a moment longer before heading straight for Rory's bed and pulling the pillow off.

"Or maybe you were reading 'Cameron and Ashley: For Love or Money?" Paris retorted holding up the trashy romance novel, she flipped it over and read the blurb, "Cameron, the only son of a wealthy American family stows away on a ship bound for England where he meets the enchanting Ashley, his childhood playmate, who won't fall for his charms. Or will she?"

"So, what if I was reading that?" Rory asked, attempting to shrug it off.

"Being with Mr Prince Charming himself is not enough to fill your passion-quota that you need to read this, glorified porn?"

"I was doing research for my essay on 'Gender and the Reconstruction of Emotion in the American Psyche'."

"Rory, do I look like I have a big sign on my head that says 'gullible, lie to me'?"

"No, I – " began Rory, desperately, but thankfully the phone began to ring, cutting her off, "I should get that."

"Fine," Paris retorted, "Saved by the bell. We will finish this conversation."

Rory waited until Paris had left the room before answering the phone.

"Hello?"

"Rory?"

"Oh, hey Grandma?" Rory responded, recognising Emily's voice.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"You seem flustered."

"Oh, I just, um, I was in the other room and I had to look for the phone," Rory lied hastily.

"Well, that's alright then, for a moment there I was worried."

"How's grandpa?" asked Rory, diverting her grandmother's attention.

"He's just fine," Emily replied, "And how are you and Logan?"

"We're good," Rory answered automatically, "He's taking me to party tonight, at the Thurston estate."

"The Thurstons who just bought a winery in southern France?" Emily inquired, suddenly very interested, "I've been trying to get Richard and I to one of their parties for years now. You know, they're good friends with everyone worth knowing."

"That's nice, grandma. So you called?"

"Yes, I'm organising a little soiree and the invitations are being sent out this week, but I thought I should call you ahead so you'll keep the 15th of next month free."

"That's the Saturday three weeks from now?" Rory asked, writing it down on her calender.

"Yes, that should be plenty of warning so I expect you and Logan to be there, alright."

"Sure, grandma, I'll make sure Logan's free."

"Well of course he should be, you two are dating, what else could he be doing?"

"I don't know," Rory replied, "He might have a family thing to go to."

"I'm inviting the Huntzbergers so that shouldn't be a problem."

"Okay, it's all set then. Um, grandma, I have a class to get to, so I should go, now."

"Well, I should go too. I have to call the caterers again, they always mess these things up if you don't push them."

"Bye, grandma."

"Good bye, Rory."

--

Rory fiddled with the Tiffany bracelet, a gift from Logan, around her slender wrist, idly staring out into the darkness, the Thurston estate stretched out before her. She had been standing alone on the balcony for close to half an hour, but it felt much longer, much too longer. She tried to direct her stiletto clad feet into turning 180 degrees and carry her into the ballroom, but try as she might, the quiet of the empty balcony held her still. It felt more comfortable out here, it suited her better than suffocating atmosphere inside.

Not that she didn't like socialising, truth be told she had begged Logan to bring her here tonight, to the party the Thurston's were holding for the son's twenty-first. But if she was truly honest with herself, her claims of wanting to be part of this aspect of his life was just a vain attempt to spend more time with him, not that she was getting to spend more time with him.

At that very moment, she was confident that Logan, the man she wanted to spend more time with was surrounded by a small group of very willing, very available women. Pouting their perfectly glossed lips, fluttering their mascara slicked eyelashes, striking their most alluring poses in their over-priced dresses, which were actually glorified handkerchiefs. She wondered if he had forgotten whom he had come to the party with.

"Ace?"

She spun around, startled. It was almost like Logan had heard her thoughts.

"What are you doing out here?" Logan approached Rory, resting his hands on the railing either side of her, trapping her against the railing.

"I, uh, needed some air," replied Rory, trying to regain her composure after being startled.

"We don't have to stay," Logan continued softly, resting his forehead against hers, "The night's still young."

"No, that's okay, we should stay, it would be rude to leave."

"Give me fifteen minutes and we'll be out of here."

True to his word, Logan led Rory out of the Thurston mansion, whisking her away in his brand new Mercedes.

"So what do you want to do?" Logan asked as they drove back toward Yale.

"Coffee?"

"But of course," he replied with a smile.

--

After Rory and Logan finished their coffee, they weaved along the tree-lined pathways to Rory's dorm. They walked like any other couple would, hand in hand, fingers entwined, pausing occasionally to steal kisses. But unlike other couples, they were silent, each lost in their own thoughts.

Logan had only one thing on his mind and that involved him, Rory and a bed. Sex, they had done it a couple of times, in fact that had been the trigger for him to stay with her, to agree to giving 'them' another chance. He did genuinely like Rory, he wanted her and he really did hate fighting with her, like the time just before she had gone to New York. That had to have been their worst fight, but whatever had happened in the Big Apple, he was grateful for it, Rory had come back a changed woman.

Rory couldn't help but think their silence was more like a third entity in their relationship than simply no talking. She wondered when exactly they had run out of things to talk about and what it would take to get that back.

--

AN: Ugh, that was hard to write. Um, reviewing, I would like to know if you thought that was too risque and whether I should change the rating? Thanks for reading and, hopefully, reviewing.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Gilmore Girls, actors, characters, plots, etc, that would be the wonderful people at WB. Although if I did, I'm pretty sure they'd be some big changes coughChadcough. Anyway if you do feel inclined to sue me, some people have strange urges and we must accept them for who they are, I'm currently flat broke so all you will get is a used textbook, on organic chemistry.

**AN:** I won't change the rating just yet, don't know about future chapters though. Sorry about the erratic updating and short review responses, my personal life's just a bit crazier than usual.

**Rockrose:** Thanks for your opinion and taking the time to review.

**Finnlover:** I know there's a fine line between T and M ratings, so hopefully I'll manage to pass for T!

**LoVe23:** Thank you for reviewing.

**Emily:** Unfortunately it does go T then M. Thanks for your review.

**FairyGirl07:** The mystery continues…! Thanks for reviewing.

**Fallen Heart:** All I can confirm is that yes, they will recognise each other this time…

**Rish**: Thanks, Tristan will be here before you know it.

**Photoboothromance:** You can read about Tristan very, very soon.

**GGluvr1987:** I'm glad you didn't see it coming, but it's hard to come up with new ways to trick you! Thanks for reviewing.

**TristenLover:** Thanks.

This chapter is for anyone who is or knows anyone who is unwell… Chapter 7 

The setting sun reflected off the mirrored windows of the sky-scrapers, lighting everything in hues of orange and pink. A huge white marquee on the pristine sandy beach was starting to draw party-goers, most of them were turned away at the red-carpeted entrance. This was an invite-only event of the most exclusive kind. A limousine drew up to the entrance, a man in a tuxedo opened the door and a stiletto-clad foot appeared, followed by a long, tanned leg. Curious on-lookers leading forward to catch a glimpse of the singer-cum-actress exiting the sleek black car.

She flicked her long blonde hair expertly over her shoulder, casting her haughty gaze over the audience before flashing a brilliant smile at the paparazzi, who were climbing over one another for the perfect photo. The actress's date was the next out of the limousine, dressed in a handmade Italian designer suit, charcoal grey, turquoise blue shirt set off his eyes. The pair posed accommodatingly for the international media before ducking through white-silk entrance of the marquee. Women swooned, cameras clicked away rapidly, people jostled each other, all asking the same question. Who was the blonde accompanying the actress?

"I thought this was an LDB only event?" Colin muttered, glaring at the arrivals.

"If it was, do you think the media would know?" Stephanie asked him.

"Anyway, his father is LDB," Logan added, "I need a drink."

The group each gave their drink orders to Logan, who left for the bar.

"Who is he?" Rory asked, frowning to herself, the actress' date looked familiar.

"Who cares who he is," Finn replied, flippantly, "I want her, I mean, look at those legs. Miss Sexy."

"She's not a redhead," Steph responded.

"I'm sure she'd look good as a redhead," Finn said, "She'd look good in anything or nothing."

"You have a girlfriend," Rory reprimanded him.

"Doesn't mean I can't look," Finn answered, pouting.

"Having a girlfriend means exactly that," Steph replied.

Suddenly the air became icy. Finn glared at Steph, who had the decency to look embarrassed, while Colin took a sudden interest in his shoes.

"So what's this party for?" Rory asked, putting her friends out of their misery.

"Logan didn't tell you?" Colin asked surprised.

"No," Rory replied, holding in a sigh, "That would be why I'm asking you."

"130th anniversary of the LDB," Finn replied.

"And we're in Miami, because…?"

"The anniversary is held in a different place every year," Steph explained, "And's it's a nice change from Yale in midwinter."

"True," Rory agreed.

And once more, silence fell on the group. Finally Logan returned with their drinks, but left again soon after without any explanation. Finn unexpectedly bumped into an old drinking buddy and departed to do shots, to confirm once and for all, who was the better drinker. Steph coerced Colin into asking her dance. And eventually Rory was left standing by herself. Fiddling with champagne glass she thought back to the last time she was in this situation. That was one place she didn't want to return to. Finishing her drink, Rory headed off to find her part-time boyfriend, only to catch sight of Logan and some girl hurrying out of a back entrance, clearly she was the last thing on Logan's mind tonight.

Angry with herself for once more finding herself in the exact same state-of-mind as she had been in the New York incident, Rory stalked to the bar for another drink.

"Vodka," she almost barked at the attendant.

"Tough night?" someone asked her.

"Yes," Rory replied automatically, without looking up, "No. Oh, I don't know."

"Right."

Finally Rory looked up and wished she hadn't. What was worse than seeing your boyfriend walk out of a party with some other girl on his arm? Finding yourself sitting next to one of the world's most beautiful women, that's one way to kill all your self-esteem.

"Kate Henderson," the actress introduced herself, with an out-stretched hand that Rory weakly shook, "But I suppose you already know that."

"Yes," Rory responded, successfully forcing herself not to babble.

"And you are?" Kate smiled gently.

"Rory, uh, I mean Lorelai Gilmore," Rory stuttered, "But most people call me Rory."

"So, guy-trouble?" Kate asked, tilting her head towards the vodka that the bar-keeper had placed in front of Rory.

"Yeah," Rory replied, staring into the glass, "No offence, but I really don't want to talk about it."

"That's okay," answered Kate, smiling understandingly, "I had lots of problems for a couple of years until I met my boyfriend. He's my brother's best friend and I hardly took any notice of him. We butted heads, he rubbed me up the wrong way. I thought he was a spineless jerk, he thought I was a stuck-up brat."

"What happened?"

"I had a party to go to and I didn't have a date. I was so desperate, I mean really desperate, so I asked him. All he had to do was escort me past the media and then we'd go our own way, but when we got there my ex-boyfriend said some stuff to me. Long story short, I cried, he tried to beat up my ex, got his face smashed instead and I realised I was in love with him."

"Wow."

"I know," Kate nodded, "My perfect guy had been standing there right in front of me all the time."

"Talking about me?" a voice asked from behind them.

They turned in surprise, to find the Kate's boyfriend smiling down at them.

"Hey," Kate greeted him, with a kiss on his cheek, "Honey, I want to you meet my new friend –"

"Rory?" the boyfriend interrupted.

"Wait, you know her?" Kate asked, without a trace of jealousy.

"Rory Gilmore, Chilton?"

"I – " Rory began, her eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm Brad."

"Oh, my gosh, I, wow," Rory began, half-laughing at the surprise, "I'm so sorry, I didn't even recognise you."

"That is okay, it's been awhile," Brad smiled understandingly, before turning to Kate, "Rory and I went to the same high school for a little while."

"Seriously? That's incredible!" Kate laughed.

"Do you remember that debate? And Paris?" Brad continued, "I was so scared of Paris."

"We all were," Rory smiled remembering, "She's calmed down a bit now."

"You still keep in touch?"

"Actually, we're suitemates."

"No way!"

"Yeah, we're at Yale, we're both doing Journalism."

"Of course," Brad nodded, "LDB and all. I was meant to go to Yale, I ended up at Harvard Medical School."

"That's so cool."

"I'm so proud of him," Kate added, beaming up at her boyfriend.

"Yeah well this little med student, better go now, or he'll be slaughtered tomorrow at his Medical History practical," Brad replied grimacing at his watch, "Rory, it's been really great seeing you again."

"And if you ever want to talk, here's my number," Kate added, writing her number on a napkin, she pressed it into Rory's hand, "I don't meet many people who aren't overwhelmed by my reputation so it would be cool if we could keep in touch."

And with that, the party's IT couple left in a flurry of camera flashes. Alone again Rory decided to head back to the hotel.

--

Slipping the room-card through the slot, Rory unlocked the door and stepped inside, her shoes in one hand, her purse in the other. All she wanted right now was to crawl into bed and sleep. She almost expected to hear Logan and some girl he'd picked up at the party going at it, but to her surprise the suite was completely silent and completely empty. Changing quickly into her pyjamas, she slipped between the starchy sheets of the king-sized bed. Sleep crept up on her and just as she started to drift off, she head the door open and someone stumble into the suite. There was a drunken laugh followed by giggling. Rory clenched her fist in frustration and willed Logan and the girl to go away.

"Oh, what are you doing back?" Logan demanded, sobering quickly, seeing her in the bed.

"What am I doing back?" Rory asked mockingly, sitting up, "You mean, why am I here to fuck with your little party for two?"

"That's like so funny," the girl interjected, giggling drunkenly she stumbled into the bathroom.

"Rory –" Logan began, sounding almost sorry.

"Logan, I don't want to hear it," Rory interrupted, sliding off the bed, she tilted her head towards the bathroom, "You might want to check on her. Wouldn't want her to drown in the toilet, that would really put spanner in the works."

Logan left sighing loudly, whilst Rory opened her suitcase. She changed into a pair of jeans and sweater. As she stuffed her possessions back into the suitcase, Logan came back out, the girl leaning heavily on him.

"You can't leave," he said, noticing her beside her hurriedly repacked suitcase.

He dropped the girl into an armchair where she promptly went to sleep, snoring loudly. Any other time, Rory would have felt sorry for her, her dress was skewed, her hair a mess, mascara starting to run, but this was the last straw, she couldn't, no, wouldn't take it any more.

"You can't stop me," Rory responded, dragging her suitcase across the floor.

"How are you going get to Yale?" Logan asked, grabbing the bag from her.

"You're not the only one with contacts, Logan," she answered, trying to shake him off, "Even the us less-privileged people can travel, even if it isn't first class."

"I didn't mean that."

"No? Well what the hell did you mean?"

"You don't have to leave," Logan said, his tone softening to the point Rory almost forgot why she was angry with him, but then she saw the girl again.

"Yes, because I want to be around while you have sex with another woman," Rory replied, sarcastically.

"You were the one who wanted the open relationship. You said it yourself, I can sleep with whoever I want."

"Logan, why are we together? What do you want from me? I know it's not the sex, you can get that anywhere and you don't want to commit to anything. Just tell me one reason why I should stay and I will."

"I…," Logan began, but the silence that stretched between them was too far for Rory.

"Good bye, Logan," Rory said firmly, and with that she left the suite, dragging her suitcase along.

--

AN: I know I said Tristan would start his comeback in this chapter, and I'm really sorry, but I couldn't fit him in. Don't worry, he will be in the next one though, I promise.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Gilmore Girls, actors, characters, plots, etc, that would be the wonderful people at WB. Although if I did, I'm pretty sure they'd be some big changes coughChadcough. Anyway if you do feel inclined to sue me, some people have strange urges and we must accept them for who they are, I'm currently flat broke so all you will get is a used textbook, on organic chemistry.

This chapter is for my family… Chapter 8 

She had hoped for a dramatic, yet graceful exit. But the powers-that-be in weather-world, decided that the one time she needed clear skies out of Miami, a tropical storm had to start up, grounding all flights until the morning. After a fitful sleep in the departure lounge, the last thing Rory wanted to be was on the same flight as her newly-minted ex-boyfriend and three of his closest friends. However someone up there really had it in for Rory that particular morning and so as departure lounge began to fill with passengers, she caught sight of the familiar blonde hair of Logan. At least she had managed to get an Economy class seat.

"Are you okay?" Finn asked, approaching her cautiously, he slipped into the empty seat beside her.

"I see you drew the short straw," Rory replied dryly, "Logan not brave enough to venture into the untamed wilds of the normal people?"

"He was never much of an adventurer," Finn joked, with a half-smile, "I, on the other hand, will try anything once, even slumming it with a not-so rich and famous."

"Does he care so little for me?" Rory asked, frowning sadly.

Her stomach grumbled reminding her that she had missed breakfast. Rory dug through a bag of food she had picked up at one of shops in the airport. A small bottle of orange juice, a packet of chicken-flavoured chips and an apple.

"His pride's a little worse for wear. And he needed to rejuvenate his ego. But he does care, Rory, more than he knows how to put into words… What about you, are you okay? You do realise you're eating an apple?"

"I'm hungry," Rory replied, staring at the apple which she had taken a sizeable chunk out of, "Finn, I never should have gotten back with him."

"I know."

"But I will be okay," she added firmly, taking another bite out of the apple.

"I should go, boarding will begin soon."

"And you have to report back to the Chief."

"Years of friendship and he makes me do recon for him."

"What will you tell him?"

"That if he wants to know how Rory Gilmore is doing, he's going to have grow himself a pair of balls and ask her himself," Finn replied standing, "And it's a myth, the ordinary people don't bite, not unless you ask them too!"

--

The journey back to Yale had been like a game of cat-and-mouse. Rushing out of the arrivals lounge, Rory managed to get to the taxi rank just ahead of Logan, and like something out of a money, he had ordered his taxi-driver to follow her taxi. All the way back to her dorm, Rory had caught glimpses of Logan chasing after her, always one step behind. She would make it across and intersection just as he reached it and so on. But by the time she reached her suite, he had caught up with her.

"Rory, dammit, can't we be mature about this?" Logan asked, running after her, "We're adults after all."

"No, I'm an adult," Rory retorted, unlocking the suite-door, "You just like being in adult situations."

"Oh, come on, is that really necessary?" demanded Logan, following her into the suite before she could stop him.

Paris, who had been watching some documentary on tv, looked up in shock to see the supposedly-perfect couple fighting.

"You're right, it's not," Rory conceded, "But I have no interest in speaking to you."

"I spent the whole flight back trying to work out how to make it up to you, will you just give me a chance to explain?"

"No, Logan, you had the whole flight to come and talk to me."

"Logan, maybe you should leave," Paris interrupted, for once she was the one trying to diffuse the anger.

"Not until I get a fair hearing."

Rory stormed into her room and Logan moved to follow her, but stopped when Paris motioned for him to stay there.

"Rory," Paris began cautiously, entering the room, "I have no idea what's going on and I can't say I'm the expert of relationship issues, but if you want my advice, don't go about this, this way."

"Paris, I should have listened to you before, when you told me not to get back with Logan," Rory sighed, tears escaping her closed eyelids.

"And you should listen to me now," Paris replied, handing her a tissue.

Rory was silent for a while, hugging a pillow to her chest, she stared out the window. She could see people, her fellow students, going about their normal lives. A group of guys were playing a makeshift game of football. A group of girls sat under the huge oak trees, laughing and gossiping. She wondered how many of the girls had slept with Logan. Slowly she turned around, leaving the pillow on the bed, she left the room.

"You know Logan, I thought I could take having an open relationship, but I can't," she told him, her voice strained with emotion, "I just can't be with you knowing that you were with someone else the night before and you will be with someone else the night after. I just can't do it."

"Rory –," Logan began, reaching a hand out to her.

"No, Logan, how many times do I have to tell you?" Rory interrupted, moving out of reach, her voice becoming stronger, "It's over between us. Just leave, already."

"Fine, I will, but don't come crawling back to me like you did last time when you got back from New York," Logan couldn't resist the retort as he headed for the door.

"Oh believe me, that won't be happening again," Rory replied harshly slamming the door after him.

"Rory, what's gotten into you?" Paris asked, when Rory returned.

While Paris was glad that Rory had finally ended her emotionally-masochistic behaviour and broken it off with Logan, but even she found Rory's behaviour to be a bit too harsh.

"I don't know," Rory replied wearily, "I'm just tired I guess."

"Okay."

Silence stretched between the pair, Paris trying to busy herself, rearranging papers at her desk, Rory fidgeting nervously with her bedspread. Finally Rory couldn't take it any more.

"Paris, I'm late," she whispered, hoarsely.

"Well then hurry up," Paris replied ever the practical one.

"No, I'm _late_," Rory repeated.

Paris paused for a second, her eyebrows drawing together.

"Oh, I see," Paris replied quietly.

They stared at each other for a second.

"Well, it happens. Anyone can be late for any number of reasons."

"Paris, I haven't been late in eight years."

"Oh, well in that case, I don't know."

"Paris! Right now I need Paris-with-all-the-answers, take charge of the situation now, know exactly what to do, not Paris-I-haven't-done-my-research, I-forget-we-had-a-test, slept-in, my-dog-ate-my-homework."

"Okay, okay! We don't know anything for certain, first we need to know why you're late, I mean we could be freaking out over nothing."

Paris rushed to her wardrobe, pulling out boxes, clothes and bags.

"Ah huh," she exclaimed, reaching the bottom of the cupboard, she pulled out a slim box.

"You keep home-pregnancy test kits?" Rory asked incredulously.

"You can never be too prepared," Paris replied, "So take this."

She shoved the box into Rory's hand and pushed her into the bathroom. A few minutes later Rory opened the door.

"Well?" Paris asked, dreading the answer.

"I can't look," Rory murmured.

Paris took the plastic stick from her friend's hand and compared it too the guidelines on the box.

"Oh, Rory," she murmured, the resignation in her tone was enough to make Rory start crying.

"What am I going to do?" Rory whispered, "Logan. My grandparents are going to kill me. And my mom, I haven't seen her in ages and now she's probably not going to want to talk to me ever again."

"It'll be okay," Paris tried to sound reassuring, but her usual commanding tone was gone.

The situation demanded a very un-Paris-like gesture and leaning over, she hugged Rory, letting her friend cry on her shoulder. Once Rory had calmed down a bit, Paris excused herself to quickly finish up a couple of things she had to do that day, saying she would be back in an hour. Before Paris left, she told Rory to read a book and try and take her mind off what was happening until she got back.

--

Digging through her closest, Rory pulled out her most comfortable pair of sweats and a t-shirt. Slipping them on, she curled up in bed, William Makepeace Thackary's Vanity Fair to keep her company. Some time later, Paris entered the room, stack of books in one hand, a fresh coffee in the other.

"Rory, why are you wearing a Stanford shirt?"

"A what?" Rory asked dumbly, taking a second to register the question, "Oh this, I don't remember. It was in my closest."

"Right, well, I'm going to take a shower," Paris replied, "And Rory, when was the last time you did your laundry?"

"Umm…"

"Yeah, I thought so."

Rory frowned slightly, playing with the hem of the t-shirt. It had a distinctly clean masculine scent, of soap and aftershave. The material was soft, any fresh starchiness was long gone, suggesting it had been worn and washed many times. The word 'Stanford' had been printed on it, the red ink faded in some spots.

She tried to imagine what the previous owner was like, how tall he was, was he an athlete, how did he like his coffee. Was this is favourite shirt? Oh god, had she adopted somebody else's favourite shirt? What kind of person was she to do something so terrible as that? He might of spent years searching for this one shirt, wearing it down to just the right softness and stretch. And where had she gotten that shirt? Rory closed her eyes, trying to remember… New York! Oh god. The guy, the one-night stand and the note. 'Rory'. By the time Paris returned from her shower, Rory had knotted herself into a mental mess.

"Paris, do you know anyone who goes to Stanford," Rory asked uneasily.

"Mmm, I think a couple of family friends, why?"

"Just, I don't know, the shirt got me thinking."

"When did you get the shirt anyway?" Paris asked.

Rory was silent for a while.

"Do you remember the weekend I went to New York?" she asked, after a moment

"Yeah," Paris answered, a little unsure of where this was going

"I might have gotten a little inebriated at maybe had a one night stand with the previous owner of the shirt," Rory continued, bracing herself for lecture, the kind that only Paris could give.

"Rory! What were you thinking?"

"I wanted to forget Logan and this guy was there, and I don't remember and I woke up in a different hotel room with this shirt."

"And the guy?"

"Gone. The thing is, it's about the right time ago, so maybe he's the father, not Logan. Trouble is I didn't ask him his name, I didn't tell him mine, but he left a note which had my name on it. At the time I thought he must have looked at my driver's license, but that says 'Lorelai' and the note said 'Rory'."

"You don't happen to still have that note do you?" Paris asked apprehensively.

"Yeah, actually I do," Rory replied, hurrying to her closet, she pulled out the purse she'd taken to New York, she pulled out the card and handed it to Paris who paled visibly as soon as she saw it.

"What?" Rory asked, concerned.

For a moment Paris couldn't speak, she could recognise that hand writing anywhere.

"Rory, I've got to go do something. Um, I'll be back later. We'll talk then, okay?" and with that Paris bolted from the suite, her mobile phone in one hand, the seemingly innocent little card in the other.

Paris tapped her fingernails rapidly against the tabletop, waiting impatiently for the phone to be answered.

"Hello?" she said as soon as the ringing stopped not waiting for the person at the other end to respond first.

There was a pause before a warm, masculine voice, coloured with concern filled the line.

"Paris? What's going on?"

"There may be a situation."

"You got a B on you're English Lit essay?" the man joked.

"Dammit it listen, this is more important than that. Were you in New York about five weeks ago?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Did you go to the Ashfords' Ball?"

"Yeah. Paris, what's this about?"

"What happened after the Ashford Ball?"

There was silence, and for a moment, Paris thought he'd hung up on her.

"How the hell did you find out about that?" it was his turn to do the demanding.

"So it was you!" Paris exclaimed triumphantly, she was always right, "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I didn't know it was her until it was too late," his tone was apologetic and regretful.

"So you left a card with her name on it?" scoffed Paris.

"What can I say? I'm a hopeless romantic. Give me Serendipity and a five dollar bill," he replied sarcastically, "Maybe I wanted to stroke my ego, she looks at the card, remembers me and crosses the country looking for me and everybody says 'what a guy'."

"Well I've got two words to burst that rapidly inflating ego," Paris retorted, she took a breath before continuing, "She's pregnant."

"What?" The exclamation was of shock, but Paris could hear the concern in his tone and she had a strong feeling that his concern wasn't for himself.

"And you may or may not be the father," she finished, she felt far from victorious now.

--

AN: Okay, I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that wasn't what you were expecting.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Gilmore Girls, actors, characters, plots, etc, that would be the wonderful people at WB. Although if I did, I'm pretty sure they'd be some big changes coughChadcough. Anyway if you do feel inclined to sue me, some people have strange urges and we must accept them for who they are, I'm currently flat broke so all you will get is a used textbook, on organic chemistry.

AN: Hey everyone, my personal life's been a bit of a roller coaster this week, it's amazing how much everything can change in twenty-four hours. One minute you're planning a party next you're making funeral arrangements. Anyway, I'm posting a new chapter, which I realise you already know so I'm just going to stop there…

Reviews for Chapter 7:

**Whyshouldicare1:** I'm glad you like it. Tristan's back, okay so that's a bit redundant considering I've already posted the next chapter!

**GGluvr1987:** The tricks are over, at least for now! The magic's gone, Rory's back to reality, so no more tricking readers.

Reviews for Chapter 8:

**Danger1Zone1988:** Updating, updating. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**Rish:** Logan needed to be a jerk to justify Rory's reaction and as for Tristan, you'll just have to read and find out.

**Bethany Inc:** Who is the father? That is the question! Maybe it's someone else… Thanks for reviewing. PS, I love A 1967 Red Corvette, it's in my favourites!

**Fallen Heart:** I tried to make my twists more unpredictable, although I made a lame attempt at a hint, Rory eating the apple, I should have thought it out more. I always thought Paris and Tristan would have an interesting dynamic as friends.

**Xoxocmmxoxo:** I'm glad to officially found yourself a committed story reader, much better than an unofficial find! You'll just have to wait and see who the father is. I've always had the impression that Tristan is maturer than Logan. Logan reminds me of Chilton-Tristan.

**Rockrose:** Thanks for reading and reviewing. I always imagined Paris and Tristan to be friends, they seem to understand each other, especially considering their backgrounds.

**Emmy:** The father of the child seems to be a popular question, but I do love a good mystery, so you'll just have to wait!

**Lara:** Thanks for reading and reviewing! More is here.

**Jersey Jae:** Lots of votes for Tristan for the father! But you never know what's around the corner.

**FairyGirl07:** I'm glad my twist was not expected! Thanks for reviewing.

**Ec:** Thanks for taking the time to review, I'm glad you like it.

**Troryforever**: More is here, hope it's soon enough. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

**Finnlover:** You're intrigued? That's good, that's very good, I was aiming for intriguing. The mystery deepens…

**TristanLover:** Scroll down for more. Thanks for reviewing.

**Aphi72:** I wasn't sure if the Serendipity reference worked, but I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for reviewing.

**GGluvr1987:** You have got to be my most excited reviewer, you deserve a prize! Thanks for reviewing.

**LoVe23:** Just because you're such a loyal reviewer I'll give you an extra tidbit, Logan and Rory are not completely finished, okay so that wasn't much of a hint. More Tristan below. Thanks.

**Mamashirl:** Sorry for leaving you and everyone else hanging on a cliff! I don't like to do that to people, but extenuating circumstances prevented me from not cliff-hanging.

**Elizabeth:** I'm so sorry for ending the last chapter there, personal situations got in the way of my writing. I really don't mean to write cliffhangers, it kinda, sorta happens! Thanks for reviewing.

**Emily:** It is kind of sad she had to be pregnant for Tristan to come back, but as I told someone else, the magic and the carefree life Rory led is over, it's back to reality for Miss Gilmore. Plus it's a crazy twist!

**Whisperofinsanity:** Maybe OTH-Chad could be sent to military school and he can become GG-Chad once more! Or, maybe OTH-Chad can finally finish HS and move on to Yale where he can miraculously age a few years and bump into Rory! Or,… okay I should stop there, I have an over-active imagination. Thanks for reviewing.

**IloveGG:** Thanks for taking the time to read and review my little story.

This chapter anyone who wants Tristan… get in line, and while you wait, read this… Chapter 9 

She had been walking down the stairs, empty coffee mug in need of a refill in hand, when she had heard a car pull up in the driveway. Peaking through a half-closed blind, what or rather who she saw made her heart stop. Rory. She was torn between the immediate instinct to run out there, pull Rory out of the car and hug her daughter with all her strength and love. But, part of her wanted Rory to come to her, to acknowledge the pain she had inflicted on her and be sorry for it.

Rory sat in her car, that her grandparents had given her, staring at her childhood home. Her safe haven, her most cherished place, the place that belonged to the most important person in her life. The person she hadn't spoken to in over six months. Her mother. Closing her eyes, she could see so clearly, as if it had happened yesterday, the events that had occurred the last time she had been here. The anger, the yelling. She had told Lorelai things she knew were false, that she had no right to say. And now, more than ever, she needed her mother.

She was a mother first and she couldn't bear the thought of leaving her daughter out there in the cold. Not to mention, she couldn't very well hold a grudge against her own daughter. Emily held grudges against her more than enough, for her to know what it was like to be on the receiving end and that was something she couldn't bear to inflict on anyone else, much less her own flesh and blood. Spurred on by her maternal instincts, she nearly ran to the door, flinging it open to find her daughter, standing on the porch, one hand out-stretched to open the door.

"Mom," Rory greeted the older Gilmore softly.

"Rory," her mother replied, eyeing her daughter warily, suddenly recalling her daughter's last words to her the previous time they had stood like this on the porch.

The silence stretched between the pair. There had once been a time when silence was a foreign concept when the two were in the same room together, but now, now foreign concepts were the norm.

"How are you?" Rory asked, all too aware of the sudden drop in temperature

"I'm fine," Lorelai replied, stiffly, "And you?"

"I'm okay… can I come in?"

Lorelai moved aside slowly, giving just enough room for her daughter to squeeze past her.

"Is that new wall paper?" Rory asked, taking in the familiar scents.

Coffee, dried flowers, perfume. Home.

"Uh, yes," her mother replied, "Luke did it for me, I thought it could with a change. Wouldn't want to be a stick in the mud of change."

Rory winced hearing the edge Lorelai's sarcastic tone.

"Mom, I'm sorry," Rory began, "I should never have said those things to you."

Lorelai remained silent, staring hard at her own daughter, not so much to intimidate Rory, but to keep herself from pulling her daughter into a long-awaited hug.

"I was completely and utterly wrong in saying that you were jealous of me going to Yale, I know that's not true at all. You are a wonderful mother, the best mother in the world and don't know how I could survive without you."

Rory finished her apology and waited with bated breath for her mother's reaction.

"Coffee?" the older woman asked, a sort of peace offering.

"Yes," Rory replied automatically before she remembered the catalyst for the trip, "Uh, actually, I can I just have a water."

"Sure," Loralie responded slowly, something niggled persistently at the back of her mind, "Is everything alright?"

"No, not really," Rory whispered, she could feel the tears pressing against the back of her eyes, "I'm pregnant."

Loralie started, part of her was flooded with relief, at least her daughter wasn't dying. But at the same time, her heart constricted at the thought of what her daughter had endured by herself, but at the same time it broke to think of what this will do to Rory's future, all her dreams. And not to think of her own hopes that Rory would have a different life to her's.

"Mom?" Rory asked cautiously, Lorelai had turned white.

"Oh, honey," Lorelai breathed, pulling Rory into a hug.

They held each other for a while before Lorelai lead her daughter to the sofa.

"I'm so scared," Rory whispered, tears threatening to fall.

"It'll be alright," her mother whispered back.

"I'm sorry," Rory continued, "If I had listened to you, this wouldn't have happened."

"Logan?"

"We broke up a couple of days ago, but I don't know what to do now. I don't know how to tell him."

"It will all work out," Lorelai murmured back.

"Will it?" Rory asked, tears streaming down her face.

Lorelai could not answer that, instead she held her daughter while she cried, her own heart breaking at the thought of her daughter's pain. Eventually, Rory began to feel drowsy, the emotions and stress of the last week catching up with and Lorelai suggested she take a nap in her old room.

The last thing Lorelai had imagined would happen to her daughter had happened and she had been completely powerless to stop it. She had never felt so alone and helpless, not even when Rory had stormed out of her life, at least then, she could pretend that Rory was completely all right, but this was big, so huge, it was actually growing. Lorelai shook herself, this was far from the right time to be making silly jokes. What she needed right now was a giant mug of coffee and someone to talk to. Luke.

Lorelai pushed the door to the diner open, the bell jangled as always. Kirk sat at his usual table, complaining to Lane about something or other. Miss Patty and Babette were gossiping, heads bent close together, occasionally peaking over the top of the menu propped up in front of them. Considering her situation, Lorelai would have completely missed what had caught the attention of the towns' grapevine queens, if not for the conversation she caught Luke and the object of the attention were having.

"I was wondering if you could tell me where I could find Rory Gilmore?" a young blond man was asking Luke.

"That would depend on who you are," Luke replied, as gruffly as ever.

"Logan," Lorelai stated, her voice cold with anger causing Luke to look up sharply, as did everyone in the diner.

The young man in question looked blankly at her.

"Who?" he asked after a moment.

"Don't play stupid," Lorelai snapped, "After everything you've done. And don't think your Huntzberger name will win you any points in this town."

"Logan Huntzberger? I'm afraid I'm not him, no actually, from your reaction, I'm glad I'm not him," he replied, "I'm Tristan Du Gray and I'm guessing you're Lorelai Gilmore, mother of Rory Gilmore?"

"Are you sure you're not a Huntzberger?" Lorelai asked suspiciously.

"No, and I'm not even related to one."

"In that case, I apologise for my earlier behaviour, today's been intense," Lorelai answered, sighing with relief.

"I understand completely," Tristan replied, nodding.

"Good, in that case, you won't mind me asking you to move, you're sitting on my stool."

"Not at all," he answered, sliding off the said stool.

"Lorelai, you can't just ask patrons to move like that," Luke interrupted, before turning to Tristan, "You don't have to move."

"Why not?" Lorelai asked, sitting on the newly vacated stool, "Am I not a patron?"

"Did I say patron? I meant 'paying customer'," Luke retorted, placing two mugs of coffee in front of them.

"It's okay, really, I don't mind moving stools," Tristan said, sitting on another stool, "But if you don't mind, could you please tell me where I can find your daughter?"

"Now's probably not a good time, but if you wait a bit, I can take you to her," Lorelai replied, some of the tension easing off her shoulders as she sipped her coffee, "So tell me – Tristan, was it? How do you know Rory?"

"We went to Chilton together for a while, but that was before I was sent to military school," he grimaced as he recalled his time at Fitzgerald Academy.

"Bible Boy," Lorelai smiled, remembering Rory's frustration with the boy who kept saying her name wrong.

"Huh? Oh because I called Rory 'Mary'?" Tristan gave a small smile as he realised what she was remembering, "Truth is, it's a compliment. So many girls in high school try to look older, sluttier, thinking that's how to attract guys. Sure it'll attract guys in the short term, in lust, but not the guys who want serious relationships, looking for love."

"Like yourself?" Lorelai asked, sounding sceptical.

"Me? God, no," he laughed, Lorelai detected a hint of bitterness, "My half-sister just turned fifteen, she scares me shitless, excuse my French. Anyway, I'm trying to keep her a 'Mary' for as long as I can."

"Careful, it's always the quiet one…" Lorelai began, before trailing off uncomfortably, "So what made you decided to drop into our little town and visit Rory, speaking of which, how did you know she was in town?"

"The Gellars are old friends of the family," he explained, "And I saw Rory at an event a few weeks back, just wanted to catch up."

Lorelai had the distinct impression he wasn't telling her the whole truth, but she let it go. Her maternal instincts told her that she could trust him.

"Well, I'm done with my coffee, how about we see if Rory's up for a mini-Chilton-reunion?"

As she stood up, Tristan flicked a couple of notes on the table, more than enough to cover the cost of their coffees before either Lorelai or Luke could protest. Ignoring them, Tristan held the door open for her and like any woman would, she was charmed.

"I see chivalry is trying to make a come back," Lorelai muttered dryly, okay, she wasn't completely charmed.

"All part of the service," Tristan smiled back.

"I should hope so," Lorelai remarked, "Because if I was getting the extra-special-royal treatment, I would seriously question what a relative stranger would want with my daughter."

"Well, truth is, I saw her picture on a website for mail-order brides," Tristan joked, holding the car door open for Lorelai, "I was wondering if she was still available?"

"With a car like this, anyone could be available," Lorelai couldn't help but return the smile, seeing his expensive imported sports car.

--

Time has a way of being most inconvenient and just as Lorelai had lead Tristan into the house, the phone started ringing.

"Make yourself at home," she said waving a hand towards the living room, "I should answer that."

She rushed out of the room, searching for the source of the ringing. Tristan glanced about the room, taking in it's home-liness, for the a lack of a better word. There were pictures of Rory and her mother on every surface. Empty coffee mugs of all descriptions dotted about everywhere. The tv remote was precariously perched on a the edge of a terracotta pot, the plant appeared to have died quite some time ago. Everything was so different to the place he had called home for most of his life.

"Mom?" A voice called sleepily from the other room, causing him to whirl around startled.

And there she stood, Rory. He had no words to describe her, he had no idea what to say to her.

"Oh, hey, you're up," Lorelai said, rushing back into the living room, she smiled apologetically at them, "Michel called. Sookie, um, I don't, was doing something involving some brownies and pumpkin or maybe it was cherries and anyway, she's twisted her ankle and something's on fire. So I've got to go to the DragonFly. Oh and Rory, this is Tristan, you went to Chilton with him."

And with that she bustled out of the room, leaving Rory and Tristan slightly stunned and staring in her wake.

"So, hi," Rory said to Tristan, lifting her hand in an awkward and somewhat misplaced wave.

He had always been able to charm the pants off anything. He could get the most conservative of fathers to, not only allow him to date the precious daughters, but also leave with recommendations of restaurants. The most uptight of mothers would set him up with their daughters, with just a winning smile. Women would swoon with just one look. He always knew exactly what to say to get extensions from the most hard-nosed of professors. It was in his genes, it was his talent, and at exactly that moment, it failed him.

"You're wearing my t-shirt," he blurted out.

--

AN: Okay, so another chapter, this one has more Tristan, hope you liked it. I'm sorry for the erratic updating, my grandfather passed away unexpectedly on Monday morning (Australian time) and I posted the previous two chapters because I had already written them. My updating will continue to be erratic considering the holiday season, which I hope you will all have a safe and happy time.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Gilmore Girls, actors, characters, plots, etc, that would be the wonderful people at WB. Although if I did, I'm pretty sure they'd be some big changes coughChadcough. Anyway if you do feel inclined to sue me, some people have strange urges and we must accept them for who they are, I'm currently flat broke so all you will get is a used textbook, on organic chemistry.

AN: Thank you to everyone for your condolences about granddad, he was pretty old and getting sick a lot so it was kind of a release for him. Unfortunately because he lived overseas and because of the busy Christmas rush, only my mum could get a flight out to the funeral. But we're all okay now, he had a long, happy life and would have wanted us to be happy too.

**Thshali:** You're so sweet! Thanks for reviewing.

**FairyGirl07:** I can't tell you who the father is yet! That would take all the surprise out of it… maybe there is no father! She is after all a Mary… That was a joke, no matter how lame, I hope it doesn't offend anyone.

**Rockrose:** Another cliff hanger, I'm sorry, but here's a quick update as an apology. My grandfather was pretty old and so I guess his time had come. A funny story is, someone had told him years ago that the best years in his life will be after he turns 90, he was 89 when he died!

**Bethany Inc:** I think we'd all like to wear his t-shirt! Thanks for reading.

**Finnlover:** More Tristan, scroll down. I thought, such a smooth guy should have his less-smooth moments!

**Zetaphi7:** Scroll down and find out what Rory will say. Thanks for reading.

**Emily:** Thanks! Granddad was very sick about six months ago and he was ready to go, so everyone in the family was relieved for him. The only sad thing is for us is that we will in different countries, so my mum (his daughter) wasn't with him when he died.

**Rish:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**Oo Haley Scott oO:** Thank you for your beautiful words. And just because English isn't your first language, don't be afraid to write, that's how people get better, right? Years of writing, reading and speaking English is how we get to where we are.

**GGluvr1987**: More Tristan coming right up! Thanks for reading.

**LoVe23:** Thanks for reviewing especially since it (the computer?) was being difficult!

To all my lovely readers and reviewers, season's greetings and here's a little present… Chapter 10 

- Previously on Gilmore Girls: Shades of Grey…

…He had always been able to charm the pants off anything. He could get the most conservative of fathers to, not only allow him to date the precious daughters, but also leave with recommendations of restaurants. The most uptight of mothers would set him up with their daughters, with just a winning smile. Women would swoon with just one look. He always knew exactly what to say to get extensions from the most hard-nosed of professors. It was in his genes, it was his talent, and at exactly that moment, it failed him.

"You're wearing my t-shirt," he blurted out…

--

Shit, Tristan thought, what on earth was wrong with him? Real smooth Du Gray, you've probably given her a heart attack.

Rory, thankfully not having a heart attack, blinked confusedly back at him. She was wearing the Stanford t-shirt. She had discovered it was the most comfortable t-shirt she owned.

"Huh?" Rory replied, "No, this is not your t-shirt. This can't be your t-shirt because if this is your t-shirt, that means I slept with you in New York and I couldn't have slept with you in New York because – Oh God, I slept with Tristan Du Gray in New York!"

"You make that sound like a bad thing," Tristan grumbled to himself, but Rory heard him anyway and she could detect hurt in his tone.

"It is a bad thing because I'm pregnant!" Rory exclaimed, "Oh God, I didn't mean to say that, at least not like that. Oh God, I'm pregnant! I can't be pregnant, I've got school and finals and – "

At this point Rory was working herself up into such a frenzy that Tristan decided to interrupt.

"I know," he said calmly, gently pulling Rory to the sofa.

"Good for you," Rory replied sarcastically, but relented, sitting down on the sofa.

"No, I mean I knew you were pregnant."

"What are you psychic?"

"No, but close," Tristan replied with a half-smile, "Paris told me. That's why I'm here."

"Paris told you? I can't trust that girl with anything."

"Don't blame her –"

"No, you're right, I can't blame her, but why are you here?"

"I wanted to see if you're alright."

"Peachy."

"You don't have to be sarcastic about it," Tristan replied with a sigh.

"Look, this is really not good timing for me."

She looked at Tristan, expecting him to push her for information, but he said nothing. Instead, Tristan sat opposite her, his face completely open and for some reason Rory felt compelled to talk to him.

"I break up with my boyfriend and then I find out that I'm pregnant and then you turn up. It's a lot to deal with."

"You just broke up with your boyfriend?"

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" Rory asked, getting defensive.

"No… he wouldn't happen to be Logan Huntzberger, would he?"

"Yes, why?" Rory asked warily.

The last thing she needed was for Tristan to announce that her and Logan were childhood best friends or related or something.

"Nothing. Lorelai mentioned something earlier…"

"Can we talk about something else?" Rory asked, suddenly wanting to change topics.

"Okay," Tristan responded slowly, "What do you want to talk about?"

"You go to Stanford?"

"Yes, I do. Hence the shirt, which I might add, you are still wearing."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Rory gasped standing up, "I'll go change out of it."

"No, that's fine," Tristan replied, pulling her back to the sofa, "You can keep it."

"Uh thanks, I guess."

"So you're at Yale, sharing a suite with Paris, studying journalism…"

"Yeah. How do you know so much?" Rory asked surprised.

"Paris likes to talk a lot."

"That she does," Rory replied, sounding annoyed again, "What are you doing here, Tristan?"

"I told you, I wanted to see if you're okay. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I guess. So are you're not going to tell me to get an abortion or marry you or something?"

"You are your own person, I can't tell you what to do or not," Tristan replied, with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

"Oh, okay."

An awkward silence fell over the pair.

"Why do you want to get an abortion or marry you?" Tristan asked after a moment.

"No, I – I don't even know if you're the father," answered Rory softly, it was embarrassing to say it out loud.

"Paris said something to that effect."

"She talks too much."

"That she does," Tristan nodded, "So I guess you need to talk to your ex-boyfriend, then?"

"Yeah, I just don't know how."

"If you want my advice, the sooner you tell him, the better. If you wait too long, he might find out through rumours, which can be nasty and mostly false."

"You've changed," Rory commented, looking at him thoughtfully.

"I should hope so," Tristan smiled, "The last time you saw me, I mean before that time, we were in high school, what as that, four, no five years ago."

"Do you remember much of that night in New York."

"I remember more than enough. What about you?"

"I remember waking up alone."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Tristan replied with a slight wince, "Had an early flight."

"That's okay, it was a one-night-stand."

"No longer much of a 'Mary', huh?" Tristan asked, jokingly.

"Haven't been in a long time," Rory smiled sadly.

She was starting collect too many regrets.

"Are you staying in Hartford?" she asked, once more changing the subject.

"Yeah, at my grandfather's house. I don't have any classes this week, so I'll be around, if you maybe want to talk or something," he finished awkwardly.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you around."

"Right, it's getting late, I should get going," Tristan said.

They stood up, facing each other, unsure of what to do next. Tristan staring at Rory, Rory staring at her feet.

"Well, I'll go then," he said after a minute.

"Sure," Rory replied automatically, "It was nice seeing you."

"Yeah," Tristan answered, looking at her strangely, "It was nice seeing you too."

Rory followed him to the door, showing him out. She watched him walk to his car and get in. Part of her wanted him to come back. She had liked the fact her hadn't pushed her. It had been a while since anyone had just let her be.

--

"So did you and Tristan catch up?" Lorelai asked, returning from the emergency at the inn.

"Yeah," Rory replied, vaguely, not ready to tell her mother about their one-night-stand in, "He'll be in Hartford for this week so I might see him again."

"Ok," Lorelai replied, she found herself more trusting of Tristan than any other of Rory's male friends.

"Everything alright with Sookie?"

"Yeah, just a minor mishap. She twisted her ankle, but she'll be fine."

"Good thing she doesn't cook with her feet," Rory offered up the start of a joke.

"Damn, is that what I was doing wrong?" Lorelai joked back, their first joke in a long time.

"No, Gilmore's just can't cook, no matter what we use, not unless it involves picking the phone up and calling for take-away."

"Too true…"

A comfortable silence fell and Lorelai revelled in the feeling of having her daughter back.

"Do you want to go to Luke's for dinner?" Lorelai asked.

"Sure," Rory replied and for the first time in what had seemed like an eternity, the two women smiled at each other.

--

Paris, Lorelai and Tristan had all said the same thing, tell Logan. But it was easy for them to say that, though Rory, they weren't the ones who had to actually tell Logan.

"Hi , Logan, how have you been? I'm pregnant," Rory stated, "No too abrupt. Logan, can I talk to you for a minute, in private? No, 'in private' sounds bitchy. Logan there's something I need to tell you…"

"The more you practice, the more worked up you are going to get," Paris interrupted Rory, watching her practice her speech.

"Not helping, Paris. I need constructive criticism not slash-and-burn of all my self-confidence."

"Just go to his dorm and tell it like it is. If he's any kind of a man, he'll take it how ever you give it to him."

"What happened to bullet-points-on-note-cards-to-a-date-Paris? I liked that that Paris better. This new model, Paris-in-touch-with-with-her-true-feelings just doesn't work for me."

"How's Tristan?" Paris abruptly changed the subject, she had been dying to ask all morning.

"Real subtle there, Paris."

"Well, how is he?"

"He's fine. Actually, he's in Hartford this week, staying at his grandfather's house."

"Now that's a real jolly family," Paris commented sarcastically.

"What do you mean?" Rory asked, looking at her with interest.

"Tristan has an older half-brother, same mother, different fathers, his name's Charlie. He's in his early thirty's, lawyer, works for Tristan's father, William Du Gray, who with his second wife, Cecilia, have a daughter, Tristan's half-sister, Arabelle. Arabelle's probably the pick of the bunch. She's fifteen, I think, and at Chilton.

Tristan is actually Arabelle's legal guardian, he and his grandfather raise her. William's always away on business trips and Cecilia spends her time getting manicures and pedicures and eating cucumber sandwiches at the country club. Tristan's mother, Lillian moved to Paris after the divorce and hasn't been heard of since Tristan was four. Don't ever ask Tristan about Lillian, he hates her, for years he used to claim Cecilia was his mother, not that she's particularly maternal."

"Wow, I had no idea," Rory murmured when Paris finished.

"Of course you didn't. William Du Gray is obsessed with family image and keeping up appearances. That's why he hired his ex-wife's son to work for him, wouldn't want anyone to think there is any conflict in that family."

"Why are you telling me this."

"Because everyone should know the truth especially you."

"Thanks Paris."

"You're welcome," Paris replied, slightly smug.

"But I'm still going to kill you for telling Tristan that I'm pregnant."

"What? So you would have to practice a speech for him too?" Paris scoffed, "You can barely tell Logan, who happens to be your ex, while you barely know Tristan."

Rory sighed heavily, she really didn't want to talk to Logan, at least not yet.

"Couldn't you tell Logan for me?" she almost begged, only half joking.

"No, you made your bed, you can be the one to lie in it," Paris replied, before considering what she had said, "Pun intended."

--

It took another hour, three cups of coffee and two more lectures from Paris before Rory finally worked up the courage to talk to Logan. She hoped to find him alone in his suite but she knew that was probably asking for too much.

"Hey Finn," she greeted Logan's friend, when he answered the door.

"Rory!" he exclaimed, "Hi. Um, what are you doing here?"

"Is Logan around? I need to talk to him."

"Yeah he is actually," Finn answered, eyeing her strangely, "Come in."

"Thanks," Rory replied as Finn opened the door further to let her in.

Empty pizza boxes and beer bottles littered the suite. Two boys Rory didn't recognise were playing a car racing game on the X-box.

"Sorry about the mess," Finn smiled apologetically, "Logan's in his room."

She nodded her acknowledgment, heading straight for Logan's door, trying to calm her nerves.

"And Rory?" Finn called, just as she was about to knock on the door.

"Yeah?" she asked, turning around.

"I'll be out here if you need me."

She smiled gratefully before taking a deep breath and knocking in the door. She heard a muffled thud , followed by a groan and curses.

"Come in," came Logan's voice through the door.

Taking another deep breath, Rory slowly pushed the door open and stepped inside.

"Logan," she began.

"Rory," he returned curtly, "Hope you're not back for round two because this really isn't a good time. I've got a major assessment task to finish preparing for and not to mention I have a date tonight with someone a little more flexible."

"I didn't come here to fight," Rory began wearily, her heart broke a little more hearing that Logan had moved on so quickly.

"Then what do you want? You better not be looking for another roll in the bed because, sweetheart, I've got to tell you, you ain't worth my time."

Rory gasped at his harshness. He had a right to be angry, but this was out of line.

"Believe me, I would rather not have sex than get in bed with you again, but that doesn't change why I'm here."

"I thought you didn't want to argue?" he sneered.

"I don't," she retorted, before sighing heavily, this was not going to plan, "Logan, the reason why I came here today was to tell you that I'm pregnant."

"No!" Logan exclaimed, his face becoming red with anger, "You are not pregnant."

"Whether you believe me or not, it doesn't change the fact that I am pregnant."

"We were safe," Logan responded, trying to contain his anger, "Are you sure? Those home test kits aren't one hundred percent accurate."

"Logan, I went to the doctor. I am pregnant, almost six weeks. That puts it to the night we first had sex."

Only a year earlier, to talk so frankly about sex would have been unheard of for Rory. The mere mention of it would have made her blush, but it was too late for cowering behind euphemisms. This was the real world and someone had tipped a bucket of ice-water over her.

"So what are you going to do?" Logan asked finally.

"I don't know what I'm going to do," Rory replied, suddenly exhausted.

"Well you're going to have to come up with something quickly because in 8 months you're going to pop out a screaming, wet little human."

"Gee thanks for the support."

"Or you could have an abortion."

"I don't know if I could do that."

"Dad's not going to happy. This is going to ruin everything. If you want to keep it, we're going to have get married soon or people will work what's going on. Oh God, who have you told already? You'll have to tell them to keep it quiet."

"God Logan, can you think of something other than saving face?" Rory finally exploded, "Like, maybe how this us effecting me?"

"I am thinking about how this will effect you," Logan shouted back, "This baby will effect your dreams, your career too."

"You know what Logan? I cam here out of some weird obligation to tell you that I'm pregnant. I don't need you to tell me about how this is going to effect your life because, take a good look, you're not the one who's pregnant. The only thing that could have been worse is if you had given me a lecture on safe sex."

"That can be arranged."

"I won't be sticking around for it."

And with that Rory stormed out of the room. She strode passed the two boys who had been playing X-box, gaping in her wake. She paused in front of Finn.

"I take it you overhead?" she remarked seeing his stunned expression.

"Rory –" he began.

"Just, don't tell anyone, at least not yet," she interrupted him, one hand raised to stop him saying whatever he was about to say.

"Sure," he said softly, his concern for her obvious in his eyes, "Not a soul."

--

AN: That is my last update for this year. I hope you will all have a happy and safe holiday season. See you in the New Year!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Gilmore Girls, actors, characters, plots, etc, that would be the wonderful people at WB. Although if I did, I'm pretty sure they'd be some big changes coughChadcough. Anyway if you do feel inclined to sue me, some people have strange urges and we must accept them for who they are, I'm currently flat broke so all you will get is a used textbook, on organic chemistry.

**AN:** I'm back! Yay! Hope you all had a very lovely holiday season. For all you Rogan fans out there, I believe Logan will finally make to Australian television this Saturday, so watch out, so there maybe more accurate Logans and maybe a Rogan from me in the future. But as always, my first GG love with be Tristan and Trory, so on with the show…

**Photoboothromance:** Thank you for reading. Logan will find out in due time, I've decided Rory's too scared/embarrassed to admit the one-night-stand to certain people, so it might take a little while

**Bethany Inc:** I'm sure Logan's a really nice guy, but I'm yet to meet him so he can be mean until I'm otherwise notified. Can't say I've ever seen anyone throw a hissy fit and still look pretty while doing that, it's like a law of physics or something. As to the identity of Rory's baby, I haven't decided the logistics of that yet, sorry.

**Rish:** Thanks! Hmm, there might be a turnaround in who exactly is Mr Nice Guy… scroll down for more! Hope you had a happy holiday too.

**LoVe23:** Thank you for your lovely reviews and messages! It's the new year, actually we're well into a new year, I can't believe it's '06 already, '05 went by really quickly for me. Anyway I hope you had a joyous and safe Christmas and New Year. Best Wishes for '06!

**Finnlover:** Hope you had a safe and very happy holiday too. I can't reveal the father yet, but it will be happening very, very soon.

**Fallen Heart:** Truth be told, I only wrote Logan into this story because I needed a sometimes-jerk-sometimes-nice boyfriend for Rory and Logan was easy since everyone already knew about him, so I'm sorry if he's not what he really is. But then again, this is fiction, so I could just as easily write that Logan is a giant, human worm with tattered wings and keeps repeating that he's from Transylvannia and only speaks with a fake French accent… I'm weird and proud of it…

**Emily:** Thanks for reading and pushing the blue button! I love that you wrote Logan reacted like a meaniehead! I love it (I sound like a broken record!) Anyway, I haven't heard meaniehead in so long, brought back memories… good times!

**FairyGirl07:** I'm glad I did not offend you, now to keep the unoffending of you going… hmm, I might struggle, but I'll give it a good shot. Okay, I'm a very weird mood, I think I'll just move on. Hope you had a very happy holiday season, it's still kind of going for me, I've got a few months holiday before I have to be coherent and functional again, yay! Thanks for reviewing.

**Yourlastkiss:** I like your username! Thank you for reading my lil ole story! I'm glad you like it. The father is still undecided, I've got to decide who was where when the deed was done.

**GGluvr1987:** That's okay, don't worry about the late review… sorry about the late updating! Christmas is a very crazy time, people's heads start spinning weird directions after a while, or that could just be the egg-nog and tia maria kicking in. (Drink responsibly and not at all if your under-age!) Thank you for reading and reviewing.

**JavaJunkieAddict:** I'm updating! Sorry for taking so long, I took a little break for the holiday season. I was going to at least write up chapters while I was away, but I didn't even have time to do that! Hope the new chapter is worth the wait…

**Soulmates-exist:** Don't apologise for reading and reviewing my story, I love that, so you needn't be sorry at all, ever, instead I thank you muchly for taking the time. Do you have a hotmail account? Sometimes those accounts automatically put emails into the junk mail box if it doesn't recognise the sender. Ohh another Aussie! Hello my friend (Australians are automatically my friends, sometimes I'm a blind patriot, but I love Australia!). Are you from VIC, NSW, QLD, WA, NT, SA, TAS or ACT? I love Vic's the most, cos I'm a Vic too, but it's okay if your not… this is really random and I'm starting to scare myself, so I'm going move along now… Thanks for taking the time to read my story and reviewing

_The chapter is for everyone... Thank you for sticking around and still reading my story even though it's been a few weeks since my last update, I hope you enjoy it…_

Chapter 11 

She had been burning with the need to tell someone, but she had promised to wait until Rory was ready to tell people. Even so, she was desperate just to be able to talk to someone, someone she could depend upon, someone like Luke. He had been a source of comfort since the rift between her and Rory had stated. With his gruff manner, dependability and supply of coffee, becoming the most stable, important person in Lorelai's life. She needed him now more than ever. Lorelai's wallow in self-pity was jarred to a halt by the sound of the telephone ringing.

"Is it true?" demanded the person on the other end before Lorelai could even start one of her trademark greetings.

"Is what true, Mom?" Lorelai asked warily, recognising the voice.

"Please tell me this is just a horrid rumour? Rory can't be pregnant," Emily begged.

"No, mom, it's true," Lorelai replied with a heavy sigh.

"Well it would have been nice if you or Rory had had the decency to call and give me some kind of warning instead of hearing it from Rachel Huntzberger, Logan's mother. She also told me that Logan and Rory are no longer together."

"Mom – ," Lorelai tried to interrupt, but she was cut off.

"It seems I'm out of town for just one week and the world collapses in on itself."

"Heaven forbid you are out of town for two whole weeks," Lorelai muttered sarcastically, "Then the world would stop revolving, the sun would burn out and time would run backwards."

"Lorelai!"

"Look, mom, you called, you complained, you conquered, it can be your motto, what else do you want?"

"Damage control," Emily answered simply.

"Damage control of what?"

"Rachel Huntzberger and I have concerns about what will happen to Rory and Logan if this news gets out into the public."

"You mean you and Rachel are worried about how this will effect your precious reputations," Lorelai shot back angrily.

"Rory is your daughter, you could at least try to considered all the consequences of her actions, you of all people should know what it's like to be on the receiving end of nasty gossip."

"That's brilliant mother, attacking me. Are you really that desperate to stay part of the DAR and the country club?"

"Lorelai, I honestly don't care what your opinion is, I just called to inform you of my soiree that is being held this Saturday evening, to which you are as of this moment, invited to. Rory and Logan will be seen in public together. They are officially still together and will be until we announce the pregnancy after which Logan, being a true gentleman, will propose to Rory."

"And do the happy couple know of this?"

"That does not matter. What needs to be done, must be done."

"How about the truth? Rory and Logan break up and then she finds out she is pregnant?"

"Too many questions will be asked."

"Such as?"

"Such as, why did Rory and Logan break up?"

"He's an ass."

"He's a Huntzberger."

"And that makes it alright?"

"That makes it whatever the Huntzbergers want it to be," Emily explained with a sigh.

She didn't want to admit it, but the Huntzbergers were too powerful for the Gilmores. She had always hoped for a merger between the two families, especially since she had rumblings that some members of the DAR were being asked to step down. If she was associated with Rachel Huntzberger, her position would be assured.

"I've had enough of you trying to manipulate Rory into improving your own social standing," Lorelai said, seeing right through her mother.

"And I've had enough of you trying to sabotage any relationship I could ever have with my granddaughter."

"I've got better things to do than argue with you, I was just about to paint my nails when you called. What do you think, burnt sienna or puce?" Lorelai asked sarcastically

"Loralie, how can you joke? This is all your fault!" exclaimed Emily Gilmore angrily.

"Let's not sugar coat anything now, shall we?"

"This is not time for your brand of humour," scolded her mother.

"Right, but it's the time for yelling at me, who, no thanks to you, wasn't able to be a mother to Rory and she was in your good graces when she went out and got pregnant. First your daughter, now your granddaughter, hmm… Is it just me or is there a pattern forming. Mom, have you ever considered that you might have something to do with it?"

And with that Loralie hung up, she stood trembling for a full ten minutes unable to believe she had just said that to Emily. Of course she would have to see her mother this weekend, but if only to save her daughter from Emily's clutches.

--

The dress was absolutely beautiful. Cornflower blue silk. Strapless bodice. A-line skirt to her knees. She stared at her reflection, at her still-flat stomach. It wouldn't be too long before she started to show. A sharp knock at the door, brought her back to the present.

"Come in," she called, moving quickly to her dressing table, she picked up a simple silver necklace she had chosen earlier.

"Wow, you look beautiful."

Rory turned sharply, shocked to see Logan standing in front of her, looking at her with open admiration and not the slightest hint of anger.

"Logan," she started, unsure of what to do or say.

"It's okay," he smiled reassuringly.

Crossing the room, he took the necklace from her hands and quickly clasped it around her neck. His fingers brushed lightly against the nape of her neck and she shivered involuntarily. There were sparks, sparks that she had thought were long dead between Logan and herself.

"I was completely out of line about the pregnancy and I am completely and truly sorry," Logan apologised, "And I hope you will be able to forgive me."

"Logan, I –," Rory began, her expression clearly surprised and confused.

"No, Rory," Logan silenced her, placing a finger to her lips, "I want you to think about it. Tell me what you feel when you're ready. The night is young, let's enjoy it."

Logan offered her his arm, which she accepted, completely amazed by the change in his behaviour. Here was the man she had first been attracted to. She wondered what had made him change.

--

He couldn't see the point of being here. Yes, it was a Gilmore event, so maybe Rory might be around, but was it really necessary for him to be here too, given his entire family already was. He couldn't remember the last time his half-siblings, parents and grandfather were in the same place at the same time. It was Arabelle's fault, he decided. She had a certain knack for getting him into these situations, situations he had no escape from.

"Stop blaming Arabelle," an older man said, seeing the young man scowling, the amusement obvious in his tone.

"Can you honestly say you want to be in the same place as William and Cecilia Du Gray? You can barely cope with being in the same zip codes, Gramps."

To this Janlen Du Gray, grandfather to Tristan and Arabelle Du Gray, laughed heartily.

"If it means I can watch you squirm, it's worth it, my boy," Janlen replied, grinning at his grandson.

"Gee, I feel so loved," Tristan muttered to himself, his grandfather heard him, but chose to ignore the comment.

"It can only get better," Janlen said, sagely, "Now go mingle. Wouldn't want the ladies to think that you've become anti-social, imagine the gossip."

Janlen gave his grandson a friendly push in the general direction of the other people at the party. Tristan was starting to worry him, he sensed his grandson was keeping secrets and he doubted that these were the petty kind.

Tristan made a steady circuit of the party. He walked slowly enough to be noticed and his presence acknowledged, but fast enough to not get engaged in conversations he wouldn't be able to get out of. Rounding another corner, he came across a sight he hadn't seen in years. Tucked away in an empty corner of a quieter room, a girl was curled up in an armchair, a thick book open on her lap.

"What are you reading?" Tristan asked.

"Pride and Prejudice," the girl answered without looking up.

"Haven't you read that a thousand times already?"

"And it's yet to loose it's magic," she said, finally looking up, "Anyway you're one to talk, you read Romeo and Juliet every week."

"I do not read Romeo and Juliet every week," Tristan replied crossly, "In fact I haven't read it in years."

"The first step is admitting you have a problem," the girl said, smirking.

She slid off the chair and made her way towards him. Reaching out a hand, she fixed the collar of his shirt.

"Thanks, mom," Tristan remarked sarcastically.

"Whatever, Tristan," she answered flippantly.

"So, Krissy the Snob is here, is that why you're hiding?"

"I'm not hiding," she replied adamantly as she looped her arm through Tristan's, "And I didn't know that Miss Bitch was here."

"Mhmm," Tristan answered vaguely, leading her towards the main ballroom.

"I need a drink," she sighed dramatically.

"Nothing with alcohol," Tristan warned.

"Yes, dad," she returned sarcastically.

"I'm serious," Tristan replied, indeed looking very serious, "I don't want you involved in that stuff, at least not until you're legal."

"You drank when you were my age, in fact you started when you were still in elementary school."

"I had a fucked up childhood, something I don't want you to have."

"But, you turned out okay."

"Just don't look too closely," Tristan murmured.

"Tris –," worry coloured her tone.

"No, leave it," he answered with a half-smile, but she could see the strain in his eyes.

--

She longed for escape, for just one moment alone. From the moment Logan had escorted her down the stairs, she hadn't even had one moment by herself. Either one of her grandparents or Logan was always at her side. People were constantly trying to engage her in small talk. She caught glimpses of her mother, but somehow she couldn't get to her.

"Rory, what do you think?"

She started, hearing her name, she blinked rapidly, trying to focus on the three women standing in front on her. Each was dressed in a different shade of lavender, their hair perfectly curled, their eyes staring expectantly at her.

"Pardon?" she asked weakly, ashamed at being caught unawares.

"The country club spring ball? The colour scheme?" one of the women prompted, seemingly unperturbed by her lapse in concentration.

"Uh, lavender?" Rory half-asked, half-stated.

The three women began chatting quickly, almost as if they had never needed her input. Holding in a sigh, Rory turned to Logan.

"I'm going to the bathroom," she lied, whispering in his ear.

She excused herself from the group before he could respond, hoping to make a quick exit. Weaving quickly past various other groups, her eyes darted about, on the lookout for Lorelai and Emily. The first, out of comfort and the latter for survival. Unfortunately, her mother seemed to be in a serious conversation with her grandfather.

Feeling deflated, she moved to the drinks table. Her hand hovered by the champagne glasses, but as if on cue, she felt her stomach clench and she resigned herself to a glass of non-alcoholic punch. Taking a sip of the too sweet liquid she lent against the table and gazed about the room. She couldn't see Logan and she was quietly thankful for that. The unexpected turn-around in his attitude had caught her off-guard and she needed time to think about what that meant.

She wasn't so naïve to think that Logan had changed all by himself, no doubt her grandmother had had hand in it. She and Logan's family had probably hatched some sort plan for Logan and herself. And it was nice that there was a plan. Plans made her feel secure, impulsiveness did not sit well with her.

A flash of blonde caught her eye and she turned to see a sight that left her speechless and floundering once more. Tristan Du Gray was walking towards her, a blonde woman on his arm. He smiled down at her, a gentle, affectionate smile. She said something that made him laugh, flashing his perfect teeth. His response made her giggle and place a kiss on his cheek.

Rory gasped involuntarily, just a few days earlier, Tristan had sat on her mother's couch. They had talked and she had thought him to be a genuine, open person, a friend even, someone she could trust. But somehow he had managed to leave out a very crucial detail. He had a girl friend, a pretty blonde girl friend.

"Rory," Tristan smiled at her winningly, as he and his girlfriend reached the drinks table.

"Tristan," she returned, keeping her tone as cool as possible.

"I want you to meet someone very special to me," Tristan replied, his smile faltering at her tone, "Rory this is my sister, Arabelle. Arabelle, Rory Gilmore."

And now she felt like a right royal cow. She should have known, Paris had her about Arabelle. Not to mention, Arabelle did look fifteen and Rory had no doubt that Tristan was smart enough not to date a minor, much less his own sister.

"Hi," Rory greeted the younger woman, forcing a smile to hide her embarrassment.

"Hello," Arabelle replied with a polite smile.

"So how are you doing?" Tristan asked, handing a glass of punch to his sister.

"I'm fine, I guess," Rory answered.

"Good," he nodded.

A hush fell over the three. Rory stared at her feet, Arabelle sipped her punch, polite as ever, and Tristan looked confusedly from one girl to the other.

"So, Arabelle loves to read," Tristan stated, after what seemed like an eternity.

Rory looked at him strangely, unsure of what he was implying while Tristan's sister glared at him as if he had revealed her deepest secrets.

"If I remember correctly, Rory, you were particularly fond of books too," Tristan continued the stilted, one-sided conversation.

"I still do," Rory answered, "Love books, that is."

"Good… are you reading anything at the moment?"

"Vanity Fair… again."

"Well, Arabelle's reading Pride and Prejudice… again," Tristan contributed, smiling affectionately at his sister, who pointedly ignored him.

"Tristan's reading Romeo and Juliet… again," Arabelle remarked, causing Tristan to blush furiously.

"Really?" Rory asked, genuinely interested, especially if it made Tristan blush.

"I like Shakespeare," he shrugged awkwardly, "And I'm not reading Romeo and Juliet, I'm reading Twelfth Night."

"Whatever," Arabelle replied dismissively, "Oh look, William and Cecilia have finally pulled their heads out of each others asses and have noticed that Gramps is here."

"Shit," Tristan muttered under his breath, before reddening, "Sorry, Rory."

"Don't go play Superman, Tris," Arabelle begged, a hand on her brother's arm, "You shouldn't have to save the world everytime."

"If I don't, whole will? You?" he asked his sister, there was an edge in his tone that made Rory feel uncomfortable.

"No," Arabelle shook her head, before continuing flippantly, "It would add colour to my life."

"I'll buy you some paint," Tristan replied shortly.

He smiled apologetically at Rory before walking off to prevent more Du Gray family drama.

"So how do you know my brother?" Arabelle asked after a moment, at last showing some interest in Rory.

Rory looked at Tristan's half-sister in surprise. She didn't think she had been a significant part of Tristan's life, but she had thought, considering his close relationship with Arabelle, Tristan would have at least mentioned her to his sister.

"I went to Chilton," she replied a little warily.

"But you don't hate Tristan?" Arabelle asked surprised.

"No, why would I hate Tristan?"

"Everyone I meet who knew Tristan from Chilton hate him, except Paris, but they have a weird love-to-hate-each-other thing going on."

"I didn't think anyone hated Tristan."

"Oh, not publicly. Everyone pretends to love him, but it's not his fault he has all the connections," Arabelle replied matter-of-fact.

"Wow," Rory breathed.

"Someone threw a glass of water at me once, when they found out I was his sister. Most girls he dated at Chilton hate him because he broke their hearts. I guess you were a lucky one. But Tristan won't go breaking any more hearts now."

"Why not?"

"He's got Ivory."

"Ivory Lancaster. His girlfriend."

"Tristan has a girlfriend?"

"It's only been a month, but it's serious. I think they'll get married. I mean, I really hope they will. They make such a cute couple," gushed Arabelle.

"I had no idea," Rory murmured, she felt a twinge of jealousy once more.

"They met in a coffee shop at Stanford," Arabelle continued, seemingly unaware the effect of her words were having on Rory, "A modern day romance. She was coming out of the cafe, he was going in, she spilt her coffee all over them both, he took her back to his dorm to clean up and they fell in love."

"It does sound serious."

"It is. And she's saving herself for marriage and he's waiting. You know what that means."

"What?"

"If Tristan doesn't sleep with a girl he's dating, he loves her," Arabelle concluded.

"What are you two yakking about?" Tristan interrupted them, his smile and warm greeting suggested he had been successful in heading off the next world war.

"Oh, just about you," Arabelle replied grinning.

"Oh, yeah?" Tristan replied with an easy smirk.

"And Ivory," Arabelle added, the smirk on Tristan's face slipped and he glanced hurriedly at Rory.

"Apparently you two make such a cute couple," Rory remarked, the smile that graced her lips was clearly forced.

"Arabelle, would you excuse us?" Tristan stated more than asked.

He didn't wait for a response before snatching up Rory's hand and pulling her outside into an empty courtyard.

"Rory, I –," began Tristan, but she cut him off.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend?" she demanded.

"I wanted to, but…"

"But what? Hmm? Did you think I wasn't going to find out? I mean you come here and I see you with some girl on your arm and I think 'That bastard, not telling me he is with someone'."

"You thought Arabelle was my girlfriend?" Tristan asked, confused.

"But she turns out to be your sister," Rory continued her rant, "Which is perfectly okay, and in fact, I did know you have a sister."

"Paris," Tristan murmured to himself.

"And then your sister tells that you do actually have a girlfriend and that it's serious. By the way, the way Arabelle was going about her, I'd be worried that she is more in love with your girlfriend than you are."

"Rory, I can explain –,"

"You didn't think to explain when you came into my house and sat on my sofa and acted all mature and grown up? Just when I really needed a friend and I was beginning to think that could be you."

"Do you really think that that would have been the right time to tell you? Hmm? You told me that you had just broken up with your boyfriend. I didn't really think you wanted to hear about my relationship at that time."

"Ohh, it's a 'relationship' now…" Rory mocked.

"Oh, grow up, Rory!" Tristan exclaimed, disgusted at her sudden lack of maturity, "What was I meant to say? 'Oh, Rory, I'm sorry hear about you breaking up with what's-his-face and finding out you're pregnant, thought you might like to hear about Ivory, my girlfriend. She's a great girl, smart, funny and did I mention she's a model?' Is that what you wanted to know?"

"I don't know what I expecting from you, but it's not what I got," Rory replied, trying not to be intimidated by Tristan's rage.

Sensing her fear, Tristan turned away abruptly, trying to regain control of his emotions that were running riot through him. An uneasy silence descended, neither wanting to surrender or attack.

"What did you say about me being your friend?" Tristan asked curiously, remembering her earlier comment.

"I just thought I could trust you. Even at Chilton, I thought we could've been friends."

Rory shrugged uncomfortably, wishing she hadn't said anything and that he hadn't brought it up. She couldn't stand the way he would ask her a simple question and she would ramble in response. It was like she couldn't stop talking when he was around. She hated that she revealed so much to him each time, leaving her more and more exposed. She didn't want to be exposed to Tristan Du Gray, she didn't want him to know her weaknesses. Tristan Du Gray had too much power over her and she had given him that power.

"You said you hated me," he reminded her.

"You called me Mary," Rory replied.

"I think there is a difference between being described innocent and being told you're the bane of somebody's existence," the edge returned to his tone.

"I'm sorry for saying I hated you, I was naïve and impulsive," Rory replied, genuinely apologetic.

"Yeah and obviously some things don't change," Tristan murmured softly, but Rory caught it and she was about to respond when someone else entered the courtyard.

"Rory? What's going on out here?" Lorelai asked worried, approaching them, she had seen them talking and possibly yelling at each other.

"Nothing, mom, it's nothing," Rory shot Tristan a look, daring him to contradict her.

"Tristan?" Lorelai asked, catching the look, but not knowing the meaning behind it.

"We were just discussing some thing," Tristan responded quickly, "Whether voting should be compulsory. Like they say, never discuss politics or religion. Anyway, I should be going now. Bye Rory, Lorelai."

"Well, okay, bye," Lorelai replied as Tristan left them in the courtyard.

Lorelai waited for Rory explain what was going on, but her daughter said nothing, fiddling with a silver bracelet around her wrist. Rory concentrated on counting the links, trying to ignore her mother's searching gaze.

"And the plot thickens," Lorelai gave a half-hearted attempt at humour to diffuse the palpable tension in the air.

Still Rory said nothing.

"Rory, I know you're keeping secrets from me, and as much as I want to pretend nothing's going on, it's becoming harder and harder to ignore it. I'm your mother and I know we've had our difficulties, but I love you and you know you can talk to me about anything."

"I know," Rory responded with a sigh, "I've just got a lot on my mind and I really need to get back to Yale."

"Okay, I guess," Lorelai answered, hiding her disappointment, she had really hoped that Rory would open up to her.

"I'm going to go see if Logan's ready to leave yet, he said he'd drive me back."

"Tonight?"

"Yeah, I've got a lot of stuff to do."

"Right, I guess you have to go then. Bye Rory."

"Bye mom."

And with that Rory ducked back into the house, leaving her mother alone outside. Lorelai watched her daughter leave and with each step she felt her heart grow heavier. There had been a time when she had known everything about Rory. She knew she couldn't keep Rory close forever, but she didn't expect there to be so much pain in the void between them.

--

AN: Boy that was a looong chapter, my hands hurt! Not only that, it was pretty hard to get back into the swing of things after a couple of weeks off, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway.

AN: This week is the week of the flame, so I want you to press the little blue button and flame me as hard as you can! Biggest flame will win a prize… drum roll A flame-thrower, woohoo! I'm just kidding, you can have an empty packet of Tim Tams, you'll have to pay for postage. Alternatively you can be really boring and just leave a regular review and you can have an unopened packet of Tim Tams, postage not inclusive. Reviews are kind of like Tim Tams, they come in all shapes and sizes, filled with yummy goodness and are perfect with hot chocolate…


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Gilmore Girls, actors, characters, plots, etc, that would be the wonderful people at WB. Although if I did, I'm pretty sure they'd be some big changes coughChadcough. Anyway if you do feel inclined to sue me, some people have strange urges and we must accept them for who they are, I'm currently flat broke so all you will get is a used textbook, on organic chemistry.

**AN:** Okay so there were a few inquiries as to what a **Tim Tam** was exactly, so I put something up on my profile page if you are interested. Also on my profile page is my opinion of Logan, Finn and Colin (they finally made it to Australia) and my thoughts of **Logan vs Tristan**, again if you're interested, check it out.

**Emmy:** Thank you reading and reviewing. I just realised I made two 'model' characters in this story, I'm starting to get stale. Anyway, I'm glad you enjoyed it, I want T/R to be together too and since this is a Trory, it will happen! I've given up on being subversive…

**Rish: **I don't know about Ivory but, Rory in the real GG is starting to annoy me, so I need an outlet… Anyway I'm glad you missed my story, I guess I must be doing something right!

**GGluvr1987:** For Tim Tams, see my profile page. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I thought the sister-loves-Rory plot line has been well covered in many other stories, thought I'd give something else a go.

**Bethany Inc:** I agree with, I like Tristan better because there is more range to write about him. Although, if this is because Tristan left GG, I would rather they kept him and sent Logan off to military school. Speaking of Logan, he finally made it to Australia and if you want to read what I thought of him compared with Tristan, look up my profile page.

**Twin of a HP freak:** Thanks for reading. I'm sorry that you found my story awkward, perhaps you could be more specific about where exactly it was awkward, so I can try to improve. I read your fan fic and I have to admit, I'm not a fan of Rory/Dean stories and it's just my opinion, but I prefer dialogue that's written like a less like a script and more like a story. Keep on writing.

**Mackey Pac**: The identity of the father is a surprise, anything I say will give it away, so you'll have to wait and see, I think it'll be revealed in the next couple of chapters. This is a trory so Tristan and Rory will have a some kind of a happy ending.

**Photoboothromance:** I'm sorry to have pissed you off, I promise you, that was not my intention. We've passed the halfway mark now (believe it or not!) so in a few more chapters, things will be alright in Trory-world!

**Finnlover:** I'm so glad you loved it and I'm glad you thought it was realistic, that was kind of what I was hoping for. Thanks for reading.

**LoVe23:** Thank you for reading and reviewing. Sorry to hear that you were unwell over Christmas, hope you feel better now.

**FairyGirl07:** I'm glad you like Shades of Grey, I was feeling bad about neglecting my other stories, but I'm concentrating on one at a time. I live for the positive response!

**GilmoreAtHeart74:** I'm not sure where I'm going either, but I do have a plan, at least for the story, life's a whole different matter. Anyway, I'm glad to have you aboard for the ride. As for Tim Tams, check out my profile page.

**Omeomy:** I'm slightly confused about my last AN too, so I completely understand your confusion… I'm a weird person. Moving on, thank you for taking the time to read and review, it's greatly appreciated.

Fallen Heart: Have a virtual Tim Tam, we had a bit of miscommunication, but that's okay, that's what the internet is, one giant miscommunication… I think I need to take my meds… Anyway I'm glad you are enjoying my little story and thank you for reviewing.

Dotty: I didn't even know Logan's mum/mom's name was 'Shira'. Do you think I should change it to the right name, for the sake of posterity? Anyway I'm updating, I really don't want to be accused of murder…

_The chapter is for …anyone who wants it!_

Chapter 12 

In brief snapshots of time, it was so easy to pretend that life was simple. That the most difficult decision to be made was between the plain or the buttered popcorn, one got boring after a while the other made you parched. That the worst thing that could happen was missing the train, there was always another soon after. The harshest thing someone could say to you was that you weren't invited to their birthday, but then again you were five years old then and you've long since moved on.

There were other moments like this, such as watching a lone butterfly in the still courtyard dance under the bare trees, bright green buds dotted all over, just waiting to burst open into new leaves. The sunlight that flittered through the windows, though still wintry, warmed with hint of spring just around the corner. The scent of musty first editions in a lost alcove of a library or of fresh, brewed coffee in your boyfriend's suite…

"So, Rory," Logan began, setting a mug filled with decaf-coffee down in front of her.

They were alone in his suite, Finn and Colin had left after being on the receiving end of a meaningful glare from Logan.

"Ugh, I can't believe how awful decaf tastes," Rory exclaimed, taking a sip from the mug.

The few days after Logan's turnaround had been perfect. He had become the perfect, doting boyfriend, bringing her coffee, decaf of course, every morning, walking her to her lectures, even cancelling his dates to be with her. If there was one thing great about falling pregnant, it was finding out how wonderful and supportive a guy Logan is. Outwardly, Rory couldn't have been happier, considering her situation, but inside, she was dying and it was all because of another blonde haired man.

Tristan Du Gray. There were constant reminders of him everywhere. The Stanford shirt, which she had discovered she couldn't sleep without it, was the most obvious, but there were little things too. She had been in the cafeteria and she saw a guy smirk, exactly the way Tristan smirked. In the library, the book next to the one she was looking for was written by someone with the last name Du Gray. In a café where they yell out your name when your order comes up, someone called for a 'Tristan'. Browsing in a bookshop, her eyes had been drawn to a copy of Romeo and Juliet. It was as if the whole world was out to get her.

"Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about something," Logan continued completely unaware of her wandering thoughts, "I was talking to my parents and – "

"Did they have a good time at grandma's last Saturday?" Rory interrupted anxiously, "I mean you told me they were there, but I didn't see them and I totally forgot to ask you if they did? Have a nice time, that is?"

"They had a great time, I think," Logan eyed Rory strangely, wondering what had suddenly gotten into her, "I didn't ask them, but I will if you want me to."

"But I thought you said you spoke to them?"

"I did, but that's not what we spoke about."

"Okay…"

"Well, as I was saying, I spoke to my parents, about us and you and the baby and they have some concerns…"

"Such as?" Rory prompted warily.

"Well, I can't – I mean, we can't have an illegitimate child so therefore we would have to get married… some time soon."

"Oh," Rory whispered, feeling her heart getting heavy, she had been dreading this conversation.

"But I'm only twenty-two and you're twenty-one and I have to admit, I never pictured myself married at twenty-two. Actually, I never really thought much about marriage at all. I mean I have a hard enough time dealing with the whole boyfriend-girlfriend thing as it is."

"So, you're saying, you don't want to get married?" Rory asked slowly.

"I'm just not ready to commit to such a huge step in my life."

"I don't understand – "

"Rory, I love you, I really, honestly do," Logan said, very sincerely, "And even saying that aloud scares me, but that's okay, because it's true. Rory, I do care a lot about you and you and I are completely different to any relationship I've ever been in before."

"Logan – "

"No, let me finish. I do want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to marry you, but I'm too young, we're too young to get married right now."

"But, I thought you said that – didn't you just say – wait – what?"

"Okay, I'll be very frank, okay?"

"Please."

"Rory, I want to marry you one day. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but I can only be with you if there is no baby, right now."

"You want me to have an abortion?"

"Uh, yeah."

"I can't believe this!" Rory exclaimed, standing up so quickly that her chair tipped backwards.

"Rory, please – "

He rushed to right the chair, even though he didn't touch her, Rory shrank away from him.

"No, Logan, don't," she said lifting a hand to stop his response, "You can't say that you want to spend the rest of lives together and then say you don't want to get married, least of all ask me to get an abortion!"

"Rory, you're 21. You're at Yale. Did you really imagine yourself pregnant at this age? Married?" Logan demanded angrily, he took a deep breath to calm himself before continuing, "Rory, I know it sounds awful, having an abortion, but we will be together and then we'll finish our degrees, start careers and when we're ready, we can get married and have kids and everything…"

Rory sat back down, gaping at her so-called perfect boyfriend, unable to comprehend what he was saying.

"What if I don't want to have an abortion?" she demanded.

"Then unfortunately, we can't be together."

"Well, it's a good thing you might not be the father then," Rory exclaimed.

As soon as she said it, she mentally slapped her forehead, hard. There was a certain way these things should be announced and blurting them out unceremoniously and in the heat of the moment, certainly was not the proper way.

"What?" Logan asked, his tone quiet, yet Rory could hear the anger in it.

"When I was in New York, I slept with another guy," Rory admitted, feeling a surge of guilt and resentment

"Wow. Wow, this is absolutely unbelievable," Logan began to laugh incredulously at the idea, "Is there anyone else you want to tell me about? Any more guys who could be the father?"

"You bastard! You have no right to act hurt," Rory gasped, shrinking away from him as if he'd slapped her.

"No? Don't I?" Logan exclaimed, "You tell me your pregnant, what am I supposed to do, but assume that I am the father? You are Rory Gilmore, you're practically virginal, or so I thought."

"That is completely uncalled for."

"We had a whole freaking fight on sex and having sex before you went to New York and then guess what? She, who didn't want it, is getting it left, right and centre. So much for, not being ready to take that step in out 'relationship'."

"And I wasn't ready to take our relationship to that level then."

"What changed? You go to some orgy in New York? Hmm? You hate it when I'm with other girls, but you go and cheat on me. Now you're pregnant. Perfect."

"How dare you! I did not go to an orgy. I slept with one guy, just one guy. And as for cheating on you, you broke up with me before I went to New York, we were not together and therefore I did not cheat on you. And do you want to know why I decided to have sex with you?"

"Why?" Logan exclaimed angrily.

"Out of guilt," she answered simply, "Not out of want or love or anything. I actually felt guilty for sleeping with someone else, so we had sex."

It was Logan's turn to gape disbelievingly.

"Oh, and let me tell you, you ain't worth the hype," Rory added.

She stood up calmly, smoothed her skirt once, turned neatly on her heal and walked out of the suite with her head held high. The damage was done and it was completely irreversible. No matter what happened now, she and Logan could never be together again. She forced herself not to pause, not even for a second, for a moment's hesitation would have been enough to break her resolve. Never in her twenty-one years had she ever spoken like that to anyone. So frankly, so harshly, without a second thought. Rory felt as if she was floating but yet burdened, she had said everything she needed to say however, she didn't feel free.

--

Walking away from Logan, the passage of time blurred. It was as if one moment she was closing the door to his suite and the next she was standing on the porch of her childhood home. Once more she had returned to her safe haven, to her mother, and instinct so basic that it could not be refused, she needed her mother.

"Rory?" Lorelai greeted, coming out of the house, she had thought she had heard a car pull up in the driveway, "What's with the zombie impersonation? Oh please tell me they're not remaking 'Dawn of the Dead' again?"

"Mom," Rory whispered, a single tear slid down her cheek and with it she lost composure that she had carried from Logan's.

Lorelai's maternal instincts kicked in and she rushed to pull her daughter into a much-needed hug. Drawing Rory into the house, she helped her daughter to the sofa. The first tear was joined by another and another, and each was another pinprick to Lorelai's heart, she couldn't bear to see her daughter in pain.

"Tell me what's wrong?" Lorelai murmured, rubbing her daughter's back, comforting her.

"Logan wants me to have an abortion," he daughter whispered through her tears.

"That bastard!" Lorelai gasped, her blood hot with anger.

"His parents want us to get married," Rory continued.

Her mother's anger grew to include Emily and the Huntzbergers. How dare they dictate what Rory should do!

"I think it's all over for Logan and I," Rory concluded sadly.

"It's okay," Lorelai whispered, hugging her daughter tightly, "Logan was an ass, completely undeserving of someone as beautiful and intelligent and kind as you. But we have each other and whatever you choose to do, I will support you."

"Thank you," Rory murmured gratefully.

"I think this calls for a good wallow," Lorelai announced, "Lots of ice cream and chocolate, Willy Wonka and the Chocolate factory and then Casablanca, maybe Gone with the Wind, too."

"I can't, I have to get back to school," Rory interrupted with a sad smile, she could think of nothing better to do than be with her mother, but she couldn't keep missing lectures like this.

"Not even a bit of ice cream?" Lorelai asked, holding two fingers apart to show how little.

She had two essays that had been sitting on her desk for a week, her intention had been to finish the drafts by this week, but she had done absolutely nothing, she couldn't even remember the topics. There were notes, borrowed and photocopied from a couple of her more generous fellow students, of the missed lectures, she needed to go over them thoroughly, but at this rate, they are more likely to grow mould than be read. On the other hand, she needed some down time. Since the fight with Logan, she had felt hollow inside and she really needed to spend some time with her mother, only she could make her feel better.

"Okay," Rory agreed, "A very short wallow. Two scoops of ice cream, and the Oompa Loompa scene."

"Good," Lorelai nodded, happy that her daughter was taking her moment, how ever short, to herself, "You find the spot in the movie, I'll get the ice cream."

Lorelai went off to do just that, while Rory went to their dvd stand. After rifling through for the right dvd and sliding it into the player, she smiled, fondly taking in the ridiculous Hello Kitty-shaped structure, complete with pink bow, it limited their selection of dvd's but Lorelai couldn't walk passed it in the shop. The room was filled with various knick knacks, mismatching furniture, the tall lamp in the corner was actually a giant candy cane, countless photos in photo frames that were hand picked to match the photo, all worked together, making it a little slice of heaven for the two Gilmore women.

"So, what was up with you and Tristan?" Lorelai asked, coming back into the room with two bowls of ice cream, "I wanted to ask you at Emily's soiree, but bailed faster than bucket in a sinking boat."

Rory froze, her mother had broached another topic she wasn't ready to cover yet.

"I mean one minute he's your new best friend, shoulder-to-cry-on, a regular SNAG and then bam (!), you have a fight and he walks out then you walk out leaving me with a lot of explaining to do to your grandmother."

"He has a girlfriend," Rory said with a sigh, she had considered lying, but after everything that had happened, it was better to just let it out into the open.

"So does Brad Pitt," Lorelai answered, "But you don't see me having an argument with him over that."

"You don't know Brad Pitt, not personally," her daughter reminded her.

"That's beside the point," she stared at her daughter expectantly, wanting an explanation.

"He didn't tell me he had a girlfriend."

"And that is a bad thing because?"

The need to lie surged through Rory, she was afraid of what her mother's reaction would be to the New York incident. But on the other hand, she needed to stop lying, to just tell the whole truth to Lorelai. Taking a deep breath, she explained the whole story.

"So let me get this straight. You go to New York, pissed off with Logan, you sleep with Tristan, but you don't know it's Tristan and then you go back to Yale, get back together with Logan and now you're pregnant and you don't know who the father is?" Lorelai asked, she was completely calm about it and Rory started to relax.

"Pretty much," Rory nodded.

"My God, Rory, what has happened to you?" gasped Lorelai.

Rory's eyes shot up to meet her mother's. She had expected her to be upset, but the anger she heard in Lorelai's tone caught her off guard.

"You used to be so innocent," Lorelai continued, her tone pleading, "I protected you for a reason, Rory. You were meant to be everything I wasn't, you were meant to fulfil all your dreams of college and life and all that. I love you, and couldn't imagine life without you, but this is not what I imagined for you."

"Mom – "

"First Dean and now this!"

"Don't bring Dean into this."

"Why not? He was your first and not to mention he was married. You were so innocent and suddenly you are the opposite. The other woman, the one-night-stand and now pregnant."

"I thought, you of all people would understand," Rory exclaimed, her heart breaking, "You're my mother, you supposed to love me no matter what."

"I stopped being your mother when you rejected me for Logan and Emily," Lorelai spat, far more harshly than she intended to, an instant later, she wanted to take it back.

Rory gasped hearing her mother say that, she felt like someone had cut her heart up into tiny, little pieces with a blunt scalpel and nothing to numb the pain. Through a veil of tears, she rushed out of her childhood home and away from so-called safe haven.

--

The sun beamed down like a giant flashlight from space, high in the sky, marking midday, the glare so bright and unusual. But as always, the world's precise turn found the sun making it's curving course through the sky. The shadows grew longer and longer, the air grew cooler, wind rustled the few leaves that had sprouted from bare-limbed trees. People, bundled in layers of warmth, scurried from their cars to their homes, like heat seeking missiles in search of blazing fires and toasty heaters.

As evening drew close, the sun set in a fiery display of pink and orange into purple and dark blue. But she had noticed none of this; she remained frozen in the same spot on the couch, two bowls of ice cream, melted into brown slosh, sweating circles on the table. The menu screen of Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory cycled through the same series of images and music, like a modern broken record. She didn't even move when someone knocked on the door.

"Lorelai?"

She turned stiffly, staring unblinkingly at her visitor.

"Luke," she breathed after a moment, greeting him.

"What happened?" he asked, he placed two bags he had brought with him down beside the two bowls on the coffee table, "What's wrong?"

"Please," she whispered, holding her arms out like a child.

And Luke obliged her, enveloping her into a bear hug. It was a very un-Luke like gesture, but when it came to Lorelai, he was prepared to act against type, especially when she looked so heart broken.

"It's okay," he whispered gently, when they broke apart.

"No it's not," she shook her head, tears slid out from beneath her closed eyelids, "It's not okay."

Unable to keep it inside her any longer, Lorelai began to tell Luke the whole story, from the very beginning. And Luke did nothing except listen and comfort her.

--

AN: So that was a little shorter than the last few chapters, but there was lots of drama to make up for that, or at least I think so!

AN: Roses are red, violets are blue, chocolate makes me happy and reviews do too!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Gilmore Girls, actors, characters, plots, etc, that would be the wonderful people at WB. Although if I did, I'm pretty sure they'd be some big changes coughChadcough. Nor do I own anything to do with Stanford University. Anyway if you do feel inclined to sue me, some people have strange urges and we must accept them for who they are, I'm currently flat broke so all you will get is a used textbook, on organic chemistry.

**AN:** Sorry about the delay in updating, I had a bit of trouble writing this chapter, I just couldn't get the right tone… and it was Australia Day last Thursday, which meant lots of drinking in the sun, charred meat and sport. And what's more Aussie than throwing a sickie, so the fun and Finn-esque behaviour continued until late Sunday night. Monday was non-functional, but now I'm back, with a new chapter too! Warning: any of this chapter doesn't make any sense, I may be still inebriated!

**Bethany Inc:** Oh I didn't mean to break you heart! As for slapping someone with a water bottle… that's one I haven't heard before!

**Photoboothromace:** I'm glad you like that one better, I do aim to please. Look out! More Tristan up ahead!

**Emmy:** I started writing a response, then deleted and started again so I was just being too weird. I'm happy to provide the inside info and let you know that it is a trory, although I think I revealed that in an early chapter already. Thanks for reading.

**Mamashirl:** I have decided on the father, and just between you and mean, the answer might me in this chapter!

**Danger1Zone1998:** Oh my, what a LOUD review! But that's good, I'll take what I can get. I have to agree, Lorelai was mean in that chapter, but I think she's still in character. Thanks for reading.

**Rscpgx:** Love the review, am updating, see!

**Rockrose:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**Omeomy**: Oh, reviews are never boring! Sometimes I'm afraid that my responses are repetitive and uninteresting. I try to show my appreciation, but it's just so hard to be creative!

**Fallen Heart:** Well Camilla, I'm glad you like my story, I must say I like your name, both of them! Rory running into Tristan's arms… hmm, let's think about that phrase for a second… Rory running – drat, exercise, I don't think so… as for Tristan, he is in this chapter! (oh and I was kidding, I don't mean to mock, it just happens some times! Sorry.)

**LoVe23: **You say 'drama' and I say 'would you like fries with that?'… okay that was random. Yes Logan is still part of the story, right to the very end! Thanks for reading.

**Emily:** I'm guessing Lorelai's the meaniehead this time! I love, where do you come up with words like that! Did you ever say imbecile? That's another one that brings up images of primary school sandpits. Why was the fight incomplete? I'm confused, but that's okay, confusion is good, it adds colour to my life! As for Tristan saying he'd marry her if she wanted him to, I think he would have made it happen and also, he and his gf haven't been together for that long (it'll be explained a little in this chapter).

**Yourlastkiss:** Thank you for reading, reviewing and enjoying!

**FairyGirl07:** Thanks for being so understanding, I'll have to read your story.

**GGluvr1987:** That's okay for reviewing late, actually it's not that late considering I'm updating late, so I guess that makes us even. And I've never been that great with technology, we have issues, he says I nag, I say he's lazy!

**RavensWritingProphecies:** Ohh, maybe! You'll have to keep your eyes peeled for that one! But I doubt I'll kill Logan, too much backlash, plus I only just got out!… uh, no, that's not true, I have absolutely no criminal tendencies at all and have never done time for the things I could have done if I did have such tendencies… I'm weird and I know it!

_The chapter is for the kiddies starting school today. I know I've already dedicated a chapter to them, but as a uni student, it is my duty to point and laugh at them while I relax in another month of holidays…_

Chapter 13 

Life was a see-saw, not a roller-coaster. On a roller-coaster, at the very least, you had the slow build before you are hurtling back down again, but on a see-saw, it's just one up, one down after another, you don't see it coming. One moment life seems perfect, and no matter how hard everything seems, you know you'll be all right. In the next second, you loose everything and everything seems hopeless. Reality was a dish best served never.

She had lost Logan, there was no way he would come to her and give her another chance. She had run out of chances with him when she had walked out of his dorm room and she was not going to grovel at his feet, even after everything she had been through, she wasn't going to give up her last shred of dignity. Her mother was a different matter, she needed Lorelai, even if she kept pushing Rory away.

Rejection was the bitterest pill. First Logan, then Lorelai. There was only one person left to complete the odd trifecta, but still Rory hoped that he might give her another chance. They had parted with bitter words and she had treated him harshly without reason, but he was all she had left and she needed all the hope she could get. And that was why she now stood in the middle of a bustling courtyard, filled with students ambling through the Saturday afternoon, so familiar and yet so different, staring apprehensively at the entrance to Lockwood College.

Beyond the heavy double doors, inside room 261, was the other man. Tristan Du Gray. He had changed so much since Chilton, gone was the arrogant, smirking boy, replaced by a world-weary man, and hopefully more forgiving too. Or at least that was all she could think of as she had made her way from Yale to Stanford.

"Hello?" someone called out to Rory, startling her out her thoughts, "Can I help you? You seem a little lost."

Rory turned to the speaker, a young man about her own age, with light brown hair, sticking out in all directions, dressed in a very Colin outfit, tan trousers and a sky blue polo that set off his eyes, which seemingly twinkled with a life of their own.

"Ugh," Rory made an incoherent sound, cursing her extensive and expensively obtained vocabulary for failing her at that moment.

"Oh Will, you've scared the poor girl," someone else cried, a young woman, giving 'Will' a healthy punch in the arm.

Rory examined the pair that had taken up residence a little to her left. Will, the guy who had spoken to her first, stared at her expectantly. The girl looked like a female version of Will, same hair cut pixie style and blue eyes, she wore jeans and sweater yet she looked a million dollars.

"Excuse Will's lack of subtlety," she said turning to Rory, "My little brother skipped etiquette classes to go chase sewer rats."

"Do you have to keep reminding me, I'm only younger by two minutes?" Will retorted, "And Angie was not a 'sewer rat' she was just very comfortable in her own skin."

"And very comfortable with greasy hair and not showering for weeks."

"Not everybody's skin deep like you."

"Or in Angie's case, dirt deep," she fired back at him, "Anyway, as I was saying, I'm sorry if Will startled you, most of the time we just tolerate his presence. But he is right, you do look a little lost, maybe we can help you."

"I'm fi – " Rory was about to explain that she wasn't actually lost and didn't need help, at least not their's when another voice interrupted them.

"Oh my god, Rory Gilmore!" someone near-shrieked, pulling her into a bear hug.

"Uh hi," Rory replied weakly, staring shocked at the girl who had accosted her.

"I'm Kate Henderson," the girl explained, still not letting Rory go, "From that party in Florida?"

"Of course I remember," Rory squeezed out, "Hi. A little oxygen?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Kate said, immediately releasing Rory from her death grip, for a slight girl, she had a lot of strength.

"I'm surprised you remember me," Rory exclaimed, when feeling returned to her extremities.

"I never forget anyone who is nice to me," Kate told her, with a grin, "So what brings you to Stanford, I thought you were at Yale?"

"I'm visiting an old friend," Rory replied vaguely.

"No way, I'm actually visiting a friend too," Kate exclaimed excitedly, "Actually she's standing right there."

She waved a hand to the two who had spoken to Rory just before, the girl gave a cheerful wave back and bright smile.

"Rory, I want you to meet one of my newest friends," Kate said, dragging Rory closer to the other girl, "We're going to be working together on my next film. Rory Gilmore meet Ivory Lancaster."

Everyone beamed at Rory and she wasn't sure whether it was due to the brightness of their smiles or the fact she was standing in front of Tristan's girlfriend, but she suddenly felt incredibly light-hearted.

"Ivory Lancaster?" she repeated dumbly, eyes wide with shock.

"It seems we've run into another one of your fans," Will commented dryly, misinterpreting the reason for her reaction.

"Call me Ivy, all my friends do," Ivory exclaimed, ignoring her brother and giving Rory a winning smile, "Just don't ask me to sign anything embarrassing."

"You're such a prude," Kate declared, "Last week some guy asked me to autograph his you-know-what."

"You didn't!" gasped Ivory, shocked.

"I didn't," Kate conceded, "Brad told the guy some story about some guy who's well-you-know-what fell off because of the chemicals in permanent markers."

"It's not true, is it?" Will asked, looking seriously afraid, he winked at Rory conspiratorially.

"That is a complete over share, William Lancaster, I did not need to know that," Ivory punched him in the arm again.

"So, Rory you were saying you were visiting a friend," Will not-so-subtly changed the subject, "Maybe we can help you find her… or him."

"Actually I know where he is… he lives in there," she nodded toward the building they were standing in front of.

"No way!" Ivory exclaimed excitedly, "So does my boyfriend. Maybe they know each other."

"Maybe," Rory agreed, with a weak smile.

"You're still with Tristan right?" Kate asked, turning to Ivory.

"Yes, we are," Ivory replied with a contented smile.

"Oh please, don't get her started," Will groaned, "Or for the rest of the day, all you're going to hear is how wonderful Tristan is."

"Can't you just be happy for me?" Ivory exclaimed, glaring at her brother.

Will and Ivory started to bicker, with Kate acting as the peanut gallery while Rory considered her options. She could somehow ditch the three of them and go find Tristan but she would run the risk of bumping into Ivory again and that would be an awkward meeting, to say the least. Alternatively, she could tell Ivory she was meeting Tristan, awkward now, but significantly less so in the long term.

"Did you say Tristan?" Rory interrupted the siblings, choosing option B.

"Yes," Ivory confirmed, confused.

"Tristan Du Gray?" Rory clarified.

"How'd you know?" Will asked, curious.

"That's who I'm visiting!" she pretended that it was the most exciting thing that had happened in her life.

"No way! That's so crazy, but cool," Ivory laughed, "Tristan didn't mention you were coming."

"No, it's kind of like a surprise," Rory answered, continuing to feign happiness.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Ivory asked, she didn't wait for an answer, linking her arm through Rory's, she practically dragged her toward the building, where Tristan lived.

--

It was spinning, too fast and too far, out of her control. She needed to stop and take a moment to collect her thoughts. The unexpected encounter with Tristan's girlfriend had turned all of her carefully thought out plans upside down. She wanted to hate Ivory Lancaster, but she just couldn't. Not only was she completely gorgeous, in a refreshing, make-up free way, she seemed genuinely nice and considering she was at Stanford, she had to be smart too. Ivory Lancaster was the whole perfect package and they were of completely different calibres.

"So, how do you know Tristan?" Will asked, as the foursome trouped through the dorm.

"We went to Chilton together for a while."

"Like you and Brad?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, like Brad and I," Rory nodded.

But not quite, she thought to herself, Brad never tried to ask her out. He didn't turn every sentence into an innuendo and she never told him she hated him. He never called her 'Mary' and she never felt exhausted just speaking to him. He never picked fights with her boyfriend and they never kissed.

"Chilton sure has an extensive alumni network," Kate mused.

As they reached suite 261, Rory started to panic. Tristan was bound to have a heart attack, seeing her and his girlfriend standing together like this. She desperately tried to think of an excuse as they rounded a corner. But it was too late…

"Suite 261," Ivory announced, reaching Tristan's suite, she knocked on the door, tapping out a rhythm.

A moment later, the door swung open and Rory held her breath.

"You're not the pizza guy," an Asian-looking guy answered the door, glaring at them, disgruntled.

"You say that every time, Chris," Ivory laughed, squeezing passed him and into the room, You need new material."

"Yes, but I'd be wasting it on you, you're Du Gray's girl," Chris answered with a friendly smile, "And I see you've brought an entourage, the brother and two hot chicks. Either of you available and looking for the time of your life?"

He eyed Rory and Kate expectantly.

"Oh, shove off, you know I have Brad," Kate grinned, "And leave Rory alone, she's much too good for you."

"But Will's available, if you're up for it," Ivory offered, jokingly.

"Hey!" Will exclaimed, annoyed.

"Anyway, is Tristan around?" Ivory asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, I think he's having a shower," Chris answered, "Make yourselves at home, he'll be out in a bit."

He left them to their own devices in the middle of the lounge room, which looked just like any other college student suite, except maybe a bit more spacious and expensive, and the books. They had drawn Rory's attention the minute she had stepped into the room. It seemed that every available space was a bookshelf and every available bookshelf was crammed with a countless number of books.

"They're Tristan's," Ivory explained, following Rory's gaze, "He loves books, they are like a drug to him."

Standing in his dorm room, beside his girlfriend, looking at all those books filled her with mixed feelings. Anxiousness, knowing that any second Tristan would walk into the room Jealousy of Tristan and Ivory, why did everyone have to keep reminding her that the two of them were 'wonderful' together.

--

The look on his face was priceless. Immediate happiness at the sight of Ivory couple with shock directed at Rory and finally suspicion seeing Ivory and Rory in the same room at the same time. Rory found herself swallowing hard, partly out of nervousness and partly because Tristan stood in front of her, his blonde hair darkened with water that dripped down his bare chest, he obviously worked out.

"Look who I stumbled across?" Ivory exclaimed, greeting Tristan with a chaste kiss on his cheek, as he hurriedly pulled on a shirt, "We found her in the courtyard outside, "Tristan, do you remember Rory Gilmore? She went to Chilton with you."

"Yes, I do remember," he gave her a smile that didn't reach his eyes, he glanced from his girlfriend to Rory and back.

"Actually we bumped into each other last weekend at my grandparents' house," Rory added hastily.

"And, Trist," Ivory continued unfazed, "I want you to meet Kate Henderson. Kate, Tristan."

"I've heard a lot about you," Kate smiled warmly, "My boyfriend went to Chilton too, Brad Langford."

"Whatever he says is not true," Tristan joked, avoiding Rory's open stare.

"According to Brad, you were quite the player," Kate continued with a sly smile.

"Not any more," Ivory replied, looking fondly up at her boyfriend, "Tristan is an absolute sweetheart, I couldn't be happier."

"Man, you're letting the team down," Will groaned jokingly glaring at Tristan, "It's impossible to get a girl now, all they want are guys just like you."

"Maybe if you spent less time planning how to sleep with the girl and more time being sweet and romantic," Ivory sighed, rolling her eyes at her brother, "Anyway, every girl deserves to be treated like a princess, and guys like Tristan know that."

"Rory, what happened with you and your boyfriend," Kate asked, breaking up the sibling rivalry.

"We broke up," Rory replied softly, she could feel Tristan's eyes on her, but she looked away purposefully.

"Oh, hon," Kate sighed sympathetically.

"Things didn't work out," Rory explained vaguely.

"Then he's not worth it," Ivory comforted.

"Anyway, I should get going, I promised some of the guys I'd help them move some stuff," Will interrupted, glancing at his watch, "Tristan, see you around, later Kate, Rory."

"Hey, what about me?" Ivory exclaimed.

"Bye, chicken," Will waved.

"I'm not a chicken!"

"You've got chicken legs, close enough," Will shrugged, opening the door.

"I don't have chicken legs. Tristan tell Will I don't have chicken legs."

"She doesn't have chicken legs," Tristan repeated with a smirk, the dutiful boyfriend.

"Whatever," Will replied, letting himself out.

"So anyway, Kate and I were going to hit the shops," Ivory said, turning to Tristan, "And you did promise to come with us."

"What about Rory?" Kate asked.

"Oh, she can come with us," Ivory decided.

"She can?"

"I can?" Tristan and Rory spoke at the same time.

Tristan shot Rory a look, too quick for her to decipher.

"Oh course you can," Ivory nodded with a warm smile, "We can't leave you by yourself, that wouldn't be fair."

"I guess," Rory replied uncertainly.

"And you two probably want to catch up too," Ivory added.

"More the merrier," Kate concluded.

And with the decision made, they trouped back out. Ivory and Kate leading the way, Tristan trailing after them and Rory caught in the middle.

--

Shopping was something that females seemed genetically programmed to enjoy and that's what Rory put it down to when she discovered, much to her surprise, that she was having fun, despite the fact she was out with Tristan and his girlfriend. Thankfully, Tristan and Ivory weren't particularly into public displays of affection, just occasional handholding. She told herself there was nothing wrong with her as she found herself watching the couple more and more, wanting desperately to see cracks beneath their photogenic, very-much-in-love exterior, but to her dismay, there was no apparent tension.

They didn't finish each other's sentences, at least not most of them. Nor did they call each other sickeningly sweet nicknames like pooh-bear and shnookums, just 'Trist' and 'Ivy'. On the other hand, Tristan did hold doors open and pull chairs out for Ivory and carried all her bags. And Ivory did spend half the time smiling dreamily at him.

"All that shopping has made me hungry," Kate announced, literally stumbling into Tristan's convertible that had been their mode of transport.

"There's a new Italian place I want to check out," Ivory replied, as she stepped more gracefully into the car.

"Near the corner of Harvest and Manning?" Tristan clarified.

"Mhmm," Ivory nodded.

"What about you, Rory?" Kate asked turning Rory.

"I'm not fussed," she replied diplomatically.

"Italian it is," finalised Tristan, starting the car.

The whole trip seemed surreal. Rory hadn't come to Stanford with the intention of shopping and all the shops that the other two girls ventured into had been way out of her budget, but Kate, Ivory and even Tristan had somehow convinced her to let them pay. Between the three of them, they had bought her new shoes, dresses and jewellery. And she would be happy except that with each passing second she grew more and more aware that she and Tristan hadn't been able to talk.

--

All day, he watched her from the corner of his eyes, wondering what exactly she was doing there. Each time Ivory held his hand or kissed him, however innocently, he was all too aware of her presence, just behind them. She looked good considering, but underneath her calm façade, he could sense her strain, her smiles were anxious and failed to reach her eyes. And the tension that stretched between them was thick and oppressive, but somehow neither his girlfriend nor her friend, Kate, noticed any of it.

--

As they were being seated for dinner, Kate received a call from Brad, he had flown down for a surprise visit and Kate left them, literally glowing at the prospect of seeing her boyfriend again. In fact the evening was interrupted twice by phone calls, just as dessert was being brought out another phone buzzed, just loudly enough for them to notice. They scrounged around for a second, trying to locate the source. Finally Ivory pulled her sleek, metallic pink mobile phone out, it continued to vibrate in her hand.

"Please don't be work, please don't be work," Ivory repeated to herself, as she flipped it open, "Hello?"

There was a pause as Ivory listened to the person on the other end, after a while she frowned then grimaced.

"Tonight?" she asked, pulling a face, "Oh fine, Leanne, I'll be there… You'll have to pick me up… Harvest and Manning… yes, that's the one… you'll be here in five? Okay I'll see you then."

She snapped the phone shut before looking up apologetically at them.

"Tristan, I'm so sorry, but Leanne wants me to come in," she explained, "The film from the last shoot messed up – I don't know – anyway, I have to go. I'll call you. And Rory, I'm really sorry about this, it was really nice meeting you. You and Tristan should finish your dinner, catch up, what not."

Tristan stood as Ivory gathered her things, after a quick, chaste kiss, Ivory was gone in a graceful blur, leaving behind a slight hint of expensive perfume.

"Rory, what the hell are you doing here?" Tristan hissed as soon as Ivory was out of earshot, he had been slowly burning with anxiousness to know the nature of her visit.

"I needed to talk to you," she began nervously, they were finally alone and suddenly she wanted Ivory to come back.

"We talked, we argued. What else is there left to do?" Tristan demanded, he ran a hand through his hair, partly out of frustration, partly because he was nervous too.

"She's really nice," Rory said, after a moment, "I can see why you like her."

"Ivory?"

"Yes."

"I don't want to talk about Ivory with you."

"Why not?" Rory asked hotly.

"Because," Tristan replied stubbornly, "Because it's weird and uncomfortable."

"Fine, what do you want to talk about?"

"How about, why did you come to Stanford?" prompted Tristan, Rory couldn't miss the edge in his tone.

"Logan wants me to get an abortion," Rory replied, matter-of-fact, "And my mother won't return any my calls."

"So I'm your last resort?"

"No, I want you to tell me exactly where you stand."

"What do you mean? I've already told you, it's up to you. I won't tell you what to do."

"You obviously haven't told Ivory anything. When will you? Or are you ever going to? What if you are the father? Will you leave her?" the questions rushed out of her.

"I don't know," Tristan admitted, "Rory, I have no idea what to do, okay? What if I'm not the father? What if I break up with Ivory and you go through with the pregnancy and it turns out Logan's the father and the two of you get back together? Where does that leave me? Ivory won't take me back."

"You don't know that," Rory replied, "She seems to be really understanding."

"Ivory doesn't believe in premarital sex. She knows about my past and that I was never the poster boy for abstinence. She's accepted that, but if she finds this out, it's over."

"Tristan – " Rory started.

"And I don't want it to be over," Tristan continued as if she had never spoken, "It's taken me my whole life to find someone like Ivory and I'm not ready to let that go yet. She let's me be myself and I need that. She's not after my name or my money."

"So, you'll marry her?"

"I don't know, we've only been going out for weeks, not months, but so far, it's perfect, okay?"

"Arabelle thinks you'll get married."

"Of course she does," replied Tristan, there was a hint of weary, bitterness in his tone, "She lives in a world of books and she's plotting a fairy tale complete with a fair maiden and a prince and she's cast Ivory and I in the roles. I'm more of a parent to Arabelle than either of her biological parents. And she and Ivory get along well, they go to movies and shopping and hang out."

"Okay," Rory replied softly.

"Okay, what?"

"That's what I came here to find out and now I know," Rory explained, "So thank you."

Standing, she left the restaurant in a daze, not even waiting for Tristan's reaction. It wasn't until she was in a taxi half way to the airport did she realise she had left Tristan with the bill and all her shopping bags. And it was this seemingly unrelated fact that made her burst into tears, startling the taxi-driver.

--

She returned to Yale, with a heavier heart than which she had left with. Sluggishly she made her way to her suite. The campus was, for the most part, quiet and empty, but distantly she could hear people stumbling home from late night activities. Suddenly a group of people, in varying states of inebriation rushed passed her. But even in the few moments she was surrounded, she still felt completely alone, she had run out of people to turn to. Unlocking the door, she stepped into the room to be greeted with the sight of Paris watching television on mute.

"Rory, hi," Paris greeted her cautiously, her tone full of worry.

"Hey, Paris," answered Rory wearily.

"So you went to Stanford," Paris prompted, she waved the little note Rory had left on Paris' dresser explaining her sudden disappearance.

"Yeah," Rory nodded she folded herself onto the sofa, clutching a cushion, "Since Logan made it pretty clear that he wanted me to have an abortion, I needed to know exactly what Tristan's position was."

"Did you find out?"

"I guess… I met his girlfriend," Rory admitted.

"No!" Paris gasped.

"Yeah," Rory grimaced, "And she's like the perfect girl. She's a model, swimwear, studying part-time at Stanford, ecology or something. And she does heaps of charity work."

"Oh, Rory," Paris sighed sympathetically.

"And they are really perfect for each other. There I was, having dinner with America's sweethearts."

"You had dinner with them?"

"We went shopping and then had dinner… Ivory, the girlfriend, invited me! I mean what kind of girlfriend invites another girl to spend the day with her boyfriend?"

"A romantic day?" Paris frowned.

"No, there were other people there, but still. She's got to be the nicest, most generous person I've ever met, she would literally give the clothes off her own back. And what's worse is you can't hate her."

"So you and Tristan didn't get to talk at all?"

"Only briefly and I could tell, he really likes Ivory and I'm pretty much alone in this."

"No," Paris murmured softly.

"Seeing them together like that, I was happy for them. Just like everyone says, they are special… and I was kind of jealous."

"You'll find that special someone too," Paris comforted her, showing more compassion than most people expected her to.

"I hope so," Rory replied quietly, "What are you watching?"

"Huh?" Paris started at the sudden change in topic, taking a moment to realise Rory was talking about the television, "Oh, some random foreign language soapie."

Rory raised an eyebrow quizzically, since when did Paris watch soapies?

"I was watching the home shopping channel, but the woman was doing this really annoying head-tilting thing when she was speaking and I couldn't bear it any longer," Paris explained, "My other choices were an obscure sport, if you could call it that, from the other side of the world. One of those 'family' movies where the parents are about to get divorced and then the kid gets cancer and they all live in this perfect suburb in upper middle class America with a dog, a cat and white picket fence. Or lesbian porn, which contrary to the reputation I got after that one time on spring break, I have not interest in."

"So foreign language soapie."

"Without subtitles."

"Really living on the edge there, Paris."

"Actually it's really interesting," Paris responded, completely missing Rory's sarcasm, "Marcos, the one with the crazy hair, half mullet, half mohawk, is dating Esther, the one in the hot-pink halter, who's half sister's father is actually Marcos' step-brother's long, lost father. And the father is suing Marcos's bestfriend's mother because she allegedly assaulted his new wife who was childhood playmates with Esther, but actually the new wife is pregnant with Marcos' baby, but no one knows that yet."

"It's Logan," Rory declared suddenly.

"What?"

"Logan is the father," Rory clarified.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," answered Rory sadly.

"Just like that, you know who is and isn't the father when just before you had no idea?"

"I'm sure," Rory replied firmly, "Logan has to be the father."

"Are you sure this isn't because you met Tristan's girlfriend?" questioned Paris.

"No, it's got nothing to do with them," Rory answered, sounding defensive.

"How can you be certain? I know you saw Tristan and his girlfriend together and they were 'wonderful' and it's selfless of you to want them to be happy, but…"

"I know for certain. I worked it all out. When I got back from New York, somehow, the pill I was supposed to take that day got lost in all the travelling. There is now way I could have gotten pregnant with Tristan, but Logan on the other hand…"

"Rory, I know what you're thinking. You think Tristan and you have no chance, which leaves Logan so now you're trying to convince yourself that Logan has to be the father."

"No!" Rory replied forcefully.

"Yes, Rory," Paris nodded sadly, "And who cares what they say. Tristan can have all the girlfriends in the world and Logan can have an abortion himself, but this is your decision, no matter what they say or do. And if Logan doesn't want to support you and Tristan doesn't want to leave his girl friend, screw them! You have me, and Lorelai, even if the two of you aren't speaking to each other, and we all care about, more than any boyfriend can."

"Thanks, Paris," Rory smiled sadly.

"If there's anything you need…"

"A hug?" Rory asked weakly.

Paris, ever the industrious, never-do-anything-in-halves kind of person, pulled Rory into a bear hug, proving that size did not equal strength.

"We should get some sleep now," Paris said as they pulled apart, "It's been a long day, night."

They parted, each going about their own sleep rituals. It wasn't until she was finally alone, lying there in the cold early morning light did Rory start considering her options.

--

AN: That one took a long time to write up! I have never been to Stanford, so I don't know what kind of proximity it has to any shopping complexes or the corner of Harvest and Manning, so I pretty much made that up. If by some crazy fluke I got even part of that right, let me know, so I can bask in my sporadic psychic ability… as per usual, I implore you to press the magic blue button and send me a review! Oh, and I have another story up, Kiss the Sun, check it out!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Gilmore Girls, actors, characters, plots, etc, that would be the wonderful people at WB. Although if I did, I'm pretty sure they'd be some big changes coughChadcough. Anyway if you do feel inclined to sue me, some people have strange urges and we must accept them for who they are, I'm currently flat broke so all you will get is a used textbook, on organic chemistry.

**AN: **I won't write much here since I don't think many people read this and I already have some long review responses.

**RavensWritingProphecies**: Haha! I guess it worked, I wanted draw conflicted emotions from you about Ivory. I don't know if she will cheat, maybe, maybe not… And I'm not revealing anything I haven't said already by confirming that this is indeed a Trory.

**GGluvr1987:** Thanks! I've met a girl who is really like Ivory, ie model/smart/really nice, and you want to not like for being good at everything, but she's just too nice!

**Rockrose:** Oh dear, I suppose it was meant to be sad, it's becoming a bit of a theme with me. Sorry. I'll try to make things happier, sooner.

**Bethany Inc:** I'm sorry to disappoint you. Maybe I'll think up a flaw in Ivory just for you. Thanks for reading.

**Rish:** Oh come on, we can be happy if Tristan's with another girl, right? Who I kidding, of course we can't! We love trories… Thanks for reading and don't worry, there is a happy ending for Rory.

**LoVe23:** I think Paris is a great character in the show, so much potential. Thanks you for taking the time to read and review.

**Red Dots are Awesome:** There really is no way to answer your question without giving too much away so I'll just say this will end up a Trory… cryptic, cryptic! Thanks for reading.

**Finnlover:** I'm glad you liked those bits, sometimes I worry if anybody actually cares about the filler bits in my stories. I could add Jake, you never know, maybe he's the father! Oh no, I've just opened up another can of worms! And Rory won't go through the pregnancy alone.

**Missouragirl:** Hello! Some of my favourite people are starved, half-crazy women, so you're in good company. And even if I do update soon, most say I'm crazy anyway, or weird, random, on-a-whole-different-planet… nasty-Logan, huh? That sound's oddly wrong! Just kidding… I'm weird and proud of it, and I'm repeating myself. And don't fear, as I've told many people, this is a trory and since I've almost finished it, it's all going to be just fine. Thanks for reading my story!

**Anon:** Thank you for letting me know about the shopping centre. Don't worry about the street names, this is fictional GG-land, so anything's possible.

**Photoboothromance:** Ouch! I guess I have to award you the flamethrower from the biggest flame competition. I'm not going to pretend that I wasn't taken aback by your review, but all me to respond:

**Du Gray v Dugrey:** I write Du Gray in all my stories. I've trawled the official GG sites and haven't found any particular spellings of Tristan's surname. If you do know of an official site that has alternative spelling, let me know, I'd appreciate it.

**Corner of his eyes/eye: **I guess you mustn't have read my AN at the top of Chapter 13. In it I explained that due to excessive celebrating of Australia Day, some things in that chapter may not have made sense. Once I've finished all the chapters, I will be going back and correcting all those little things, but not immediately.

**Comma overload:** I reread the chapter and I don't think there are too many commas.

**Picking a guy:** Some of that will be explained in this chapter.

'**Asian-looking guy':** Not meant to be derogatory, it's just a description. Some people look Asian, but aren't, whilst others are Asian, but don't look it. I could have said something like 'an Indian guy opened the door', but he might not be Indian, he could be Sri Lankan or from Bangladesh or he could be a third generation American who has never been to India, but because of genetics, he looks Indian. Countries like Australia, the UK, Canada, New Zealand, America and others are considered multicultural and people living in them cannot be defined as being what they look like. And for the record, I am Asian too, but I'm also Canadian and Australian.

**Ivory:** I'm not really sure how I could have made Ivory more 'dimensional' in just one chapter. The point of Ivory is you want to hate her for being Tristan's smart, beautiful girlfriend, but you can't because she's a genuinely nice person.

**Updating:** I update when I've written a new chapter and that depends on how much spare time I've got.

Now I have to go lick my wounds…

**Fallen Heart:** Oh, Swedish people are so cool! I'm so glad to meet you. Oh and I have permission to mock you, thanks sweetie, now say 'Hello, I'm from Sweden'… okay that's just plain mean, really sorry about that, bad teabean! It's like asking New Zealanders to say 'six', okay that's funny. Oh for goodness, would I just shut up already!. I apologise very sincerely for my behaviour, they forgot to give me my meds…

**Mamashirl:** Thank you for reading and reviewing. Rest assured that this will end in Trory-happiness since of course it is a Trogan with a Trory ending, so soon all will be right in Trory-World. Yeah!

**Yourlastkiss:** And it can only get worse before it gets better… ohh, sounds ominous! Don't worry, better will be really better… it's not you, it's me and it will make sense.

**FairyGirl07:** Hey, Kelli, thank you for reading! I read on your profile page that you're homeschooled, that's really cool, but I bet you get that a lot. My high school was a bit different and still, three years after I finished, people ask me (sometimes really silly) questions about it. Will you be going to a regular school to finish high school or not?

**Blazergrl17:** Another first-timer, or whatever you call people who have just started reading your story. I try to update regularly, but sometimes it's hard to get the chapter out the way I want it to be.

_The chapter is for Bekkaz, broadway89, captainhenrymorgan30, Danger1Zone1988, forever cynical, Gilmore1987, Isis Thorne, JavaJunkieAddict, lissdubie, Lotion, Red Dots are Awesome, rish, SillyMooCow15, whyshouldicare1, Yo-yo and yourlastkiss for sticking this in their favourites…_

Chapter 14 

Crossing the lawn, she savoured the scent of fresh cut grass, she loved how new and clean it felt. It was a new day and despite her weekend and her worries, she felt good. For just today, she was going to think of nothing but her studies. She would revel in heated class discussions on politics and philosophy lectures that left you exhausted, but so much more knowledgeable.

Veering quickly between buildings, dodging her fellow students, like human pinball, she made her way to her favourite café on the campus. The girl behind the counter smiled in recognition as she passed by on her way to her usual table. She took her seat in a hidden corner of the café, here she could read a book and nibble a Danish in peace. The café was not the most popular on campus so it was generally pretty quiet. Usually the same people frequented it, most wanting to be left alone sipping the lattes. Today she pulled out notes from a lecture she had earlier that day, wanting to review them.

"Hey, Rory," the waitress greeted her, approaching the table, "What can I get you?"

"Can I get a hot chocolate and blueberry muffin, please?" Rory replied, with a smile.

"Sure thing," she responded, writing the order down on her notepad, she left Rory in peace.

A few moments later, the waitress placed her order on the table, Rory absently thanked her, lost in her reviewing.

Halfway through an sample essay provided by her lecturer, a giggle penetrated her mind, interrupting a thought midway through. Annoyed Rory looked up. Her concentration broken, the sounds seemed to grow louder. Two girls, joked and laughed at a table ahead of her. Other patrons of the café glanced up, shooting glares in the direction of the two girls. Rory tried to ignore their annoying, jarring giggles, focusing back on her notes and she did briefly before her attention was once more taken by the two girls.

"He didn't?" one of the two girls gasped, her strawberry blonde curls bounced as she shook her head incredulously.

"Oh he did," the other girl responded, she had straight black hair and tanned skin, the kind the most women baked the bodies in the sun for, only to look like lobsters.

"So you'll see him again?"

"Uh huh," she smiled slyly.

"When!"

"Today."

"Seriously?"

"I'm meeting him here in like twenty minutes."

"Oh, I'm so hanging around. Any guy who can do _that_, I gotta meet."

"But he's mine."

"Of course!"

"He's so hot."

"Yeah? Rich?"

"You have no idea."

"And he doesn't have a girlfriend?" the first girl asked, incredulous.

"Hey, I'm not complaining."

"Yeah, it's just from everything you've told me, it seems impossible that a guy like that not having a girlfriend. Hey, you could be his girlfriend."

"Don't jinx it!"

"Oh, I'm just saying. He could be your first college boyfriend."

"And you've had how many already?"

"I'm just special."

"That you are! I mean we're still freshmen and you've had more boyfriends than assignments!"

"Oh honey, please don't say the 'a' word."

"Fine, tell about last night?"

"Nothing happened," the strawberry blonde sighed, disappointed.

"What? I thought when you out last night, to a party with heaps of rich, single guys?"

"Oh I did and it was great. Met a guy, rich, single, hot and I was so sure that he was going to invite me back to his suite, but then he turns around and says he's not looking."

"The bastard, leading you on and leaving you hanging. What's his name? I'll sic my brother on him."

"Logan Huntzberger."

Rory choked on nothing, attracting the attention of the girls, who sent her dirty looks for eavesdropping on their private, yet very loud conversation. The two girls continued their conversation in hushed tones so she wouldn't hear them. Not that it mattered, Rory's heart was pounding so hard she could hear her own pulse. So much for not thinking about any of her problems.

After returning from the disastrous trip to Stanford, all she seemed capable of doing was thinking of Logan and Tristan. She was beyond torn as to what to do. She couldn't go through all of this alone. She needed someone, specifically the father of the child to support her. Both Logan and Tristan had made their intentions clear to her. On one hand, Logan would be there for her, but not for the baby. Whilst Tristan wouldn't be there for her, not unless he knew he was the father.

Logan wanted her to have an abortion. Abortion. Such a powerful would that drew passionate and divisive reactions from all manner of people. Rory had thought about abortion in the past, she had debated the issue at school. She knew the facts, she knew the stories. She had never been particularly religious so in theory it could be an option, but she had never considered that she herself would be in a situation that it is an option. Rory, thanks to her mother's strong belief in a women's rights, believed that women had a right to choose, but at what cost? She sighed heavily, this was worse than a three hour exam on whether Shakespeare was sexist.

She looked up, her eyes meeting those of the waitress' and as if by telepathy, the waitress brought over another hot chocolate.

"On the house," she told Rory, "You look like you need the fix."

"Thanks," Rory replied weakly, grateful someone had noticed her.

When she was alone again, she turned her thoughts to Tristan. He didn't want to leave Ivory and though she didn't want to, she understood. She remembered her own negative reaction to him when they were at Chilton, she pretty much despised his cocky attitude and the way he seemed permanently driven by lust. And Ivory was beautiful, smart and generous, what guy wouldn't to be with her. She could understand that if she was in Tristan's position, she would think twice about possible ruining a relationship with someone like Ivory.

Rory wished she could simply toss a coin and pick one guy. She wanted to stop the constant weigh up of Logan against Tristan. She wanted to be happy again. But it wasn't that simple. What if, like Tristan had said, she picked him as the father and after the baby is born, they found out Logan was actually the father? What if, after all of that, Logan decided he was ready to be a father? It wasn't fair to Tristan.

She closed her eyes, taking in the scent of the coffee, chocolate and pastry. Breathing slowly, she calmed herself, before opening her eyes and pulling out a fresh piece of paper. She did something that was once the only way she could make a decision, she made a pro/con list.

--

AN: Believe it or not, I tried updating this last Friday, but Fanfiction wouldn't let me!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Gilmore Girls, actors, characters, plots, etc, that would be the wonderful people at WB. Although if I did, I'm pretty sure they'd be some big changes coughChadcough. Anyway if you do feel inclined to sue me, some people have strange urges and we must accept them for who they are, I'm currently flat broke so all you will get is a used textbook, on organic chemistry.

AN: Double update and no one to thank!

_The chapter is for the fifty people who have this story on alert, thank you darlings …_

Chapter 15 

She hid behind the rows and rows of books, she was aiming for the self-help book section and in all honesty there was no reason for her to hide, but she did anyway. She was absolutely sure that the shop assistants, with their snotty, I-only-read-classics attitude would point and laugh if they saw her here. Not to mention, her mother did frequent this particularly bookshop, now that was encounter she would pay money to avoid. Turning careful around another corner, she edged closer to her target, so close she could almost read the titles, just one more –

"Lorelai?" the voice came from her left.

Looking up sharply, Lorelai immediately thought of a myriad of excuses for her odd behaviour, but they all fell away when she saw who had caught her.

"Tristan," she greeted stiffly.

He raised an eyebrow quizzically at her.

"This is perfectly normal behaviour for someone my age," she explained quite seriously, "This is the future you'll have to look forward to."

"I'll make a note of it," Tristan replied, in the same tone.

"So, um, what are you doing here?" she asked, he was of course supposed to be on the other side of the country.

"Looking for an olive branch."

"In a bookshop?" even Lorelai found that odd.

"Figuratively… it's for Rory," Tristan explained, "A peace offering."

"Oh," Lorelai frowned slightly, she was still not talking to her daughter and Tristan was part of the cause.

"I updated my life insurance policy, if you want to take a shot at me," Tristan said, seeing her expression, "I would completely understand."

Lorelai eyed him critically. Her impression of him, just weeks earlier had been of someone she could trust and though she did want to take a shot at him, something in her just couldn't.

"Buy me coffee."

"That's it?" he didn't hide his surprise.

"Of course not," Lorelai scoffed, "I just need finalise how I'm going to exact my revenge on you."

"In that case, Starbucks is that way," he nodded accommodatingly.

"So what were you doing creeping about that bookshop?" Tristan asked as they sat down, placing their coffees on the table.

"I was not creeping!" exclaimed Lorelai, indignantly.

"I think you were."

"Okay, fine, I was," Lorelai pouted, "But I was just trying to avoid the snotty shop assistants."

"Snotty shop assistants," Tristan repeated, amused at her description.

"Just because I don't read Austen, Bronte and Wilde doesn't mean I can't be in a book shop."

"Ahh, I know how you feel," Tristan nodded understandingly, "But I'm willing to bet that they've only read Shakespeare in school and that was the Cliff Notes version too. And I bet they think that Homer Simpson wrote the 'Iliad'."

"Exactly," Lorelai agreed, taking a gulp of her coffee.

"So what were you looking for?"

"It's embarrassing," Lorelai looked down guilty.

"Oh, come on," Tristan grinned cheekily, making him look like a little kid and his expression melted her maternal heart.

"Fine, I was looking for a self-help book," Lorelai relented.

"Serious?"

"I was hoping to find out a book on how-to-deal-with-your-daughter-getting-pregnant-and-you've-overreacted-and-you-can't-talk-to-her-anymore."

Tristan winced, listening to her.

"Why aren't you and Rory talking?"

"Long story, very long story," Lorelai sighed, "Fights, boys and a stolen yacht. Don't ask."

"Okay," Tristan replied, waiting patiently.

"When I was sixteen and found out I was pregnant, I was so lost," Lorelai explained, regret obvious in her voice, "I was rebellious, I couldn't stand the rules and expectations, but I never wanted to a teenage mother, but then I was. After Rory was born, I knew that I would never have that old life back, even just the bits that I had liked, so I decided to give it all to Rory. I wanted her to grow up in a place without all the pressure so that she could have the life I never did."

"There's nothing wrong with wanting the best for your child," Tristan replied soberly.

"And everything was perfect, I mean sometimes Rory would do things I didn't approve of, but we would work it out. Then over night, it all changed. Actually that's not true, I suppose it was changing slowly, I chose to pretend it wasn't happening and before I knew it, there was a huge rift between us."

"Lorelai, I would have killed for a mother like you," Tristan replied quite seriously, "You remember what the life was like, it was the life you left. Whatever you do for Rory, even if she doesn't realise it how lucky she is, it's more than she could hope to get from anyone in that life."

"Would you raise another man's child as your own?" Loralie asked the possible father.

Tristan mulled over the question.

"Honestly, I have no idea. Any child that I am the father to, even if it's not biologically mine, I would care for, but I've never been in that situation so I don't know."

"Fair answer," Lorelai accepted.

They sipped they coffees in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Tristan had made Lorelai realise more than ever that she needed to fix things between her and Rory. And she made him realise how difficult things must have be for Rory, without her own mother to support her.

"Tristan?" Lorelai asked after a moment.

"Hmm?"

"Why are those to girls giggling and pointing at us?"

Tristan turned to where Lorelai was staring and felt his stomach drop.

"Oh no," he breathed, glancing furtively for an escape route as the two girls marched over to where they were sitting.

"Groupies?" Lorelai joked.

"My sister and my girlfriend," Tristan replied quietly.

Lorelai could only gape as the taller of the two girls swooped down to kiss Tristan on the cheek.

"Hey, Trist," she greeted him with a wide smile, pulling out a chair, "I didn't know you were town."

"Here I am," Tristan replied with an uncomfortable smile.

"You should have called," the other girl, shoved Tristan in the arm, sliding into a spare seat.

"Ladies, I want you to meet Lorelai Gilmore. Lorelai, this is Ivory Lancaster, my girlfriend and Arabelle, my sister."

"Hi, how are you?" Ivory asked Lorelai, her eyes sparkling excitedly.

"Fine, thanks," Lorelai responded awkwardly.

"Wait, you said Gilmore right?" Ivory asked Tristan.

"Yeah, um, Lorelai is Rory's mother."

"Oh," Ivory blinked, "Well, it's lovely to meet you. Rory is a really sweet girl."

"That she is," Lorelai replied, glancing from Ivory to Tristan and back.

"So, when did you get in?" Arabelle demanded of her brother.

"A couple of hours ago."

"And you didn't call?"

"No, I was going to."

"Sure," Arabelle pouted.

"I brought you a present," Tristan added hastily, "It's in my car, I'll give to you later."

Arabelle face brightened immediately.

"So, what are you doing having coffee with Rory's mother?" Ivory asked, curious.

"We bumped into each," Tristan explained.

"Really?" Ivory replied, her doubt obvious.

"In a bookshop," Lorelai added.

"What are you doing this afternoon?" Arabelle asked, distracting Ivory.

"Uh, there's a couple of things I need to get done," Tristan replied vaguely, "After that I'm free."

"How long are you here for?" Ivory asked.

"A couple of days and then I go back to Stanford tomorrow night."

"Well, I should get going," Lorelai interrupted, standing up, "It was nice running into you, Tristan. And it was a pleasure to meet you, Ivory and Arabelle."

"Pleasure's all mine," Ivory replied with a warm smile.

"Bye," Arabelle and Tristan said in unison.

--

The return to Tristan's grandfather's house was conducted in silence, a silence that stretched all afternoon. Ivory smiled and laughed, but she was burning with curiosity and it wasn't until they were seated for dinner that she finally had enough.

"You know, it's weird," Ivory said suddenly.

"What?" Tristan asked confused.

"I just didn't know you were the kind of guy who had coffee with the mothers of people you used to go to school with."

"Well, I do," Tristan replied awkwardly.

After leaving the shopping centre with Ivory and Arabelle, Tristan had been expecting and dreading this conversation.

"I mean you never even told me about Rory."

"I've never really told you about anyone from school," replied Tristan defensively.

"I didn't know about Rory either," Arabelle piped up, "Not until that party at her grandparents house."

"You were like ten years old then," Tristan exclaimed, annoyed that his girlfriend and sister were picking on him.

"I'll be honest, I don't really believe you and Lorelai just ran into each other and decided to have coffee," Ivory confessed.

"Well, that's exactly what happened, whether you believe it or not," Tristan tried not to loose his temper.

"So, how were you and Rory?" Arabelle asked, "You said you two went to Chilton together. If I ever bumped into the mother of a fellow student I'd be polite, but coffee's kind of pushing it."

"We were in the same classes for a while and we did a few group projects together," Tristan shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant, "And you've heard the gossip, Lorelai isn't your average mother."

"Yeah, she started out early," Arabelle mumbled snidely.

"I heard that, Arabelle," Tristan warned.

"Oh my God!" cried Ivory suddenly, on the verge of tears, "You're having an affair with Lorelai Gilmore."

"What?" Tristan exclaimed, "For God's sake where did you get an idea like that?"

"Don't even bother denying it! Given your history, I was too naïve to expect that you've really changed."

Ivory stormed out of the house, Arabelle trailing after her, trying to placate her, while Tristan stood stunned at the turn of events.

"She's gone to the airport, to see if she can get an earlier flight back to LA," Arabelle informed her brother with a glare, "You really screwed up."

Sighing Tristan ran a hand through his hair.

"I'll call her," he said.

"Whatever," Arabelle replied, scowling, before leaving him alone again.

Needing to get out of there, Tristan grabbed his keys and headed to his car. He drove to an intersection, pulled over and sat there for ten minutes staring at the road. If he turned left, he would be at the airport in twenty minutes, begging his girlfriend to forgive him, even though he had not been cheating on her. On the other hand, he could turn right and in an hour he could be at Yale, paying Rory a visit as had been the original intention for his trip across the country. Putting the car back into drive, he hit the indicator. Right.

--

On the drive from Hartford to Yale, he practiced his apology, on the passenger seat beside him was a box of finest chocolates and an impressive bouquet of oriental lilies, both from an emergency stop at the shopping centre. He parked the car outside Rory's dorm building and made his way to suite she shared with Paris. As he walked, he could feel people watching him curiously, but he ignored them, focusing on the purpose of his visit. The more he thought about it the faster his heart pounded, he was never that great at expressing his emotions, but what guy was? Yet, Tristan had spent a lifetime hiding is true feelings, he would be thankful if he could make it to Rory's suite without having a heart attack. He barely had a chance to knock before the door was whipped open, reflexively he thrust the bouquet forward.

"Jeez, Du Gray, trying to kill me with flowers?" came the voice muffled by the bouquet, but distinctly not Rory's.

"Paris?" Tristan exclaimed, loosing all his confidence.

"No, actually I'm a figment of your imagination," Paris replied sarcastically, pushing the flowers to one side, "What are you doing here?"

"Is Rory here?"

"She doesn't want to see you," Paris replied shortly.

"That's not what I asked?"

"I know."

"Well? Is she here or not?"

"I don't speak to bastards."

"Hey, you can even write it on that," Tristan replied, nodding to the white board attached to the door, "I don't care how, just answer the question."

"Why should I?"

"Oh for goodness sake, Gellar. It's a simple question. Is Rory Gilmore here or not? Yes or no? I'm sorry it's not more complicated than that. If I'd known, I would have thought of two-thousand-word-essay question for you."

"Put him out of his misery!" a passer-by called.

"Mind your own business!" Paris shouted after the speaker, "Don't you have anything better to do than interrupt people having a conversation. Honestly!"

"Paris," Tristan said, partly amused, partly concerned.

"Fine, get in here," she moved aside, allowing Tristan into the suite.

"So," Tristan began slowly, looking at her expectantly.

"Rory's not here."

"Finally," sighed Tristan, annoyed at being kept waiting only to find it was a waste of time, "Do you know where I could find her?"

"She's in Boston, for a journalism workshop," Paris replied.

"Oh," Tristan replied, his face falling.

"Why don't you stay a while?" she suggested, "You've come a long way and we haven't talked in ages."

"I guess," Tristan replied half-heartedly, he didn't really want to back yet.

"Have a seat. Want something to drink? We have water, coffee, milk?"

"Water, thanks," Tristan replied sinking into the sofa.

"Bottled, mineral, flavoured – "

"Bottled is fine, Paris."

Paris handed him a bottle of water, opening one for herself, she sat down on the sofa, beside him. For sake of something to do, she flicked the tv on.

"So, how are you?" Tristan asked, making polite conversation.

"I'm good," Paris replied.

"You have emailed or called in a while."

"Been busy. I do have other things to do that talk to you. I have a life, you know."

"I never doubted it."

"Still, there is no reason why you couldn't have called or emailed."

"Paris, I did email, you didn't respond. In fact I think for the first time ever, I sent more emails than you."

"Like I said, I've been busy. Being a friend."

"Rory and I were never friends."

"You could have been if you weren't always asking her out."

"Sorry for being interested."

"Were you in love with her?"

"What?" Tristan choked on a gulp of water, barely stopping himself from spraying water everywhere.

"At Chilton, were you in love with Rory?" Paris clarified, she mocked his earlier statement, "It's a simple question. Yes or no?"

"Paris, you know that's not a simple question," Tristan replied with a bitter smile, "And the answer is yes and no. I was attracted to her, every guy at Chilton was, but I don't think I was in love with Rory. I could've loved her, if she had given me a chance."

Paris studied his face, for once there was no mask, no act, this was the truth. It hurt her to see him hurt. His life was a bed of roses complete with hundreds of thorns. He never let anyone close enough to see him, much less help him and on the few occasions he did open up to her, it terrified her to know how much he hid.

"I'm sorry, Tristan," Paris whispered.

"For what? Being my friend? I mean, you still are my friend, right?"

"I just felt that someone should say sorry to you. You always did grow up too fast. And of course I'm your friend."

She remembered the first time she saw him get drunk, he'd been thirteen, but anyone could tell it wasn't his first time. Everyone knew he'd lost his virginity at the time that most boys his age stopped worry about girl-germs and started looking at girls as being worth their time. Once she had wanted to the object of his attention, she had watched him lavish his time and father's money on so many girls that part of her was jealous. But after her mother informed her that, according to her star sign, she went after guys who were troubled, bad boys because she thought she could fix them, she thought better of it. After all, Tristan needed a friend more than he needed another girlfriend.

"When did you realise it was Rory?" Paris asked, it had been the issue she was most curious about after Rory had told her about the one-night-stand.

"In the morning after," Tristan replied knowing exactly what Paris was asking about, "That night she had been so assertive, so independent, so not Rory, at least not the way I remembered her. But in the morning, when she was sleeping, she looked like she did in Chilton, older, but still untouched…"

He fell silent remembering everything. As he'd sat there, at the little side table, composing the note, he'd watched Rory sleeping. He wished he could have stayed with her, at least until she had woken up, but he had to get to the airport. Also, he was afraid of what her reaction might be if she realised she had just slept with him, the guy she once said she hated.

"Rory, told me you have girlfriend," Paris prompted.

"Yeah, Ivory."

"How'd you meet her?"

"In a coffee shop at Stanford, actually it was the day after I got back from New York," Tristan smiled grimly, "When it rains, it pours."

"And you asked her out?" Paris prompted.

"No, not straight away. We kept running into each at really random places for about a week. Finally I figured, she's a beautiful girl, why not? So I asked her. Arabelle to an instant liking to her. And it was great."

"But?"

"But I don't know where we stand with each other any more."

"What happened?"

"She thinks I'm cheating on her with Lorelai."

"Lorelai, as in Rory's mother, Lorelai?"

"Uh huh, a case of wrong place, wrong time."

"She make you happy?"

"Yeah," Tristan replied softly, truth was he knew he could be happier, but he'd take what he got.

"Why do you stay with her?"

"Because what if what I think could be better isn't better or is even worse?"

"You won't know unless you try."

"Maybe I don't want to risk it," Tristan replied softly, before glancing at his watch, "I should get going, there's an earlier flight I might be able to get."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," he replied with a smile, "Here take these, I know there second hand gifts, but..."

He handed the flowers and chocolate to Paris.

"Thanks, Tristan."

He shrugged awkwardly, never comfortable with gratitude or compliments.

"Do you want me to tell Rory you were here?"

"No, no, it's okay," he shook his head, before shooting her one last smile, he left her alone.

--

She wished she hadn't had to lie to Paris about going to Boston, but to say the truth aloud had been too scary. But now, as she sat there alone, surrounded by the heady scent of disinfectant, she wished she had someone to hold her hand.

--

AN: Okay another chapter up… hmm, out of creative ways to ask you to review so… please review!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Gilmore Girls, actors, characters, plots, etc, that would be the wonderful people at WB. Although if I did, I'm pretty sure they'd be some big changes coughChadcough. Nor do I own anything involving 'Charlie and Chocolate Factory', Johnny Depp, Freddy Highmore or the Trojan horse. Anyway if you do feel inclined to sue me, some people have strange urges and we must accept them for who they are, I'm currently flat broke so all you will get is a used textbook, on organic chemistry.

**Aphi:** Thank you reading, enjoying and reviewing! Can't tell you anything because I think this chapter will answer a lot of people's questions.

**FairyGirl07:** It's cool to have a plan, even if you're only fifteen. The day I turned fifteen I had a mini-freak out that I was half way to thirty and I had been wasting my life! It's true, everyone laughs when they hear that, but I can be a bit too goal-oriented at times. Oh and I have a plan too, it just keeps changing. And everything sounds better in my head, so I know what you mean. Thank you for reading.

**Red Dots are Awesome:** Thank you for reading and reviewing! Read on to find out what happened

**LoVe23:** I seem to be making this sadder and sadder and I'm very sorry about that, no one wants to read depressing stories, but thank you for reading and reviewing anyway.

**Rish:** Thank you for reading and enjoying. Oh read 'The burning issue', it's the AN before the dedication for this chapter, let me know what you think.

**Absentia-varia:** Thank you enjoying and reading and reviewing. I'm glad to have made your day. Oh and thank you for story-alerting too!

**Charmedone: **Read on to find out. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**Chelle5:** I have no idea what you think is going to happen. But if you think what I think you think then you'll find out when you scroll down and read. Thanks for taking the time.

**Fallen Heart:** Some people are just too smart, I thought I was being subtle and then there is the avalanche of responses suggesting that people are inside my head. Get out people, I need to learn how to be more subversive! I have said it many times, I'm weird and I know it. Thank you reading and indulging me.

**Yourlastkiss:** Long update today! Thank you for enjoying, please come again. Sorry about the short response.

**Finnlover:** oh no, I left you hanging on a cliff again, silly me, bad teabean. Takes this chapter as an apology… I'm hungry now…

**Mamashirl:** Read on and find out! Oh and read the last AN before the dedication for the chapter, let me know what you think.

**Mrs Boyscout:** Thank you, darling! I always did have issues with the line 'life's like a bed of roses', it'd be mighty thorn-y unless you had thornless roses… And watch out, I'm planning a Rogan story, coming soon!

**GGluvr1987: **Updated, scroll down. Thank you for reading.

**MackeyPac:** I'm not sure what you meant by it being 'wrong on many different levels'. If you're talking about abortion, I believe that is a woman's choice and we all make choices.

**Bethany Inc:** read on to find out what Rory does, but fear not this is a Trory. I want to spork someone too, maybe not to death, but just so I can say I sporked him/her! You're very funny and I am in now way mocking you. Really, I'm not… serious… please believe me.

**Festis7:** Scroll down to see what happens. Thanks for reading.

**Ravens Writing Prophecies:** you'll find out in this chapter, so read on. Thanks for reviewing.

**Photoboothromance:** Thank you for your reviews and pm. It seems we might have had a misunderstanding or at least I did. Thank you for taking the time to read and review and I'm sorry for taking offence when you didn't mean to offend me. I appreciate constructive criticism, I really do, just some of the things you said caught me off guard. As for IMDB, I don't think it's very reliable, it also says 'DuGrey' and 'Dugray', so I don't really take it too seriously.

**AN: The burning issue: **okay so the question everyone wants to know is did she or didn't she? I have to admit I had a plan all worked out, I had pretty much written drafts of all the remaining chapters and then I was hit with this avalanche (not literally). It was like one of those choose-your-own-adventure stories and I could either go with what I had always planned or I could be swayed into rewriting everything. Trouble was, I kinda, really liked how the first way went, but the response I got from everyone (thank you!) opened up a whole new idea. And if I rewrote it, would the integrity of the story be lost? Anyway, I hope you like or at least accept the route I take. But if there maybe an alternate story/continuation posted in the future.

_The chapter is for photoboothromance, I'm sorry to have reacted the way I did …_

Chapter 16 

She smoothed her skirt for the hundredth time, it had taken her two hours to choose an outfit. The blue silk dress was completely inappropriate for the weather and she turned too many heads as she made her way to his dorm, but she wanted it to be absolutely perfect so that when he saw her, he would never forget her. Mustering her courage she knocked on the door and prayed that he would be home alone.

"Rory?" he greeted her, surprise evident in his tone.

He opened the door wide, letting her in. The suite appeared to empty of its other occupants.

"Logan," she replied with a smile.

Perhaps someone up there did like her, maybe it was a sign that things will be alright.

"What are you doing here?" he was startled not only by her appearance at his door, but also by her clothes, "You look great."

"Thanks," she replied softly, her heart swelling.

"So, um?" he raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"I had an abortion," there she said it.

"Oh, Rory," Logan's eyes filled with pity, an emotion that Rory did not want to see.

"You said that you'd take me back if I had an abortion, so I did," she reminded him, her heart slipping.

"I can't," he replied apologetically.

"Why not?" Rory demanded, on the verge of tears.

"I'm engaged," Logan replied softly, his voice full of regret.

"What?" asked Rory, disbelievingly.

"To Amy Robertson."

"You've know her for how long? We broke up just weeks ago and now you're engaged?"

"Our families have been friends for many years."

"So you get engaged?" scoffed Rory.

"Look, after everything that has happened, my family needs to get some things back on track."

"And I can't be part of that?"

"Amy and I are own the same page, she and I want the same thing."

"You mean, she's willing to give up everything for you and your career?"

"Just because she's not a career woman, like you – "

"I've met Amy before, she went Chilton, a year younger than me. Academic excellence in Math and Physics, MIT was begging her to go there. She's going to give that all up to be a trophy wife."

"Rory – "

"This is unbelievable!"

"Rory, I'm sorry this hasn't turned out the way you hoped."

"The understatement of the year," muttered Rory.

"And I'm sorry that we can't be together, but I can't break off the engagement."

"Whatever, Logan," replied Rory, annoyed at his attempt to smooth things over between them.

"Rory, please understand, I never wanted things to turn out this way – "

"Then turn them back!"

"I can't!"

"You said that you'd take me back as long as there was no baby. I had an abortion. I killed that baby for us!"

"And I'm sorry."

"That's not good enough!"

She stormed out then, refusing to cry. Once again Logan had stomped on heart and it didn't matter how many times he did it, the pain never lessened.

--

He packed an overnight bag with the essentials, a change of clothes, a textbook and his mp3 player as well as a couple of gifts. Glancing briefly about his room in case he had forgotten something, before a knock on his door drew his attention.

"Come in," he called.

"Hey," Chris, his suitemate said, opening the door slightly, "Ivy's here."

"Okay," he replied warily.

She came dressed in the pink cashmere sweater and jeans, she looked innocent and beautiful.

"Tristan," she fidgeted, unsure whether how to greet him.

"Ivory," he returned.

She avoided him since that incident in Hartford, ignoring his attempts to see her. Truthfully, he could have tried harder, he had more connections and ways of finding people than most of his peers.

"How have you been?" she asked softly.

"Good… you?"

"Fine."

"What can I do for you?" he didn't mean to rush her, but he did have a flight to catch.

"I'm sorry!" she burst out.

"Ivory, I – "

"No, I need to say this."

"I completely overreacted, I didn't give you a chance explain anything."

"It's okay."

"I was totally unfair to you."

"It's fine."

"You're so sweet," Ivory cried, bursting into tears, "I so don't deserve you."

Sighing, Tristan pulled her into his arms, rubbing her back he tried to calm her.

"Sorry," she mumbled into his chest.

Regaining her composure, she pulled away from him and turned a slow circle, finally noticing the overnight bag.

"Are you going somewhere?"

"Uh, yeah, to Hartford."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Ivory asked bluntly.

"To see Arabelle and my grandfather and I've got a couple of things to attend to."

"What kind of things?"

"Personal things."

"That's why you're taking a the complete collector's edition of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory?" Ivory asked, holding up the giftbox of the dvds of both the original and the remake.

"It's for Arabelle," Tristan lied convincingly, but that didn't matter to Ivory.

"She already has it," Ivory replied.

"Oh, well I can exchange it for something else."

"It's autographed by Johnny Depp and Freddy Highmore," Ivory commented, examine the giftbox.

"It is too," Tristan feigned surprise, wondering how he's managed to dig himself into this mess.

"Tristan, you're not as a good a liar as you think," Ivory shook her head, her expression rueful, "Why don't you just tell me the truth? You are always keeping secrets from me. I mean why do you think I thought you and Lorelai were having an affair, as ridiculous as that sounds. What is going on?"

And there it was, the conversation he had been putting off.

"Ivory, you're right, there is something I've been keeping from you," Tristan sighed, he motioned for her to sit, "And I know I should have been more honest."

"Well?"

"You remember Rory?"

"Yeah," Ivory replied apprehensively.

"Well, before we started going out, Rory and I, we, uh, we slept together."

"But you said that was before we started going out?" Ivory asked, hope creeping into her voice.

"Yeah, I did. Except that Rory is pregnant."

"What?" she breathed softly.

"Rory is pregnant," Tristan repeated.

"I heard you the first time," Ivory snapped at him, "Why did you keep going with us if Rory is pregnant? And don't say you were waiting for the right time."

"Because she doesn't know who the father is," Tristan grimaced, wishing he didn't have to say it aloud, "Rory had a sort-of on-again, off-again boyfriend."

"And is he on-again or off-again now?"

"I think he's off-again," Tristan replied, a little surprised at the question.

"Then what are you doing here?" Ivory cried standing up suddenly.

"Huh?" Tristan asked dumbly, standing up also.

"Rory must be all by herself and at a time like this she needs all the support she can get," Ivory exclaimed, hurriedly shoving things into Tristan's overnight bag.

"But, what about us?" Tristan asked.

Ivory sighed, letting go the bag, she sat back down on the bed.

"Tristan, I know this probably one the most overused lines and I don't want you take it the wrong way, but you are a truly, great guy," Ivory began, "And really I wish that we could be together, but we would both be lying to ourselves and to each other if we kept this relationship going. When I met you, even though I did all that modelling, I was shy and nervous and lacked self confidence and even though we've only been going out just a couple of months, I've changed so much. But now Rory needs you and that means we can't be together."

"I'm sorry."

"So am I."

"I wish things could have been different, for everyone."

"Yeah, me too, maybe in another lifetime," Ivory replied wistfully, "Come on, finishing packing, I'll drive you to the airport. Don't forget Charlie and Chocolate Factory."

"It's actually for Rory," Tristan admitted.

"I guessed as much," Ivory smiled, "Good bye, Tristan Du Gray."

"Good bye, Ivory Lancaster."

--

By the time she had reached her dorm room, she had filed away the morning under 'Never to be repeated'. What was done was done, she wouldn't think of it again. Of course that was a completely and utterly false, but even if it was just a façade, she needed to pretend it was all right. In her most clinical moment, she would think of the latest turn of events as a relief, her life was back on track, everything could go back to normal. At lowest time, she would remember this as her heartbreaking time. She rounded the last corner, plastered a neutral-to-slightly-happy expression on her face, took a deep breath and prepared herself to face Paris again. But first she had another unexpected encounter, slumped by the door to her suite was a figure she hadn't seen in too long.

"Finn?" she greeted the figure how moaned in response, "What are you doing?"

"Oh Rory," Finn moaned, squinting up at her.

"Are you drunk? Wait that's a really silly question to ask you," Rory sighed, "Come on, let's go inside."

"Actually I don't think I am drunk, but I could do with a drink, if you're offering," Finn replied, trailing after her.

"So what's wrong with you?" Rory asked, checking to see whether Paris was around.

"Theresa broke up with," said Finn mournfully, falling onto the sofa and burying his face a in a cushion.

"What? Why?" Rory gasped, sitting down next to him.

"Shezadzewanenteadyfarelasionzip," came the muffled reply.

"Finn, you going to have to sit up, I missed that entirely."

"She thinks I'm too serious. Me! Me and serious are on entirely different planes. She doesn't want to be in a serious relationship, I don't even know what a relationship looks like."

Rory let Finn rant, knowing he needed to get it all out.

"She wants to go out more, party more, she thinks I'm boring! When I met her, she liked foreign-language movies and poetry readings, but that's what I liked about her. Sure I had no idea what the poet-guy was going on about, but it was cool. I liked her cause she wasn't a wild party girl, she doesn't even drink!"

"Finn – "

"I told her I loved her," he admitted.

"Oh, Finn," Rory gasped.

"I've never told anyone that," he whispered, "Can we talk about something else?"

"Sure, I guess," Rory replied still concerned about him.

"How are you doing?" he asked, sending a pointed glance to her stomach.

"Can we not talk about that, okay?"

"Alright," Finn nodded.

"You want to tv?" Rory suggested, reaching for the remote.

They fell silent, lost in their own thoughts, pretending to be engrossed in the weather channel to avoid talking about anything.

--

He pulled into the car park, nerves firmly on edge. He tried to take a deep breath to calm himself, but it came out ragged. He forced himself to open the door and step out of the car. He concentrated on walking, one foot in front of the other, tracing the steps he had taken just a week ago. A blur of dark brown hair near the coffee stand broke his concentration.

"Tristan?"

"Lorelai," Tristan responded, turning to her.

"You here to see Rory?" Lorelai asked, approaching him, a coffee in each hand.

"Yeah, I am," he nodded.

"I am too," she smiled conspiratorially, producing a smile from Tristan, "Here have a coffee."

"No, I think I'm jittery enough as it is."

"Good, cause I need both of them."

"So are you and Rory talking again?" Tristan asked as they walked towards the dorm.

"We're getting there," Lorelai nodded, gulping the first coffee, "It's hard, but I want to be there for her."

"That's good."

"It is, we talked on the phone already, but that was just the first step. And you, how are you and my daughter doing?"

"I'm here, aren't I?"

"Well, there's her room," Lorelai motioned, "I think you should go first."

"Me?"

"Yeah, if we turn up together it looks like it's an intervention or something," she explained like it was the most obvious thing.

"And I have to go first because?"

"I've got the coffee, it's just plain cruel to take coffee into a room with a pregnant woman."

"Okay then, I'll go first," he inhaled deeply and took one step forward before he was distracted again.

"Du Gray?"

"I feel like the Trojan horse," Tristan muttered under his breath before plastering on his happy face and turning to the speaker, "Paris!"

"What are you doing here again? And Lorelai?"

"Hi Paris," Lorelai greeted her.

"Well isn't this a nice little reunion," Paris commented, "Well shall we go give the poor girl heart attack then?"

She didn't wait for a response before opening the door to the suite she shared with Rory.

"Rory I have a surprise for you," Paris announced, Tristan and Lorelai trailing after her, sharing a slightly concerned glance, "And it appears you have a surprise for us. Finn?"

"Hey Paris," Rory greeted her suitemate, "Finn and Theresa broke up."

"Oh," Paris replied shortly.

"Rory?" Lorelai began tentatively drawing her daughter's attention.

"Mom," Rory returned, embracing her mother and surprising them both.

"Who are you?" Finn asked eyeing Tristan suspiciously.

"Tristan Du Gray," Tristan introduced himself, hand outstretched.

"Aren't you – " Finn began, but Paris silenced him with an elbow to his stomach, "Uh, you. Aren't you, you? Is there anything to drink?"

"Beer, in the fridge," Paris pointed, but Finn was already there.

"So what are you doing here?" Rory said turning her attention to Tristan.

"I wanted to see you."

"Really?" Rory replied, her disbelief obvious, "And how does the perfect Miss Lancaster feel about this?"

"She drove me to the airport."

"Tristan – "

"We broke up," Tristan interrupted her, "I told her about you and the baby and she wants me to be here for you. So here I am."

"Well, that's wonderful," Lorelai exclaimed.

"No," Rory shook her head.

"No?" Tristan exclaimed.

"You need to go back to Stanford and get back together with Ivory," Rory replied firmly.

"It's too late and not to mention, you need all the support you can get," Tristan contradicted her.

"Not if there's no baby."

"What do you mean?" Lorelai asked her daughter.

"How can there not be a baby? You're pregnant," Paris frowned.

"I had an abortion," Rory revealed for the second time that day.

"What? When?" Paris gasped.

Lorelai pulled her daughter towards her, wrapping her arms around her, she tried to take the pain away.

"I need some air," Tristan said, walking out the door as if in a trance.

"When I told you I went Boston for the journalism workshop, I lied," Rory explained to Paris, "I did go to Boston, but not for a workshop."

"Why?" Finn asked.

"Because Logan said we could be together if I had an abortion."

"Oh honey," Lorelai gasped, "You should have told me, I would been there for you."

"And where is the almighty Huntzberger now?" Paris asked.

"Oi!" Finn exclaimed, Logan was still his friend.

"He's engaged," Rory said, reliving the morning.

"Huh?" Paris stared dumbfounded.

"To Amy Robertson."

"Amy Robertson, beeline-to-MIT, Amy?" Paris gaped.

"That bastard!" Finn exclaimed, heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Paris called after him.

"I have a few choice words to say to Huntzberger. Rory, I'm so sorry about the way things have turned out. I'll see you later."

"I'm going to go look for Tristan," Paris said, also leaving.

"Are you going to yell at me now?" Rory asked, eyeing her mother apprehensively.

"No," Lorelai shook her head, "I think we've done enough of that to last a lifetime. I'm here for you."

She pulled her daughter into her arms, hoping that a mother's embrace would be enough to soothe pain. Finally, Rory felt the day's events coupled with her mother's love break her and tears coursed down her cheeks.

"It's going to be alright," Lorelai whispered, drawing her daughter closer.

--

AN: I know that this will be a controversial chapter and I expect some people will be ticked off that I took this route with the pregnancy. If there is enough demand and if I have the time, I might write an alternate story which would start from the end of the previous chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Gilmore Girls, actors, characters, plots, etc, that would be the wonderful people at WB. Although if I did, I'm pretty sure they'd be some big changes coughChadcough. Nor do I own anything involving the Matrix. Anyway if you do feel inclined to sue me, some people have strange urges and we must accept them for who they are, I'm currently flat broke so all you will get is a used textbook, on organic chemistry.

**Broadway89:** Gosh, I don't mean to make people cry, I promise that things will get happier soon. Thank you so much for saying I have talent, I just try my best and hope that people will like it.

**Rish:** Thank you for reading and enjoying. The irony with the baby is that Rory had gone to Boston for the abortion at the same time that Tristan went to Yale to talk to her.

**Rockrose:** I've got a plan for an alternate, I hope to put it up in the next couple of weeks. Thanks for your input.

**LoVe23:** Yes, this is the original story as I had intended it to be, but don't worry, there is a happy ending, I'm a sucker for happy endings. Thanks for taking the time to review.

**Red Dots are Awesome:** Yeah, the abortion was kind of necessary for the story, which is unfortunate, but it made more sense to me when I considered the ending. Thanks for reading.

**Mamashirl:** The alternate story is officially in the works, hopefully it will be up in a couple of weeks, I want to finish this version first.

**C.M:** Sadness seems to be a bit of theme with me, but it gets happier soon. Thanks for reading.

**Chelle5:** Thanks for your input. I except that I'll start posting an alternate in a couple of weeks so look out for it.

**FairyGirl07:** That's funny, I did a really similar thing. For as long as anyone in my family could remember, all I wanted to be was a Paediatrician and then during our final exams of high school, I got up one day and told my mum I wanted to be a lawyer, quite seriously to. That lasted for all of one day and I was back to wanting to be a doctor. You've still got plenty of time to decide though, it's good to keep your options open. Thanks for reading.

**Bethany Inc: **I'm starting to think we need to get you some help. As amusing as sporking someone sounds, I think you'd need a lot of rage to spork someone to death! Just kidding, compared to most of my friends, you sporking seems completely ordinary! And see I've updated, pretty soon too! Thanks.

**Photoboothromance:** I'm so sorry to hear about your grandmother, my condolences to you and your family. I'm going to stick with Du Gray for continuities sake and my mum's name is similar and she leaves a space, so I guess I'm used to it. And I still maintain that IMDB is unreliable, if you check out other stuff on it, mistakes, including spelling, are rampant. Once again, my sympathies.

**Mrs Boyscout:** I did entertain the thought of her faking it, but I think Rory has more integrity than that. Although that could be the third version I write! Thanks for reading.

**Fallen Heart:** Thank you for reading and reviewing and loving the updates! Read find out what Tristan does.

**Yourlastkiss:** Thank you. Hope I don't pull too much of M. Night Shamalyn, or whatever his name is. After Sixth Sense, there was no way for him to make movie without everyone picking the twist too early.

_The chapter is for photoboothromace, we're thinking of you and your family…_

Chapter 17 

Paris hurried along the path, eyes darting about, in search of the familiar blonde hair and distinctive form of Tristan. When she finally saw him, her supposedly cold heart broke a little. There he sat on a bench at the edge of the car park, hunched over, elbows on his knees, studying the gravel. Without saying a word, she sat down next to him.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly after a moment.

"I'm fine," he responded, his tone neutral, "But then again I'm not the one who had an abortion."

"Rory has a right to choose," Paris began her well-practised pro-choice speech.

"Oh save it, Par, you're preaching to the converted," Tristan sighed, cutting off, "And that's not what I'm talking about."

"Well what's your problem? Like you said, you're not the one who had an abortion."

"It's just a bit overwhelming. I broke up with Ivory, I broke her heart, but it was more important for me to be there for Rory."

"And that's not important now?"

"Of course it's important! I just need some time to think," he stood abruptly.

"Where are you going?"

"Right now, the airport's looking good."

"You're just going to leave?" Paris demanded, incredulous that Tristan would leave at a time like this.

"I have to, I need to," Tristan said, walking towards his car.

"What about Rory? You gave up a lot because you wanted to support her. If this is your 'support', don't bother coming back!" Paris shouted after him.

"I might have been a father!" Tristan shouted, spinning around so fast Paris felt slightly dizzy just watching him, "It's not the fact she had an abortion that upsets me, it's the fact she didn't tell me. I feel like a human yo-yo! First I'm a father and then I 'might' be and then I'm not. You know what I did at the airport just a few hours ago?"

"No. What?"

"I was in a bookshop and I picked up a book of baby names! I, Tristan Janlen Du Gray, was looking at baby names!"

"Trist– "

"I can't do this, Paris," he turned back to the car.

"Okay," Paris replied, understandingly, "Alright. Do you want me to tell Rory anything?"

"Tell her – tell her whatever you want."

He didn't wait for her acknowledgment before climbing into his car and driving out of the parking lot.

--

She walked slowly back to the suite, internally debating whether or not to make up an excuse for Tristan's departure, she was so lost in thought that she collided with another student.

"Watch it!" she exclaimed.

"Ow!" the student replied.

"Finn?" Paris asked, finally recognised.

"That's me," he answered, walking around erratically, "And I didn't know you had an identical."

"What are you talking about?"

"No, wait, there are three – no four, oh fuck it, you're like Agent Smith, and you've all got the same expression, kinda pissed off looking," he was hunched over slightly, so even though he normally towered over her, he had to tilt his head slightly to look at her.

"Are you drunk?" Paris frowned irritably.

"Hmm, no, I don't think so…" Finn responded, finally looking up properly and Paris gasped.

"Oh God, Finn, what happened?"

There was a bruise below his right eye that was starting to look more and more purple, blood trickled from his lip and his hands were cut and bruised as well.

"Oh, new job description, punching bag."

"This is the point at which you're meant to say 'you should see the other guy'."

"Hmm, well, if you want to see the other guy, you're more than welcome too," Finn responded, "But I need a drink, something strong and manly."

"Come on," Paris said, dragging Finn into the suite.

"Oh, is the bar this way?"

Paris forced herself not to respond, Finn needed first aid not snappy comments, although it took all her will power not to tell him off.

"Paris?" Lorelai asked, "Did you find Tristan?"

"Yeah, he's going back to Stanford, he needs some time," Paris replied, not meeting Rory's searching gaze.

"What happened to you?" Lorelai asked, noticing Finn.

"I heard black eyes were in this season," Finn responded, wincing as he sat while Paris rushed off to find the first aid kit.

"Finn, you didn't get into a fight with Logan did you?" Rory asked worried, reaching for his hand, careful not to touch the cuts.

"Actually, now that you mention it, Logan was there… curious."

"Finn!"

"Your honour needed defending and I thought I was the man for the job."

"And Logan hit you?" Paris asked, setting the first aid kit on the table.

"Good God no!" Finn exclaimed, "Logan's not much of a physical guy."

"Then how, what – "

"It's kind of embarrassing," Finn squirmed in his seat.

"Well?" Rory prompted.

"I was telling him off for doing all that to you and then I kind of tripped and fell… down a flight of stairs, I kind of hit a brick wall," he grimaced.

The three women shared a glance.

"Don't you dare laugh," Finn ordered.

Rory, Paris and Lorelai tried not to laugh, instead focussing on the floor, Lorelai made the mistake of looking at Rory and all three burst out laughing.

"It's not funny!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Finn," Rory said, unable to suppress a smile.

"It's just, you fell down a flight of stairs – "

"And you hit a brick wall!"

"Oh give me that," Finn grabbed the gauze pad from Paris, glaring at the three women, "I try to do the right thing and this is the thanks I get."

"Okay, okay, we'll stop," Paris said, calming down, "And you might want to the plastic off that first."

She took the gauze from him, opened it the packet and started cleaning the cuts.

--

Rory felt better than she had in a long time and after her mother, Finn and Paris had left with various errands to attend to, she decided to clean her room and make a fresh start. She was in the middle of sorting through her clothes when there was a knock on the door.

"Tristan?" she asked, surprised to see him again. "I thought you'd left already."

"I did, I was – I was sitting in this departure lounge, on those really uncomfortable chairs, staring at that hideous carpet with questionable stains," Tristan rambled, walking into the suite, "They announced that the plane was delayed, in fact it hadn't even left wherever the hell it was coming from, Miami, I think. They said there was a storm or something, while here it was completely clear skies. It was absurd. And then it hit me, I'm a jerk. I'm an absolute jerk. I was a bastard to Ivory and my sister and to you."

"Tristan – "

"I stayed with Ivory even though I knew that we couldn't stay together," Tristan barrelled on, "I lead Arabelle on, letting her get too attached to someone considering what I knew about Ivory and I. And then you, you were in this horrible situation and I left you completely in the lurch, which is completely and utterly wrong especially since I told you I would support you."

"I made a decision for myself," Rory said, trying to convince herself it was true, "And it doesn't matter if you had been there or not."

"I said that I would be there for you, no matter what you wanted to do and I went about it all wrong. You came all the way to Stanford and it completely threw me. I didn't want Ivory to find out like that, but I should have treated you the way I did."

"What's done is done."

"I won't let it continue like this. I wish I could go back to the beginning and start again."

"You didn't have to sleep with me," Rory pointed out.

"Look, I didn't go to New York for sex, I don't need to go to New York for that. But when a strong, independent woman comes up to me and asks for it, you can't expect me to refuse. In fact, if I do remember correctly, you didn't want me to refuse. Why did you?"

"Did I, what?"

"Go looking for sex? I mean, I won't pretend to know you, but I would never have pegged you for the one-night-stand kind of girl."

"I was trying to get Logan off my mind."

"By having sex with a stranger, even if I turned not be stranger exactly?"

"I wanted to get rich, blonde guys out of my life."

"So you used me for sex?" a faint smirk appeared.

"Like you haven't done that before," Rory scoffed.

"I'll have you know, I have never had sex with a woman I didn't care about," he replied indignantly.

"You cared about them just enough to get you into their pants. Even at school, you had a different girl every week."

"No, I did date lots of girls in high school, but I did not date a different girl every week and I didn't sleep with all of them."

"I thought – "

"Yeah, a lot of people think they know me, but they have no idea," Tristan snapped.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean make you upset."

"I know," Tristan replied, "I'm just tired of battling people's prejudices."

"So what do you want to do now?" Rory asked.

"I'm not sure, I want to be here for you, even after everything that's happened," Tristan admitted, "But I think we need to spend some time apart."

"We never really spent any time together," Rory retorted, "And I have to admit, I'm scared to be alone now."

"And I understand that," Tristan nodded, "And I want you to understand that I care about you, more than you can imagine, but we need to do this the right way."

"The right way?"

"Rory, I've just broken up with my girlfriend and you have had plenty of drama in your life too. I need, no, actually we both need to take a break from relationships. You need to spend some time by yourself, being single, come to terms with everything that's happened."

"You want to have a relationship with me?" Rory asked, a little surprised.

"Friendship, relationship," Tristan replied, "Or nothing, if that's what you want."

"I need time," Rory answered.

"That's what we both need," Tristan nodded, "When you're ready or whenever you, we can talk. You have my number, when you're ready."

He gave her a hug before taking his leave once more.

"I'll see you later, Rory."

"Have a safe flight, Tristan."

--

AN: Was that too sappy? I don't like to be to sappy… anyway, hope you enjoyed it, there are only a handful of chapters left.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Gilmore Girls, actors, characters, plots, etc, that would be the wonderful people at WB. Although if I did, I'm pretty sure they'd be some big changes coughChadcough. Nor do I own anything to do with Audrey Hepburn. Anyway if you do feel inclined to sue me, some people have strange urges and we must accept them for who they are, I'm currently flat broke so all you will get is a used textbook, on organic chemistry.

**Photoboothromance:** I'm not sure if this chapter is what you're looking for. Rory made a decision for herself too by having the abortion and I think Rory would have thought about it carefully.

**Rockrose:** Thank you for reading and reviewing.

**Zetaphi7:** Thanks! And it was all part of the master plan. I'm a Trory fan so of course I want them to work it all out together.

**Broadway89:** Here's a virtual tissue! I'm a closet sappy and today is the day of the sap, Valentine's Day!

**Mamashirl:** Thank you! The tone should be getting happier now, no more sad, teary story.

**LoVe23:** I'm a sucker for mature, somewhat-tortured Tristan, it's a weakness I'm working on. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

**Bethany Inc:** No no, I'm not saying you're overly violent. Oh dear, sometimes I don't convey my meaning well through written words, I'm much more of an in-person person, if that makes sense. I'm a closet sappy, I like sappy, I just don't like telling many people… and yes I do realise the irony of putting that on the net. And I'm glad sporks add to your life, some people like stamp collecting, while others spork away!

**Rish:** everything will be a-ok very, very, very soon (the number of 'very' is telling, hint, hint!). Anyway, thank you for reading.

**FairyGirl07: **Good point! I missed out on getting into medicine the first time around (most universities in Australia don't have pre-med, you go straight into med after high school) and I was devastated, but I've still got options. As for not liking Valentine's Day, oh dear, I need to change my dedication for you… Happy Feb 14th, the day that some people like to be sappy. Why? I have no idea…

**Fallen Heart:** Thank you for reading, reviewing and the hugs! I'm glad you love it.

**Finnlover:** I could see Finn falling down the stairs sober. Some people are just talented! Screaming matches are overrated. Thanks for reading.

**Yourlastkiss:** I did like Sixth Sense, but M. Night's (I've given up on his surname) movies have lost their spark since most people go in looking for the twist. I mean look at Signs or The Village, the twists are predictable since he seems to follow a formula. I'm glad you liked the story anyway. Thanks for reading.

**Passions-spent:** I think it's important for them to take some time, otherwise they'd be jumping into something neither are ready for. Plus I like to add a bit of tension/suspense and reality to my fiction! As for the baby's father, I pretty decided it's Logan, just don't tell anyone I said that! Thanks for reading.

_Happy Valentine's Day!_

Chapter 18 

She vowed to change her life. Take up a hobby, take the scenic route, slow down. She took pleasure in the simple things. She discovered a quirky, second-hand bookshop, spending hours lost amongst the pages of obscure, rare books on everything from Victorian-era gardening to humorous travel guides to fictional countries. She tested every coffee shop she encountered. She attempted to improve her golf game, even impressing her grandfather with her efforts. She convinced Sookie to teach her to cook, but after one disastrous morning, they both thought better of it.

--

"Is this a private party?" Finn asked, squeezing onto the sofa between Rory and Paris.

Paris had found dvds of classic Audrey Hepburn movies and had convinced Rory of a fun evening of cocktails and 'Breakfast at Tiffany's'.

"Now that you ask, it is," Paris retorted, glaring at him, wondering how he'd managed to find a key to their suite.

"Oh, good, party," Finn grinned, "Where's the beer?"

"Finn," Rory eyed him with a rueful expression.

"What? What's a party without a slab?" he asked innocent and wide-eyed.

"We're watching classy black-and-white films," Paris replied, continuing to glare at Finn.

"Roman Holiday!" Finn exclaimed, picking up the dvd case, "I love that movie."

"You can't!" Paris exclaimed.

"But I do," Finn pouted, "Zippy around on a scooter. I want a scooter."

"Well, why don't you go buy a scooter," Paris said pointedly.

"Wait, why did she go to Rome?" Finn asked turning to Rory, "I think I have to stay now."

"Rory," Paris pleaded, "He can't stay."

"I guess you can stay," Rory relented, unable to refuse Finn's puppy dog eyes.

"Yay!" Finn exclaimed bouncing off the couch, "I'll go get the beer."

"Sorry, Paris," Rory said sincerely.

"Yeah, well whatever," Paris replied, staring at the screen.

--

She knuckled down and studied, learning her subjects inside out and back to front. She got into heated debates with her fellow students and lecturers alike. Librarians had to kick her out. She pulled her grades up too, drawing comparisons with her days at Chilton. She got her drive back and she was loving it.

--

"We need to go out," Finn announced.

"We need to study," Paris countered.

"We've been studying non-stop for two week."

"Actually, Rory and I have been studying non-stop, you've been doing nothing but sleeping and drinking."

"What's this?" Finn asked, holding up a textbook, "I read this from cover to cover."

"If by reading you mean you used it as a pillow."

"This is exactly why you need a break. You get all wound up and bitchy."

"I'm not bitchy! Rory am I bitchy?"

"No, Paris you're not bitchy."

"See, Finn, I'm not bitchy."

"We need to find a neutral judge, Rory's biased and is only agreeing with you for her own safety."

"Why would Rory have to agree with me for her own safety?" Paris demanded.

"Because you're a dangerous person to be around," Finn replied bluntly.

"First you call me bitchy and now I'm dangerous," Paris stalked off in a huff.

"Finn that was uncalled for," Rory scolded him.

"But it's so fun, getting her riled up," Finn grinned cheekily.

"Still," Rory gave him her best matron expression.

"Oh, fine, I'll apologise."

--

She joined a creative writing class, the teacher suggested they find some time to sit down and describe an ordinary everyday scene. She found the perfect spot, under a massive oak tree at Yale, she got comfortable, notebook on her lap, pen poised. The air smelt clean and fresh just like it did after the grass after it had been cut. A group of guys played a scratch game of football, another group played hacky-sack. The sounds of an impromtu debate on current affairs drifted her way.

She filled page after page of words and phrases and it wasn't until she saw the couple seated on the park bench did her pen falter. The couple was almost too perfect. The guy whispered something to the girl, she smiled in return, ducking her head slightly, her hair fell forming a curtain across her face. He tucked her hair behind her ear, his fingers lingering, his eyes filled with love and admiration. Rory sighed wistfully, she longed for someone to look at her like that, to be loved. The couple kissed, nothing overt, just a simple, sweet kiss.

--

"So how was school?" Emily asked, she had invited Rory and Lorelai for dinner.

"School was good," Rory replied politely, "I got an A on my essay on Women in American Journalism."

"Well that's wonderful."

"Isn't it just," Lorelai added, her tone verging on mocking.

"And how are things at the Dragonfly?" Emily asked her daughter.

"Oh the usual," Lorelai replied flippantly, "We're preparing for a wedding. The bride wants strawberry cake in the shape of an apple, the groom wants a football, we're trying to combine. Strawberry football."

"Delightful," Emily replied.

"Isn't it just," Lorelai repeated.

"So are there any boys?" Emily asked, turning to Rory.

Rory glanced at her mother, her grandmother didn't actually ask that question did she?

"Well, Luke and I started dating," Lorelai announced, trying to rescue her daughter.

"I wasn't asking about you and Luke," Emily shook her head dismissively.

"Don't you want to know? I mean I didn't even tell you how it happened. And do you even know who I'm talking about?"

"Yes, Luke, the man with the bags of ice, runs the diner, likes flannel and baseball," Emily replied.

"Oh well, yes, that Luke," Lorelai stared at her mother in surprised, "He also makes the best coffee."

"So I've heard and don't look so surprised, you look like you have taken a hit of Botox."

"I just didn't know you paid all that much attention to people in my life."

"Just because I asked Rory how her love life is, doesn't mean I don't care what's going on in yours."

"Well, I, okay."

"Good, now Rory are you happy?"

"I'm fine, grandma," Rory replied, a genuine smile graced her lips.

"Excellent."

--

Often her thoughts would turn to Tristan, just as she had been doing for the last couple of months, but it was different now. They had never been on a single date, truthfully she knew little about him. What little she did know, she had learnt from Paris. Even so, she felt like she could trust him, he allowed her to be and she appreciated that. She understood why he needed time and she knew he was right in saying she needed time too.

She found herself to be calmer, more relaxed, at least most of the time. At night she would lie in bed, a hand on her now-empty belly, her heart a little sore. There were so many variables. She could have gone through the pregnancy alone, but her life would never have been the same, she wouldn't have been able to continue with the many opportunities she had been given.

The cruel irony she had discovered was that the very weekend she had had the abortion, Tristan had come to Yale, to see her. Maybe if she had waited another week, things could have been so much more different. Yet, after everything that had happened, she felt relieved though that made her feel guilty too. She didn't dare think of what the baby would have been like. She was glad she hadn't bought any items for the baby.

Finn, Paris and Lorelai provided the perfect distractions. Her mother insisted on weekly movie nights and girls' day outs. Paris constantly prodded and poked her into going to book signings and student politics. And Finn made sure that if all else failed, he could get her drunk, or he could get drunk, which ever happened first. And in this way, weeks passed without her even noticing.

She saw Logan occasionally, she didn't try to avoid him, she had no reason to. Finn snubbed his former friend. Rumours ran rampant through the female students about Logan and his supposed failings, Rory suspected Paris was behind it all, though her suitemate insisted that she would never stoop so low. Even Emily distanced herself from the Huntzbergers, not caring if it meant she would loose her position amongst the DAR.

--

It was almost the end of the exam period and it was if someone had flipped a situation, all of Yale seemed to be in a countdown to summer. It was as if the mere thought of summer had sent the students into a collective tailspin, impromptu water slides appeared on any ground with the slightest slope, students seemingly stumbled from their exams and straight into kegs. She ducked back into her suite, grateful to be inside again. Mentally she made a note to get the coffee machine fixed. A pile of laundry, she recognised belonged to Paris. Picking the pile up, she headed to Paris' room, half-concerned about Paris' uncharacteristic lapse in cleanliness. As she reached for the door handle, she heard a distinct, yet muffled thud.

"Paris?" Rory called tentively, opening the door.

Inside, sprawled haphazardly across the bed, was Paris making out with a half-naked boy who looked incredibly familiar.

"Rory!" Paris exclaimed, trying to right her shirt.

"Shit!" cried the boy.

"Finn?" gaped Rory.

"Shit?" offered Finn.

"Oh God, my eyes are burning!" cried Rory, stumbling back out of the doorway, "I did not just see what I thought I saw."

Backing out into the lounge room, Rory slammed Paris' door, wondering whether it was possible to wash out your eyes the way you'd wash out your mouth if you swore as a kid. A few minutes later, Paris and Finn walked out of Paris' room, fully clothed and looking very guilty.

"So, um, how's your day been?" Paris asked, completely avoiding the subject.

"Er, good, I guess," Rory replied, staring resolutely at a mark on the wall behind Paris' head, "I no longer have the urge to throttle the couple who used to always make out directly in front of us in our History of Journalism lectures."

"Well, that's good right?" Finn forced a smile.

"Yes, well, I think it has less to do with the fact that me and more to do with fact they broke up."

"Damn, I had money on those two. I could've sworn they were still going be together after summer."

"Finn!" Paris exclaimed.

"What? You've seen them, they were all over each other like a couple of leeches."

"Speaking of being all over each other," Rory prompted.

"Uh, yes," Finn replied gravely.

"Rory, I didn't mean for this to happen," Paris said looking very apologetic, "He kissed me first!"

"Hey!"

"Well you did!"

"And if I remember correctly, you asked me, no demanded I kiss you."

"I didn't mean you for to take it seriously."

"You don't 'dare' me to do things and expect me not to."

"You kissed her on a dare?"

"I would've kissed her anyway!" Finn exclaimed indignantly.

"You would've kissed me anyway?" Paris echoed stunned.

"Yes!" Finn shouted, "You get all annoyed and flustered and use big words and you look pretty doing it all!"

"You think I'm pretty?"

"I think you're beautiful!" Finn exclaimed frustrated that no one seemed to be getting it.

"I had no idea," Paris murmured in wonderment.

"Apparently not," Finn replied, looking annoyed, "Well as lovely as this has been, I think I better go – "

He turned to leave, but Paris grabbed him by the collar, kissing him passionately.

"Okay, I think I'll take a walk," Rory said, unable to suppress a smile, "I'll be back… in an hour or two… or maybe I'll go to Stars Hollow."

Neither Finn nor Paris heard her, too wrapped up in each other, but Rory didn't mind. It was nice that two of them had finally ended the sexual tension between them. Seeing them made her realise there was something she needed to and this was the right time.

--

AN: Lots of words! Almost finished, just a couple more chapters… please note: RATING INCREASE TO M for next chapter.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Gilmore Girls, actors, characters, plots, etc, that would be the wonderful people at WB. Although if I did, I'm pretty sure they'd be some big changes coughChadcough. Anyway if you do feel inclined to sue me, some people have strange urges and we must accept them for who they are, I'm currently flat broke so all you will get is a used textbook, on organic chemistry.

WARNING: Rating has gone up to M, which means there is more mature content 

_Happy Valentine's Day!_

Chapter 19 

He was glad it was almost over. In a couple of days he would be on a flight home to his sister and his grandfather. He had three long months of nothingness to look forward to. Maybe he'd travel, he had always wanted to get on a random plane with nothing but a few clothes, some money and a passport and just follow his feet wherever, anywhere, everywhere. He wanted to go to places where his name meant nothing and who he is, is greater than what he is. He had so many plans, so many ideas. He would start tomorrow, living the life of his dreams. He smiled to himself, pleased at the thought, basking for a moment in it all.

Unlocking the door, he stepped into his half-empty dorm suite, Chris, his room-mate had left earlier that day, all that remained belonged entirely to himself. An entertainment unit that he had barely used in the three years he had spent at college. A sofa with stains he didn't want to know how they had gotten there. A rug with stains, see sofa. The small, basic kitchenette with a bar fridge, the microwave was gone, Chris' only contribution to the suite. And every available shelf-space was covered in books on every subject.

From philosophy to toilet humour to travel to medical history. The latest Dan Brown next to an autobiography of Lance Armstrong, next to textbooks on Law practices. The books had overflowed from the collections contained in his adjoining bedroom. Fondly he ran a finger along the spine of the Collected Works of Shakespeare before entering his bedroom. Flicking on the lights he jumped so quickly he almost hit his head on the door frame.

"Jesus, Mary, Mother of God," he exclaimed.

Seated at his desk, reading one of his essays was none other than Rory Gilmore.

"You got one out of three right," Rory replied with a wary smile, standing up slowly.

"You scared me to death."

"Apparently I did."

"What are you doing here?"

What an innocent question, Rory thought, and yet so full of hidden questions. Loaded.

"I heard Stanford's great this time of year, thought I'd check it out."

"Rory – "

"Kiss me," she begged, looking up at him earnestly.

"What?" he asked softly, disbelievingly.

"I said, 'kiss me'," Rory repeated, clinging desperately to the brash self-confidence that had brought her this far.

"I can't," Tristan said, forcing himself to not lean over and do as she had asked.

"Why not?" Rory demanded.

"Because it's not right, this is not right."

"You mean us?" she felt fear creep into her heart, she didn't think she could take any more rejection, especially not from him.

"No, I mean, here."

"Tristan, I want, no I need you to kiss me. I'm begging you… If you care about me, even in the slightest – "

He cut her off with a soul-searing kiss. He imprinted himself on her heart, claiming her as his own and she never felt so right. When they broke apart, the stood there, staring into each other's eyes.

"Tristan, I want to…" she trailed away uncomfortably, unable to ask what she really wanted, but she didn't have, he knew exactly what she needed.

"Rory, I won't."

"But – "

"Kissing you is one thing, but I won't do that."

"Why not?" it seemed they were stuck in the same argument.

"Rory, look around you, you're standing in my dorm room. Is that how you want it to be, us to be?"

"Considering my track record, location has never been a priority."

"I never imagined making love to you in a dorm room."

"You've thought about this before?" she asked, incredulous and undeniably flattered.

"You have no idea," his smile was warm and genuine.

"What I have learnt is that there are more important things than romantic fantasies, I would take a dorm room just to be with the right guy and I want to be you, Tristan Du Gray," she didn't for him to answer, pulling him down into another kiss.

She relaxed inwardly with relief when he kissed her back.

"Okay," he murmured his consent, his voice suddenly husky and she shivered hearing him speak, "But we do this my way."

She could only nod as he entwined his fingers with hers and led her to the foot of his bed. He brushed the most tender of kisses against her swollen lips. He trailed kisses along her cheekbones, her jaw, her brow, while his hands explored ahead. With deft fingers he unzipped her hoodie and slid it slowly off her body. Underneath she wore a simple, white tank top, but to him she was far from simple, to Tristan Du Gray, Rory Gilmore was purely exquisite. Gently he pushed the material of the tank top up, tracing circles on the small of her back with feather light touches, his lips brushed against the sensitive skin behind her ear lobe and she moaned. She could feel him smile against her skin and it made her shiver. He eased the tank top off and then her bra, all the while maintaining the contain with his lips and hands.

"Tris," she whispered, when she stood half naked in front of him.

And that was all she had to say for him to know exactly what she needed. Quickly he shed his own shirt, revealing hardened muscles, muscles that flexed as he lifted her gently, placing in the middle of his bed, he resumed his ministrations. With each brush of his fingertips, graze of his lips, her skin seemed to come alive until the need for him became so visceral and overwhelming she was afraid of loosing control. Yet, she wasn't afraid, she felt safe, cocooned and protected.

He trailed kisses down her throat, through the valley between her breasts, to her navel, setting every inch of her skin on fire. With deft hands, he slid her jeans and then her underwear off, leaving her completely naked before him. Realisation hit her and she blushed, wishing she could cover herself up away from his intense gaze.

"You are so beautiful," Tristan murmured, knowing exactly what she needed to hear, "You have no idea what you do to me."

Her own hands, driven by shy curiosity, slipped down his chest, across his defined abs, her fingers hooking in the top of his jeans. He let her take control as she finished undressing him. She felt nervous and womanly at the same time, realising she had stripped him naked. She brushed her fingertips lightly against his thigh, higher and higher, until she touched him, solid and warm.

"Rory," he whispered huskily, he couldn't bear is any longer, he needed to take back control.

Their kisses were more urgent, passionate now, both filled with need for each other. Again he kissed his way down her body. She held her breath as he drew closer and closer. His first touch, gentle and tentative made her shiver with anticipation. He slid a finger inside of her and she gasped softly with pleasure. She realised then that tonight she would discover that she had never really experienced anything with Logan or Dean, that after tonight she would be changed forever.

He drew her, led her to the very edge, before withdrawing. He left her feeling hollow and burning with need, but he didn't leave her waiting for long. He eased into her slowly, partly because she wanted her gain pleasure from everything, partly because he was terrified of hurting her. Desire made them quicken their pace, moving in rhythm with each other's needs. And together they slipped over the edge, clinging to each other.

Afterwards she felt exhausted yet completely alive, her body tingled. He lay sprawled across her, until he caught his breath. When he tried to move away, she pressed a hand to his arm.

"I don't want to squash you," he whispered, "I'm too heavy."

"No, you're not," she replied, pulling him closer.

She liked the feeling of his weight, it was comforting. He placed a kiss on her temple and she fell asleep, held in his arms, lulled by the steady rhythm of his heart.

--

AN: I did warn you! I hope it wasn't too much and I hope you liked it.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Gilmore Girls, actors, characters, plots, etc, that would be the wonderful people at WB. Although if I did, I'm pretty sure they'd be some big changes coughChadcough. Anyway if you do feel inclined to sue me, some people have strange urges and we must accept them for who they are, I'm currently flat broke so all you will get is a used textbook, on organic chemistry.

_Happy Valentine's Day!_

Chapter 20 

She woke, naked and alone, in an unfamiliar bed. For a second she started, unable to remember how she had gotten to where it was she was. She calmed herself just enough to examine her surroundings. She lay in the middle of a seemingly vast bed of dark blue satin sheets. There was a desk to her right, covered in stacks of paper and books. Speaking of books, it was like her version of literary heaven. She doubted that she had ever seen so many books outside of a library. There was an armchair to her left, a neatly folded pile of clothes sat on it, it took her a second to realise they were her clothes, plus a dark blue bathrobe. Sliding out from underneath the covers, she slipped the robe on, it felt new and fluffy, the tag still dangled from the sleeve. Glancing about the room once more, the bedside table caught her eye and just as had happened not that long ago, there was a note on it.

"Rory, I had to go out for a bit, but I'll be back soon. Make yourself at home. – Tristan," It read.

She was about to place the note card back down when impulsively, she turned it over, what was written on the other side made her smile.

"Mary."

--

Tristan definitely knew how to treat a girl right. Other than the robe, she found a matching towel, toothbrush and mini-bottles of shampoo and conditioner in his bathroom and after getting over the slightly weird, slightly erotic thoughts in her head involving Tristan and the bathroom, Rory took a long hot shower. Feeling invigorated, she decided to thoroughly investigate Tristan's room. The photos pinned to a notice board drew her attention first. A couple of photos of Arabelle and Janlen, one of Tristan and two guys in military uniforms, from military school, Rory surmised, a few photos of people around their age, his college friends and even a photo of Paris. On the bedside table there was a some-what tattered-looking copy of 'To Kill a Mockingbird'. Taking the book, Rory made herself comfortable in a chair by the window, deciding to pass the time with an old favourite.

--

It felt like hours passed before Tristan returned to the room.

"I see someone's made themselves quite comfortable," Tristan commented, noticing her curled up in the armchair.

"Where did you go?" Rory asked, just quietly she had been a little worried about his absence.

"Where exactly do you come down on the whole fooling around before a match thing?" he asked.

She blinked in confusion, he was quoting 'Wimbledon' and talking about sport, completely over her head.

"You had a match this morning?"

"No, close."

She paused considering.

"Oh, gosh, you had an exam!" she exclaimed, "I'm so sorry, I didn't think. And we – and you – exam – "

"Rory, it's okay," Tristan interrupted laughing gently, "Actually, I think you might have helped, I think that was my best exam. I might just have to keep you around!"

Pulling a face she launched a cushion at him, which he ducked easily.

"I see you found everything to your liking?" Tristan asked, effecting a slight British accent and tilting his head towards the robe she was still wearing.

"Yes, thank you. You didn't have to go to the trouble, especially since you had an exam."

"Actually I got the RA to bring the stuff over."

"RA?" Rory asked worriedly, images of a strange guy walking into the room while she was sleeping flitted through her mind.

"Don't worry, the RA's a girl," Tristan added, seeing her concern, "Do you really think I'd let some guy in here like that?"

"No, well, for a second," Rory admitted.

"It's okay, anyway, Emma, the RA brought the robe in and the shampoo and stuff as well, I wouldn't know the first thing about those things."

"Thank you, Tristan," Rory replied a little overwhelmed at his thoughtfulness.

"So anyway, I got you a present," Tristan said, going to his closest.

"Oh you didn't have to do that," Rory protested.

"Ahh, but I did," he smiled handing her a large box wrapped in gold tissue paper.

She opened it carefully, trying not tear the tissue paper more than she had to. Inside dark blue box, lifting the lid carefully, she found more of the tissue paper and nestled inside was the dvd gift set of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory.

"Wow!" she exclaimed, "I love Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. And it's autographed too!"

"Yeah, I was going to give that to you when came to Yale, but I kind a forgot. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry."

"There's more," Tristan said, tilting his head towards the box.

Pushing aside more tissue paper, Rory found a Stanford sweatshirt.

"It's probably a better fit and it's newer too," Tristan explained, "Plus I can have my t-shirt back now."

"Sorry about that," Rory replied pulling a face.

"It's okay, really. I think this one's more your size anyway."

She went to put the box down when she heard something rattle inside, she looked at Tristan quizzically, but he just smiled.

"There's more?" she asked, a little stunned.

"Maybe," he shrugged nonchalantly.

Once again she reached inside coming up with a black velvet box, inside was a silver charm bracelet.

"I can't accept this," Rory protested, pressing the box into Tristan's hands.

"Well, what am I going to do with it? It's not like I can wear it," Tristan joked, he took the bracelet from her and slipped it around her wrist, "Take a look at the charms, Ror."

She wanted to refuse the gift, but curiosity got the better of her and she did as he suggested. Placed at even intervals around the bracelet were a tiny book, a piano, a heart, an 'M', a coffee bean, a pen, a safe and a globe.

"The book, because you love to read, the piano for where we had our first kiss. You have my heart, M for Mary, a coffee bean because you-know-why, a pen for the future journalist and a safe because that's what kept us apart," Tristan explained, "And the globe, because we both want to travel the world."

"I really can't accept this. I mean I have nothing for you."

"I've got everything I could ever need right here," Tristan replied with a gentle smile.

"I think I'm in love," Rory breathed softly.

"I know I'm in love," Tristan whispered back.

--

Over three years had passed since that fateful night in New York that had brought so many changes to Rory's life. In that time, Lorelai and Luke had married, had twin boys and couldn't be happier.

After a fiery start to their relationship, Paris and Finn were engaged. They were planning their wedding, but progress was impeded by constant arguments followed by wild make-up sex.

Tristan's ex, Ivory found love with Tristan's former suitemate Chris. Ivory also made a glittering transition from modelling to acting and is now a multi-award-winning actress and has just started a environmental conservation foundation.

That night in New York, Rory had predicted Tristan's future, she had been right about everything, except that it was Logan's not Tristan's future. Logan and Amy married and exactly nine months after the wedding night, they had a bouncing, baby boy. Within a month following the birth, Logan began an affair with his personal assistant, partly in celebration for being handed the reigns of his father's company.

And Rory and Tristan? Tristan took her to the ends of the earth, but tonight they were in New York once more. Rory didn't know it yet, but in a hidden corner of Central Park, surrounded by thousands of red roses and hundreds of candles, Tristan waited for her and burning a hole in his pocket is a diamond ring.

_The end._

--

AN: Does anyone remember how Rory says that she won't go out with Tristan 'barring a safe or a piano' falling on her head? I always thought that was telling since their first kiss was at a piano and Tristan got sent away for messing with a safe.


End file.
